


La leyenda de Spyro: El Lazo

by Sparoudorada



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparoudorada/pseuds/Sparoudorada
Summary: El Mundo ha sido salvado, Malefor a sido derrotado, todo a vuelto a una calma en El mundo que hacia una era que no sucedía,  como un respiro a tanto daño, todo debería marchar bien para nuestros queridísimos héroes..... pero  para hay un dragón purpura que sigue afectado por la muerte de su mentor y también hay conflicto para un Dragon de fuego ,un secreto que le carcome el alma.subo todos los viernes/sábado!
Relationships: Cynder & Spyro the Dragon, Ignitus & Spyro the Dragon, Ignitus (Spyro)/Original Character(s), Original Dragon character/ Original dragoncharacter, Sparx & Spyro the Dragon, Spyro & Terrador, Spyro & The guardians





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es un fanfic de Spyro que hace años con mucho cariño escribí, mas que nada para sacar un poco mi fascinación y expresar sentimientos y abordaje al tema que no veía que se tocaba mucho, al menos no en español.
> 
> espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1W0sDl0guVVYf6IlF8XWrB?si=Ybo1DJTBQT2JAJ_ifQiB6A

Cynder: ¡Spyro por favor!................... ¡déjame entrar!

Una voz angustiada y llena de dolor le respondió.

Spyro: ¡No Cynder! Necesito estar solo.

Cynder, la dragona negra, suspiro frente de la puerta de una habitación, mientras escuchaba los fuertes sollozos del dragón purpura, era la quinta vez que sucedía esto.

Cynder: ¡Spyro no conseguirás nada así! ¡Déjalo ir!

Spyro: ¡Vete Cynder! ¡Quizás sea fácil para vos! ¡Pero para mí él era uno de los dragones más importantes de mi vida!

Cynder derrama unas lágrimas, odiaba ver a Spyro sufrir así. 

Cynder: ¡Pero no quiero verte así!  
Spyro: ¡Vete Cynder!  
Cynder: ¡Pero….  
Spyro: ¡VETE! ¡Y DEJAME EN PAZ!

Escucho un golpe y más gemidos mucho mas fuerte provenientes del interior de la habitación, Cynder escucho por un tiempo lo que habían sido horas y horas de puro llanto de Spyro. Decidida a ayudarlo fue corriendo a la sala de la pileta de las visiones.

Ella había encontrado a Spyro, solo en el balcón del templo y decidió acompañarlo, lo malo fue que cuando llego, vio que Spyro tenía una mirada de tristeza y los ojos llorosos, a punto de llorar, ella supo porque era e intento consolarlo, pero eso solo hizo que Spyro llorara y le gritara, luego de eso, salió corriendo, entro al templo y se encerró en su habitación. Hacia 3 horas de eso y ella se había quedado, esperando y suplicando al dragón purpura dejarla entrar, en vano, como vieron antes no lo había logrado.  
Cynder abrió la puerta y entro a la sala, donde Terrador, Cyril y Volteer estaban alrededor de la pileta de las visiones, estos giraron sus cabezas en cuanto entro, expresando cierto enojo, estaban en plena reunión.

Terrador: ¡Cynder! Estamos en plena reunión, no puedes entrar así nomas, tienes que irte.

Cynder: ¡Pero es que necesito su ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Es urgente!  
Cyril: ¡Joven dragona! ¡Ya escuchaste a Terrador!

A Cynder se la saltaron unas lágrimas.

Cynder: ¡¡¡PERO ES SPYRO!!!

Los tres se pusieron duros ante la declaración, sabían perfectamente lo que significaba.  
Terrador: Hay no……. No me digas que está llorando otra vez por Ignitus.  
Cynder: Si.

Los tres dragones adultos bajan la cabeza tristes. 

Terrador: Es la quinta vez consecutiva que esto sucede, no puede seguir así.  
Cyril: Concuerdo, desde que llego al templo Spyro no se ha pasado ni un día sin llorar.  
Volteer: El joven dragón no ha hecho otra cosa que sufrir, llorar, ponerse melancólico, culparse, pobre Spyro esta tan lleno de dolor que no puede aceptarlo.  
Terrador: Si, pero tenemos que poner fin a esto, no podemos dejar que Spyro sigua llorando por el resto de su vida, Ignitus no quería eso, tiene que aprender a aceptarlo.

Cyril: Pero Terrador ¿Cómo? Ya hemos hecho todo para consolarlo y sigue llorando igual.  
Terrador: Lo sé, Pero tiene que hacerlo, será lo mejor para él y para todos.  
Volteer: Ignitus ocupaba un lugar muy especial en el corazón de Spyro, su pérdida ha partido el alma del joven dragón, necesita un tiempo para recuperarse.  
Terrador: Si Volteer, todos vemos y sabemos cuán fuerte es la relación entre Spyro y Ignitus.  
Cyril: Pero no puede continuar así, vamos… tenemos un joven dragón que consolar.

Terrador se acercó a Cynder y le limpio las lágrimas.

Terrador: Tranquila Cynder, ayudaremos a Spyro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros capítulos pueden ser cortos, pero pronto cambiara, se los aseguro.

(Vista de Spyro)

Spyro estaba en su habitación, en un rincón, llorando a lágrima viva, se fregaba con sus patas los ojos. Estaba destruido de tanto llorar, pero no podía parar de hacer lo que hacía.  
Desde que había recordado todo lo que había pasado enseguida, dio con la muerte de su mentor, Ignitus, y cuando lo había hecho había estallado de dolor, llorando horas y horas en un lugar que había ido a parar, luego de haber reconstruido el mundo, Cynder había intentado ayudarlo pero no había servido en nada.   
Ahora estaba pasando por lo mismo, pensando en Ignitus. Para Spyro, él ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón, siempre lo vio como su modelo a seguir, lo reconforto, lo cuido, se preocupo por él, le mostro quien era y que rol tenía en este mundo, lo guio, lo entreno y lo más importante para Spyro, Ignitus era como un padre para él, el siempre quiso decírselo, pero a falta de ánimos y por las circunstancias nunca pudo y ahora que se había ido no podría hacerlo jamás, la vida no era lo mismo sin él, no sabía qué hacer ahora. Siguió llorando, tirado en la habitación, más fuerte y fuerte, largando lamentos y gemidos, era enorme e indescriptible el dolor que sentía, pues sentía como si una parte de él se hubiese perdido, como si esta se hubiese ido junto con Ignitus. Levanto la cabeza hacia arriba.

Spyro: ¡¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!!

Grito con toda su vos desgarrada y luego la volvió a estrellarla contra el suelo y a llorar y gemir con fuerza.  
De pronto escucho unos fuertes golpes a su puerta.

Cynder: ¡Spyro déjame entrar!

Spyro se puso furioso ¿acaso no lo entendía?, ¿No le había dicho que lo dejara en paz?  
Spyro: ¡¡Te dije que me dejes solo Cynder!!

Siguió gimiendo, dando lamentos y largando lagrimas por sus ojos cerrados.

Sparx entra al templo, no ve a nadie en la sala de pileta de las visiones.

Sparx: Mmm, ¡Hey! , Holaaa ¿Hay alguien en casa?...… parece que los tipos grandes y Cynder no están, espera…… ¿Qué ese sonido?

Sparx se dirijo hacia la puerta de la derecha, donde venia el sonido, al entrar al pasillo el sonido se intensificó y se aclaro, eran como lamentos, preocupado, Sparx avanzo y a medida que se adentraba en el pasillo los lamentos se intensificaban, finalmente encontró a Cynder y al los guardianes que formaban un arco enfrente de la habitación de Spyro, donde provenían los gemidos y lamentos. 

Sparx: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Dijo acercándose hasta Cynder, esta que estaba junto a la puerta giro su cabeza para mirarlo.

Cynder: ¡Ah! Hola Sparx, es que es Spyro.  
Sparx: ¿Qué le está pasando al chico?  
Cynder: Volvió a pasar Sparx, Spyro está llorando por Ignitus.   
Sparx: ¿El chico purpura está llorando por el viejo? Hay no, no otra vez ¡Pensé que se había terminado de recuperar!  
Cynder: Lamentablemente no, Sparx y está sufriendo más que nunca, estamos tratando de hablar con él para que nos deje entrar, pero no lo conseguimos.  
Sparx: Bien, los ayudare, por más que me cueste admitirlo, estoy preocupado por él.

Terrador: Terminemos con esto, ¡SPYRO! ¡Déjanos entrar de una buena vez!  
Spyro: ¡NO! ¡Déjeme en paz!

Se escuchan sollozos. 

Terrador: (Suspira) esto va a ser difícil……...  
Cyril: ¡Joven dragón, lo único que queremos es ayudarte! ¡Entendemos perfectamente por lo que estas pasando!  
Spyro: ¡¡NO!! ¡Ustedes no saben nada de cómo me siento! ¡Y no quiero ayuda! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!  
Se escucharon gemidos más fuertes.  
Volteer: ¡Spyro! ¡Lo mejor para vos y todos es que nos dejes entrar! ¡Todos estamos preocupados! ¡Incluso Sparx!

Spyro se sorprendió al escuchar que su hermano había venido, pero igualmente no hizo cambio, no hizo amainarle el dolor de su corazón.

Spyro: ¡No! ¡No me importa! ¡El único importante para mí en mi vida se ha ido! ¡Y ninguno de ustedes podrá llenar el vacío que dejo en mí! ¡Ninguno de ustedes podrá aplacar mi dolor!

Siguió sollozando con fuerza dando gemidos y lamentos, tratando de liberar todo el dolor y la angustia que tenia adentro.

Los Guardianes Cynder y Sparx escucharon los descontrolados lloriqueos de Spyro y Sintieron mucha pena por el dragón purpura.

Cyril: Pobre joven dragón, está peor de lo que pensaba.  
Volteer: Si y el comentario anterior, yo creo que Spyro si nos considera importantes, solo que ahora por el dolor no puede concentrase en otra cosa que en Ignitus ¿Qué piensas Terrador?

Terrador se había quedado callado con los ojos cerrados y al escuchar a Volteer los abrió.

Terrador: Sea cuan terrible se sienta Spyro, no lo voy a dejar así, es nuestra responsabilidad, además Ignitus me hizo prometer que si le pasaba algo en la guerra y no sobrevivía que tendría que cuidar a Spyro por él. 

Cynder: ¿pero cómo convencerlo para que nos deje entrar?  
Terrador: Eso es lo que estaba pensando, quizás si…....

La frase fue cortada por un grito desgarrador procedente del interior de la puerta.

Spyro: ¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!¡¡¡POR QUE!!!¡¡¡POR QUE TE PASO ESTO!!!¡¡¡ES MI CULPA!!!¡¡¡ DE NO HABER ECHO NADA PARA SALVARTE!!!

Spyro estallo llorando, gimiendo y largando lamentos con más fuerza que antes, Terrador ante esto no pudo más. 

Terrador: ¡¡¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA MÍ!!!¡Una cosa es que llore horas y horas por la muerte de Ignitus y no lo acepté! ¡Pero no voy a permitir de ninguna manera que se culpe por ello! 

Alzo la punta de su cola, la bola llena de pinchos, para arremeter contra la puerta, Cynder y Sparx con miedo por la ira del guardián de tierra, se retiraron.

Cyril: ¡TERRADOR NO!

¡¡BOMM!!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podran los Guardianes, Cynder y Sparx Ayudar a Spyro con su dolor?

La puerta se rompió astillándose y fragmentos volaron en el aire, todos rápidamente entraron y lo que vieron les asusto y entristeció.  
Vieron a Spyro tirado en un rincón llorando y gimiendo, con un charco de agua alrededor suyo, las lágrimas fluían como un mar por sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Spyro había escuchado el golpe, el sonido de madera rota y las apresuradas pisadas, pero no le hiso mucho caso al estar inmerso en todo ese dolor que sentía, esperaba que al verlo así comprendieran y se fueran, pero eso no paso, sintió que alguien se acerco y lo toco suavemente tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Cynder: Spyro por favor, no puedes seguir así, déjalo ir.  
Sparx: Si hermano, no sirve de nada.

Spyro disgustado de que no entendieran de que quería que lo dejaran solo, gruño y se levantó con dificultad y aun llorando abrió los ojos, los tenia rojos de tanto refregárselos y llorar, vio a Cynder y a Sparx, los más cercanos a él con miradas asustadas y preocupadas, atrás los tres guardianes también con miradas tristes, aunque Terrador mostraba cierta seriedad y enojo .Spyro se arrinconó yendo para atrás, alejándose.

Spyro: ¡¡¡DIJE QUE ME DEJARANEN PAZ!!!

Terrador: ¡NO LO HAREMOS JOVEN DRAGON!...... Por favor, Spyro, tiene que entender, no puedes hacer nada y seguir llorando como lo has hecho desde que llegaste al templo, no sirve de nada.  
Cyril: Si Spyro, todos extrañamos a Ignitus (Spyro gimo al escuchar la mención de este) y nunca quiso que todo terminara así, pero él se sacrifico para salvarte y que puedas pasar el anillo de fuego y derrotar a Malefor, para que puedas vivir una vida tranquila.  
Volteer: Todos entendemos lo mucho que significa Ignitus (Spyro vuelve a gemir) para vos Spyro, pero estas cosas pasan y uno no puede lamentarse toda la vida por ello, si no, no sería vivir, seguramente no quería que tomaras su sacrificio así, el seguramente quiere que tomes ese sacrificio, como una muestra de lo que es capaz por vos y de lo mucho que se preocupo por que seas feliz.

Cynder: Nos sigues teniendo a nosotros incluso.  
Sparx: Y no creas que te dejaremos que siguas así, compañero.

Terrador: Si Spyro, Honra la memoria de Ignitus, (Spyro gime) cumpliendo su voluntad de que su sacrificio por protegerte y que vivías una vida en paz y feliz, es lo mejor joven dragón, tienes que dejarlo ir. 

Pero Spyro hiso gesto negando con la cabeza, llorando y gruñendo, por más que lo intentaran consolar y entrar en razón, no funcionaba para él, esas palabras eran vacías.  
Spyro: ¡NO! ¡Ustedes no saben nada! ¡Déjeme en paz!

Volteer: Spyro entendemos perfectamente………  
Spyro: ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN NADA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO!!!¡¡¡¡CÚANTO ES EL DOLOR QUE TENGO ADENTRO DE MI ALMA!!!!¡¡SI LO SUPIERAN ME DEJARIAN EN PAZ!!¡¡¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ TUBO QUE MORIR?!!!!

Dijo esto último largando mas lagrimas y sollozando descontroladamente.

Cynder: ¡Por favor Spyro ¡¡él se sacrifico para salvarnos! ¡Él quería hacerlo, no te eches la culpa por algo que no pudiste controlar! ¡Acéptalo!

Dijo acercándose y tratando de abrazarlo, Spyro siguió sollozando y los tres guardianes se acercaron para consolarlo, Spyro los evadió retrocediendo chochando contra el final del rincón entre las dos paredes y lleno de rabia y dolor grito:

Spyro: ¡¡¡DEJEME EN PAZ!!! ¡¡¡NO TIENE…….  
Cynder: ¡¡¡ENTONCES DILO PARA QUE COMPRENDAMOS!!!  
Spyro: ¡¡¡NO TENGO QUE EXPLICAR NADA!!!  
Terrador: ¡¡SPYRO, TERMINA DE ESTO DE UNA VEZ!!¡SI LO ENTENDEMOS, DEJA DE NEGARLO!  
Spyro: ¡¡¡ESTABIEN!!!¡¡LO DIRE PARA QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!!......¡¡¡EL ERA COMO UN PADRE PARA MI!!!

Y Se largo a llorar con toda la fuerza que tenia, por haber dicho esas palabras tan dolorosas que nunca había podido decírselas a su mentor, gimió y largando lamentos como nunca lo había hecho antes.

El resto había quedado sorprendidos ante tal revelación, Incluso Terrador estaba pálido, tenía una cara de susto mirando horrorizado a Spyro, como si lo que dijo le dejar ver algo más. 

Spyro: ¡VEN? NO LOS SABÍAN! ¡AHORA DEJEME EN PAZ!

Dijo y salió corriendo, pasando por entre ellos antes que reaccionaran, llorando llega a la puerta destruida, sale afuera rápidamente y dobla derrapando, casi chocándose contra la pared, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo, derramando lágrimas en el camino, escucho pisadas apresuradas y pesadas detrás de él , indicando que lo estaban persiguiendo.

Cynder: ¡¡¡Spyro!!!  
Terrador: ¡¡¡JOVEN DRAGON, VUEVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!!!  
Cyril: ¡¡¡ TIENES QUE PARAR SPYRO!!!  
Spyro: ¡NO!

Spyro acelero el paso, tratando de hacerse perder de vista, Quería estar solo a toda costa. Esto causo que Cynder y Los guardianes tuvieran que correr más rápido, haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzar a Spyro, pero estaban lejos de lograrlo, el joven dragón era muy rápido para ellos.

Volteer: Esto está mucho peor de que pensaba.  
Cyril: Si, Sabia que Ignitus significaba mucho para Spyro, pero no a tal grado como un padre para él.  
Terrador aun miraba con susto y pena por esa revelación, el estaba ocultado algo a Spyro, que podía afectarlo más de lo que había pensado si se lo decía.  
Cyril: ¿pasa algo Terrador?  
Terrador: (Saliendo de sus pensamientos) Humm…….. ¡AH NO! No pasa nada ¡vamos por Spyro!

Corrieron y al cabo de un tiempo, Spyro llego a la pileta del las visiones, entrando en ella por la puerta rápidamente y perdiéndolo de vista, Terrador y el resto también pasaron por la puerta, apresuradamente, ya dentro de las pileta de las visiones, sintieron un ¡plamp!, era la puerta que daba al balcón que se había cerrado bruscamente, indicando que Spyro había salido, salieron apresuradamente, corriendo lo más rápido posible, el sol de la tarde ilumino sus escamas, estaba despejado y había un briza suave , un lindo día para para tal difícil situación.

Lograron ver a Spyro corriendo a mitad del balcón, fuera de alcance para ellos, Terrador acelero el paso a pesar de que ya estaba algo cansado por su edad, Cynder y Sparx trataron de seguirle el paso también, con Cyril y Volteer detrás.  
Spyro llego al final del balcón y se preparo para alzar vuelo, dispuesto a irse lejos, lejos del templo, lejos de Sparx, lejos de Cynder, lejos de los guardianes, lejos de todo, muy lejos para que no lo encuentren, para que lo dejen en paz de una vez por todas.

Terrador: ¡AH NO! ¡NO LO HARAS!  
Terrador con un nuevo impulso salió disparado, tratando de llegar a Spyro y evitar a toda costa que se valla, si alzaba vuelo ya no habría posibilidad de pararlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iré subiendo los capítulos de a poco, así que si les intereso hasta aquí, seguirá para rato. ^^


	4. Capitulo 4

Y lo logro, Terrador llego a Spyro y lo agarro con sus patas delanteras, antes de que este pudiera despegar, lo hiso fuertemente, apretándolo contra su pecho, para evitar que Spyro se escape. Este se retorció intentando liberarse de las grandes y gruesas patas delanteras de Terrador, mientras seguía llorando y gimiendo. 

Spyro: ¡SUELTAME! ¡POR QUE NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ! ¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!

Sintió que Cynder, Sparx, Cyril y Volteer llegaban.

Terrador: porque no nos escuchas, joven dragón.  
Spyro cansado, viendo que no podía zafar de las patas de Terrador, deja de luchar, deja su cabeza colgando, mirando al suelo y sollozando, gimiendo y llorando.  
Cyril: Spyro escúchanos, entendemos profundamente lo que estas pasando, todos nosotros hemos sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido antes, pero la vida continua y nosotros tenemos que seguir nuestras vidas, es necesario.  
Volteer: Todos extrañamos a Ignitus (Spyro gime) Spyro, todos no queríamos que pasara esto, pero cruelmente es la pura realidad, Él no volverá por más que llores o desees, no te puedes pasar la vida así.  
Cynder: Si Spyro, nos sigues teniendo a nosotros, seguimos contigo, nunca estarás solo.  
Sparx: Hermano, no queremos verte así, nos duele a todos.

Spyro levanta la cabeza sorprendido, pero aun llorando, las palabras de los demás empezaban a tener sentido, no sabía si era porque les estaba dando la razón o porque simplemente gran parte de su dolor se había descargado.

Spyro: P……perdón n….no sabía que les preocupara tanto.

Cyril: Claro que nos preocupas Spyro, después de todo en nuestro deber cuidarte.  
Spyro: Perdón, es…..es que perder a Ig…Ig…Ignitus es a…. algo mu… muy difícil pa..... Para mí, n…no sé como continuar la vida sin él ¡La vida no será lo mismo!  
Terrador: Tienes que aceptarlo, vos sos el dragón purpura, llevas el cargo de proteger al mundo, tienes que ser fuerte para ello.  
Volteer: Recuerda lo que te dijo Ignitus, cuando un dragón muere nunca deja realmente este mundo, contribuye con la naturaleza para dar esperanza al futuro, el sigue con nosotros aunque no lo veamos.  
Cyril: Si Spyro, Él está más cerca de lo que piensas, en nuestros corazones, siempre lo hará.  
Cynder: Recuerda los momentos que pasaste con él, en vez de pensar que está muerto.  
Spyro aun llorando.

Spyro: Gracias, tienen razón, siempre estará en mi corazón, es solo que es difícil.

Terrador: Para todos es difícil Spyro, pero piensa así ¿Crees que Ignitus quería que te lo tomaras de esta manera?  
Spyro: No,…….. Claro que no.  
Terrador: Si, él deseaba como todos nosotros, que todo terminara, contribuir de alguna manera, además, el quería que estuvieses a salvo a todo costa, no solo porque era tu destino derrotar a Malefor, si no porque te quería muchísimo y haría cualquier cosa por que estuviese a salvo, si eso implicaba morir lo haría con gusto, tienes que tomar su muerte como una muestra de su cariño, aunque sea difícil, es lo mejor.  
Spyro siguió largando lágrimas, pero ya entendía todo lo que Terrador y el resto le decían, seguía extrañando a Ignitus, pero sabía que estaba en su corazón y que Ignitus lo había querido y protegido.

Spyro: L…..lo entiendo, ahora entiendo porque lo hizo, pero siguió extrañándolo.  
Terrador soltó a Spyro, confiando que este no intentaría escaparse, este al tocar el suelo siguió largando alguna que otra lagrima, con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo y las alas tiradas , como sin fuerza, cansadas de tanto peso de dolor y pena. 

Sparx se acercó, Cynder se acercó y lo abrazo, Spyro no se resistió, si no que lo recibió con agrado.  
Sparx: Vamos hermanó, calma, ya paso todo.  
Cynder: Ya Spyro, tranquilo, todo va a mejorar.

Spyro: Lo sé es…….. Es que duele, solo quiero descargar todo, pero parece que nunca termina, por eso quería estar solo, para no molestarlos con mi dolor.

Cynder: no te convine estar solo, si sufres a veces lo mejor es encontrar a alguien para descargarlo, ya que te hace sentir mejor.  
Sparx: Además ¿piensas que te vamos a dejar así? No nos molesta, nos preocupa, por más que me cueste admitirlo, el hecho de que no estés feliz y sufras.

Terrador se acercó, Cynder se separo de Spyro al verlo y Sparx se alejo, Terrador abraza a Spyro y este lo recibe bien, aferrándose al pecho del dragón de tierra, llora y gime aun tratando de descargar todo lo que llevaba adentro.

Terrador: Tranquilo, joven dragón, tranquilo.

Dijo en un tono suave, muy inusual de él, de forma paternal, a Spyro le reconforto esto, pero también le hiso recordar a Ignitus cuando este lo reconfortaba y también sintiéndose mal por haber desobedecido a los guardianes y haberlos tratado así, involucrándolos en su dolor, esto hiso renovar sus sollozos y lamentos.

Spyro: P…..pe….perdón, p…perdón, no tendría que haber hecho todo ese griterío, gritarles y huir, Terrador………. ¡es que el….el……el……. el significaba mucho para mí! ¡Él era como un padre para mí!

Terrador: No importa Spyro, a veces hacemos cosas que después nos arrepentimos por algo que nos afecto mucho, solo prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo, que no huiras del templo y que por la memoria de Ignitus no te volverás a culpar de su muerte, pues no lo fue si no Malefor.  
Spyro: Lo prometo, prometo no impedir que me ayuden, prometo no huir del templo y prometo no culparme.  
Terrador: Bien, ahora Spyro descarga todo, no te lo impediré, pero antes quiero decirte que tu……….. Que Ignitus me dijo que si le llegaba a pasar algo, si no sobrevivía a esta guerra, me hiso prometer que te cuidaría por él, es por eso que estoy preocupado por vos.  
Spyro: Gra…..gracias Terrador lo…..lo aprecio mucho.

Terrador: No es nada, ahora si quieres llora joven dragón, descárgalo todo, yo estaré para vos si me necesitas. 

Spyro rompió a llorar con todo, el tono que había empleado al decir esas palabras había hecho recordarle mucho a Ignitus y enterró su cara en Terrador, buscando confort, este lo miro triste sintiendo mucha pena por el joven dragón, entendiendo lo difícil que es perder para Spyro una figura paterna <> Pensó para sí mismo, si para Spyro sin saberlo ya sufrió demasiado durante estos días, muchísimo peor sería si lo supiera, probablemente no volvería a ser el mismo, temía como podría tomárselo, sabiendo que ya sin saberlo le resultaba tan difícil, le tomaría más tiempo recuperarse de la muerte de Ignitus, ya que tanto significaba el para el joven dragón.  
Siguió abrasando y consolando lo mejor posible a Spyro, mientras este lloraba y recordaba algunos de los tiempos que había estado cerca de Ignitus. 

(Flashback)

Spyro: Yo……, yo no puedo Ignitus, solo he aprendido lo que soy.  
Dijo un Spyro más joven con temor en el balcón del templo, a un dragón rojo al lado de él, Ignitus acercó su cabeza y lo miro con sus ojos anaranjados que le dieron confort, por que parecían fuegos que lo calentaban interiormente, los veía total sinceridad y llenos de esperanza y cierta amabilidad.  
Ignitus: Vos podes Spyro, vos podes, Vos sos un dragón purpura…… una criatura muy especial.  
Ignitus subió la cabeza, esperando haber dado confianza, pero Spyro seguía algo dudoso, mirando aun con preocupación, Ignitus pudo notarlo, así que volvió a hablarle causado que Spyro lo mirara.

Ignitus: Me diste esperanza de nuevo. Ahora es tiempo de dar esperanza a todos ellos. 

Dejo lo ultimo mirando al horizonte y Spyro también lo hiso, las palabras de Ignitus le habían dado confianza, pero seguía dudando de su capacidad de hacer tales cosas que dicen que él puede, pero al menos lo intentaría, no perdería nada con probar, además quería mejorar ese mundo que había visto, devolverle la armonía a lo que había podido ser su casa desde un principio, no sabía por qué tenía ese deseo y también aun así no entendía a que llevaría todo esto, por eso hacía que todas estas cosas le hacían dudar, produciéndole que eso se reflejara en su cara, giro para mirar a Ignitus, aunque miro al suelo.  
Spyro: No estoy seguro que ayuda puedo ser, Ignitus, pero lo intentare……… 

Dijo esto temeroso, aun indeciso, aun procesando todo lo que Ignitus le había dicho, pero al fin se aferro al las palabras de Ignitus,…… si Ignitus decía que podía, podría. No hacía mucho tiempo que conocía al viejo dragón, pero inexplicablemente confiaba en el. Había algo en él que le daba seguridad, no sabía si era por sus palabras sabias, su tono de vos o sus ojos, o por el hecho de que era su única guía para saber qué hacer, Ignitus le había ayudado desde que se conocieron y se agradecía por ello, decía que le había dado esperanza y sentía que no quería fallarle, pues por alguna razón que no podía comprender se veía atraído por el viejo y sabio dragón rojo, como si su aura cálida, sabia, gentil y noble lo atrapara y lo arrastrara a hacia él.

Si Ignitus dijo que podía, lo intentaría y ese sentimiento era uno de esperanza.  
Miro a Ignitus decidido y serio, dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible y con la misma firmeza dijo:  
Spyro: lo Intentaré.  
Ignitus, lo miro serio, aunque Spyro juro ver que sus ojos anaranjados brillaron, como complacido por su respuesta.  
Ignitus: Bien, eso es todo lo que puedo pedir, ahora ven conmigo, tengo algo para ti.  
Dijo volviendo para el templo, Spyro lo siguió, confiando en Ignitus.

(Fin del Flashback)

(Comienzo de otro Flashback)

Spyro miro junto con Cynder desde el techo del edificio, al Golem destruido en el suelo, de pronto escucho unos aleteos, se dio vuelta y sonrió.  
Spyro: Ignitus.

Ignitus vino y aterrizo suavemente, Spyro camino hacia el, emocionado de volver a ver y reunirse con su mentor después de tres años, Ignitus lo miro también emocionado de verlo, y Spyro podía ver esto a través de su mirada, a través de esos ojos anaranjados.

Ignitus: Joven dragón,……………… nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Lo dijo con un tono suave, lleno de satisfacción y más que nada lleno de orgullo y Spyro sonreía pues captaba esto, no había otra cosa mejor en ese momento, que volver a ver a su figura paterna, el dragón que lo había guiado desde el principio y en el que confiaba y conocía más que nadie, con el de vuelta se sentía totalmente reconfortado, lleno de esperanza y con el camino claro, ahora que lo tenia de vuelta a su lado.

Unos aleteos le captaron la atención, era Terrador.

Terrador: Nunca perdimos la esperanza de que volverían, Ignitus se aseguro de ello.

Dijo aterrizando detrás de él y Cynder, esto a Spyro le hiso recordar que había estado ausente mucho tiempo, el era el responsable de que todo esto termine, todos habían puesto sus esperanzas en él y el les había fallado, miraba al suelo por esto y Ignitus podía captarlo, pues no había dejado de observar al joven dragón, a pesar de que miraba a Terrador, Spyro levanto la cabeza mirando a su mentor, con culpa.

Spyro: Tendría que haber vuelto antes, los deje todos caer, pero eso no volverá a pasar.

Ignitus bajo un poco la cabeza, mirándolo fijo, para tranquilizar al joven dragón,

Ignitus: Spyro, vos hiciste mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado de un dragón de tu edad…………  
Ignitus acerco más su cabeza, pues Spyro miraba aun algo con remordimiento, y al ver que se aceraba, subió la cabeza, encontrándose con esos ojos anaranjados, esos fuegos que lo calentaban y reconfortaban, llenándolo de valentía, coraje y esperanza, que ahora también le trasmitía tranquilidad y que veía que Ignitus estaba preocupado por él.

……….Lo que importa ahora es que estas aquí………

(Fin de Flashback)

<< Y ahora te has ido, para siempre>>

Pensó Spyro, aun llorando, gimiendo y lamentándose con muchísima más fuerza, abrazado a Terrador, enterrando en el costado de este, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas al recordar, tratado de ocultarse y buscar el calor y el re confortamiento que Ignitus le brindaba antes, pero a pesar de que agradecía muchísimo a Terrador por esto, no era el mismo calor y nadie jamás podría brindárselo como Ignitus lo había hecho, nadie podría remplazarlo, nunca y ahora, nunca jamás podría volver a verlo, sentir ese calor, ver esos ojos, sentir esa presencia que lo había atraído tanto, de ningún modo, se fue para siempre, desparecido, todo estaba oscuro para él, estaba solo.  
El dolor que tenia Spyro en su pecho, en su corazón, a causa de todos esos pensamientos, lo estaba matando, era demasiado fuerte para él y tan fuerte era, que tenía que liberarlo de alguna forma, sentía que si no lo hacia se volvería loco.  
Spyro: ¡¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!!

Grito desgarradamente, gritando lo más fuerte que su vos le permitía, asiendo saltar muchísimas lagrimas por sus ojos aterrados y sin esperanza, llenos de dolor, había gritado tratado de sacarse todas sus penas y su dolor con esto, pero fue en vano, el dolor seguía, menos fuerte que antes,………. pero seguía siendo letal para él.  
Quería que volviera, que lo reconfortara y lo tranquilizara, añoraba su presencia, pero sabía que era imposible, que no volvería jamás, tenía que dejarlo ir y continuar con su vida, Por más que le costara, tenía que hacerlo, tenia aun Cynder, a Sparx, a Terrador, a Volteer y Cyril, incluso a Hunter, ellos seguían con él y lo ayudarían, pero igual no podía dejar de sentir dolor, de sentirse incompleto sin él a su lado.

Para el todo ya no era lo mismo, ya no sentía que el templo era su casa, como si le faltara algo, como si el aire no fuera el mismo, que había cambiado, como si los colores fueran menos vivíos, sin vida ¿o solo era un producto de su imaginación de su mente por el hecho de que el mismo se sentía incompleto sin él?

Spyro: Ignitus……..

Dijo con vos Sollozante. 

Sabía que llamarlo no lo haría volver, pero igual lo hacía, pues sentía que hasta el solo mención de su nombre lo reconfortaba y era una de las cosas que solo quedaban de él, que por lo menos le daba un rayo de esperanza

Sabía que no funcionaria, pero igual tenía la esperanza de que al llamarlo, el aparecería para consolarlo, que al abrir su ojos estaría ahí.  
Sintió el deseo de gritar otra vez, pues el dolor había vuelto a su nivel original, torturándolo, desgarrándolo.

Spyro: ¡¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!!...........Ignitus………..Ignitus………

Siguió llamándolo, con vos débil y angustiante, baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para el resto pudiera oírle. Siguió llamándolo, con esperanza de que el respondería.  
Continúo llorando, sollozando, gimiendo y largando lamentos, con su cabeza enterrada en Terrador, tratando de liberal todo su dolor y llamándolo, para que viniera.  
Terrador le puso una pata encima, acariciándolo con suavidad, como había visto una vez a Ignitus haciéndolo a Spyro cuando este se había levantado asustado en medio de la noche por una pesadilla, tenía la esperanza que esto consolara al joven dragón que ahora lloraba de dolor y gemía el nombre del dragón que siempre había sido una guía para todos en tiempos oscuros, cuando ya parecía que no había más esperanza y que tanto había marcado en la vida del joven dragón purpura.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAURRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

Un rugido potente de ira y dolor se escucho por toda la cueva del Cronista, haciendo temblar todo y luego un sonido de alguien colapsando.  
El grito provenía de un dragón adulto de color azul, tenía una capa azul oscuro que cubría toda su espalda, en sus costados encima de la capa tenía una bolsa llena de rollos de pergaminos y del otro lado un libro, en su cuello llevaba un cristal azulado.

El dragón estaba en el suelo, frente a un enorme reloj de arena situado en el medio de la habitación, rodeado de los estantes llenos de cientos de libros que ahora cuidada.  
El Dragón lloraba, lagrimas salía a cantaros de sus ojos y se sacudía, temblando, hacía años que no lloraba de esa manera, hacía años que no sentía un dolor de esa magnitud, aunque no estuviera completamente vivo podía sentir el dolor, sufría igual, Miro al reloj de arena, donde se había pasado habitualmente observando al joven dragón purpura.  
Vio lo que había visto antes de rugir y caer, vencido por el dolor, veía al balcón del templo dragón, a dos dragones adultos, uno celeste y otro amarillo, una dragona negra adolecente y una libélula, todos con la cabeza baja, mirando con mucha pena a un dragón verde, que abrazaba y acariciaba a un dragón adolecente de color purpura, que lloraba descontroladamente, sollozando, largando lamentos, gimiendo y gritando su nombre.

Todos los días, mientras hacia sus labores como Cronista, miraba con corazón partido a Spyro llorar por él, pero esto había sido el colmo, la gota que rebalso el vaso ¡Ya no lo soportaba más! El dragón que más le importaba en su vida, al que había cuidado, enseñado y guiado estaba sufriendo más que nunca y el no podía hacer absolutamente ¡Nada! , porque al Cronista estaba prohibido dejar el lugar o contactarse con el mundo exterior, a menos que allá alguna amenaza y tenga que necesariamente intervenir.  
Y por eso estaba encerrado ahí, obligado a presenciar como Spyro sufría por su ausencia, su dolor era indescriptible al verlo, le dolía fuertemente el pecho. Levanto la cabeza deseado liberar ese dolor y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados con lágrimas brotándole y rodándole por las mejillas grito:

Ignitus: ¡¡¡ ¿POR QUE, CRONISTA POR QUE?!!!!¡¡¡ ¿POR QUE ME ELEJISTE?!!!¡¡¡ UBIESE ESTADO MEJOR MUERTO!!!¡¡¡QUE ENCERRADO AQUÍ!!!! ¡¡¡ SIN PODER HACER NADA!!!!!  
Su llanto y dolor tenían la misma magnitud que la de Spyro, pues al igual que este, sentía un dolor en el pecho, que era tan doloroso que le parecía que en cualquier momento lo partiría en dos, que le hacía respirar lentamente, pesadamente, con dificultad.

Abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, sin brillo, desesperados, deseado que esto no estuviese ocurriendo, bajo la cabeza, sabía que dolería ver a Spyro otra vez, pero quería verlo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Bajo la cabeza y vio a Spyro, llorando descontroladamente en las brazos de su mejor amigo, gritando, llamándolo.

Spyro: ¡Ignitus!........¡¡Ignitus!!...........¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!............¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!

Esto hiso que llorara mas, las lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos y fluían, rodado por sus mejillas, le partía más su corazón al ver a Spyro gritar su nombre una y otra vez, llamándolo, indicándole a través de eso y de esos ojos purpuras asustados, llenos de dolor y sin esperanza, que lo necesitaba desesperadamente en ese momento y esto lo mataba, pues sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía ir y consolarlo como tan terriblemente él quería, estaba obligado a hacer nada más que observarlo, sintiendo nada más que dolor y dejándolo solo con la sensación de vacío al no poder ir , abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle que todo estaba bien, que él ya estaba ahí y que nunca lo dejaría, no podía y eso lo devastaba.  
Lo único reconfortante era que Terrador estaba tratando de consolar al joven dragón que tanto había cuidado, su mejor amigo de toda la vida estaba cumpliendo su promesa lo mejor posible y el resto también, aunque no lo supieran, era su único consuelo y estaba agradecido de saber que Spyro recibía toda la ayuda y el consuelo que él no podía darle.  
Pero al verlo, al ver esos ojos purpuras llenos de dolor, tenía la sensación de que no era suficiente esto para el joven dragón, que lo necesitaba a él y solo a él, que nadie más podía llenar el vacío del dragón purpura y ya lo sabía, lo había deducido antes, que cuando alguien te deja o desparece para no verlo jamás, deja un vacío que nadie más puede llenar o difícilmente se llena y los sabia, porque ya lo había experimentado con sus padres y con su compañera también.

Ese vacío seguía en su corazón, durante todos estos años había aprendido a vivir con ese vacío y controlarlo, pero ahora, combinado con su dolor de ver a Spyro sufriendo por su perdida y sus deseos frustrados de ir y consolarlo, lo había quebrado y por eso ahora estaba sufriendo tanto y no se creía capas de convivir con ello como había podido antes, por que el dolor que sentía era terrible, era cien veces peor, y eso que había sufrido bastante cuando se entero que su padre y su madre había desaparecido.  
Sumado a todo esto tenía un secreto a Spyro, un secreto que había guardado muy profundamente, que creía que era lo mejor ocultarlo por la seguridad del joven dragón y que ahora se retractaba de haberlo guardado, por que se daba cuenta recién ahora de cuanto tendría que haber estado para el joven dragón purpura, había cometido ese terrible error, su intención había sido buena, pero igual había estado mal haberlo hecho.  
Todos esos pensamientos de sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza, arrepentimiento, ira e impotencia estaban materializados en una gran lanza, filosa y letal que lo estaban ¨matando¨ por segunda vez, porque, a pesar de que ya lo estuviera, esto era muchísimo peor. La punta de la lanza, lo que más lo hería y atormentaba su mente, era ese secreto y el hecho de verlo y no estar para él en ese momento.

Y esa arma invisible estaba clavada en su corazón, causando ese terrible dolor en el pecho que le cortaba la respiración y lo hacía sufrir como nunca lo había hecho antes, que le corroía como un veneno también su mente, atormentándolo. 

Temblorosamente puso una pata encima del cristal encima de la imagen de Spyro, deseando con toda su alma traspasar el vidrio y acariciarlo. 

Ignitus: ¡¡¡Como desearía estar contigo, ahora!!! Hijo mío………¡¡¡como desearía que supieras que soy el cronista!!!¡¡¡Y poder salir de aquí y consolarte!!!  
Dijo bajando su cabeza mirando al piso y su pata, arrastrándola a esta por el cristal, lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y sollozando más.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡Pero no puedo!!!¡¡¡POR ESTA MALDITA REGLA!!!................¡¡ES TODA MI CULPA!!....... de no haberte lo dicho antes……….¡¡¡DE NO HABÉRTELO DICHO CUANDO PODIA!!!.............. ¡¡De no haber estado para vos, como debería haber hecho!!………….¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!........ Soy un fracaso, incluso como padre.

Se sacudió y sollozó más, intentado librarse de ese torturador dolor en su pecho, pero era inevitable, la lanza estaba muy profundamente clavada en su corazón, esos sentimientos no lo dejarían fácilmente, no mientras vea a su hijo sufrir, lloro un rato hasta calmarse un poco, estremeciéndose y lamentándose.  
Levanto su cabeza, lentamente, con pesadez, con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos todavía, pero más calmo, habiendo dejado ir una gran parte, aunque el dolor todavía lo estaba matando, agonizaba en silencio. Miro a su hijo de nuevo, con la sensación de que algo peor estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Spyro seguía llorando y lamentos en los brazos de Terrador que lo miraba con mucha pena y tristeza, como el resto alrededor de él que se quedándose en silencio acompañándolo. El guardián de tierra había intentado consolar al joven dragón lo mejor posible, aun acariciándolo suavemente con su pata, pero el dolor y los gemidos de Spyro no parecían disminuir, en cambio, seguían aumentando, aun llamándolo débilmente, temblando, aun lleno de dolor.

Spyro: Ignitus………

Terrador: Shhhh……, Spyro, tranquilo, todo va es estar bien.

Dijo con vos gentil y suave, tratando de tranquilizar al joven dragón.

Spyro: ¡¡Pero es que lo extraño tanto!! El era……...el era…….. ¡Bah! ustedes lo saben.  
Terrador: Dilo, joven dragón, no lo reprimas.  
Spyro largo un gemido y tembló.

Spyro: ¡¡¡EL ERA COMO UN PADRE PARA MÍ!!! ¡¡¡Y NUNCA LO SABRA!!!¡¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO SE LO DIJE ANTES?!!! 

A Ignitus esto lo hiso gapsear, totalmente choqueado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como platos, el miedo lo invadió rápidamente, poniéndose rígido, no se podía mover de lo aterrado que estaba, por lo que su hijo acababa de gritar, de todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, esta fue la peor para Ignitus, miraba con Incredulidad y dolor, mientras nuevamente nuevas lagrimas brotaba de sus ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que su hijo, su principal preocupación, acaba de decir, no pudiendo creer que todo esto estaba pasando.  
Su hijo ya lo consideraba como un padre, ¡¡cuando en realidad lo era!! Y ahora no podría nunca decírselo el mismo, jamás, y eso le carcomía la mente, la lanza se ha había clavado mucho más profundo y su dolor era insoportable, estaba desesperado, esto no podía estarle pasando, no, esto tenía que ser un sueño, no podía, no………  
Ignitus: ¡¡¡NO!!!

Grito recobrado movimiento, pero aun asustado, desesperado y adolorido, lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos cundo lo hiso, aun incrédulo, respirado, dificultosamente, tratando de liberar el dolor del pecho y la mente que lo estaban volviendo loco, haciéndolo desesperar, aun no creyendo que esto estaba pasando, cerro sus puños con fuerza contra el suelo, temblando y bajo su cabeza, cerrado las ojos fuertemente y llorando descontroladamente, haciendo que las lagrimas cubrirán sus mejillas, no queriendo ver esa escena otra vez, no queriendo ver, otra vez la imagen en el reloj de su hijo sufriendo, esto tenía que ser un sueño, no es real, no podía ser, no, no……

Ignitus: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAURRRRRR!!!!!!...............¡¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ?!!!¡¡MALDITA SEA!!¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, NO!!.....................no, esto tiene que ser un sueño, maldita sea, no puede estar pasando, no………., que pare por favor, que pare, no puede ser posible, no………, por favor, no, no puede, no……………

Siguió murmurando y lamentándose por lo bajo, tratado de creer que esto no era real, ,esto era demasiado para él, se estaba quebrando internamente en partes, mientras el dolor que ahora era más insoportable que nunca aumentaba, segundo a segundo, mientras las palabras de sus hijo resonaban en su mente, atormentándolo, torturándolo.  
Continuo llorando, con los ojos y su mandíbula apretados con fuerza, las lagrimas fluían como un mar por sus mejillas azules, temblaba de vez en cuando, largando gemidos, aun lamentándose por no haber estado cerca de Spyro como debería haberlo hecho, de no poder estar con él ahora, de no habérselo dicho antes, quería que esto parara ya, no podía más, no resistiría más a tanto dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Nunca podría decírselo el mismo, nunca.

Después de cierto tiempo de sufrir en silencio, escuchando los llantos y gemidos de su hijo (cosa que fue peor) decido pararse, con dificultad, débilmente y lentamente, pues el dolor le impedía hacerlo, se sentía débil y lleno de desesperanza y eso complicaba mucho su objetivo.  
Levanto su cabeza que ahora le pesaba mucho por el cargo de conciencia que tenia grabado a fuego, se incorporo en sus patas dudosamente, pues sentía que con lo débil que estaba no resistirían su peso, tembló un poco mientras se levantaba, y lentamente levanto sus alas que estaban sin fuerzas, le costaba levantarlas por un peso invisible que tenía en ellas y termino de levantar su cabeza por último, con esperanza de ver otra cosa, Abrió los ojos, aun llenos lagrimas y dolor.  
Para solo encontrase con la imagen de su hijo aun llorando.

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por las mejillas de Ignitus, no podía decírselo jamás y eso le pesaba, se preguntaba por qué Terrador no se lo decía, él quería ahora estar desesperadamente donde el guardián de tierra estaba en ese momento y consolar a su hijo, quería darle todo el amor y cuidado que un padre daría a su hijo.  
Se había dado cuanta, tarde y ahora no podía hacer nada.

La ira y impotencia lo invadieron de repente, enojándose por todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que era su culpa y se odiaba por dejar que haya pasado todo esto, pero también estaba enojado de por qué estaba ahí, en vez de muerto, de por qué el destino había sido tan cruel de dejarlo sufriendo a él y a su hijo de esa manera.  
Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda para no mirar la imagen que tanto le hacía doler, y camino unos pasos mirando al techo, como si mirara al culpable de todo aquello, gruño, sus ojos eran como dos fuegos ardiente, llenos de ira, con restos de haber llorado en su cara y aun con lagrimas en su ojos.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE!!!!!¡¡¡POR QUE LA VIDA TIENE TENER QUE SER TAN CRUEL!!!!¡¡¡ DE DEJAR A UN PADRE VIVIO Y VER A SU HIJO SUFRIR Y NO PODER IR Y CONSOLARLO!!! ¡¡¡¡ ¿POR QUE ME ELEJISTE CRONISTA?!!!!! ¡¡¡ ¿ES ESTO UN CASTIGO?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿DE NO HABER ECHO LO CORRECTO, A CASO?!!!..........¡¡¡BIEN!!! ¡¡¡SI ES ESO, LO ENTENDI!!!¡¡¡ POR FAVOR, QUIERO ESTAR REALMENTE MUERTO!!!¡¡¡ASI POR LO MENOS PUEDO HASER ALGO POR MI HIJO!!!!

Bajo la cabeza y sollozo, ya habiendo liberado su ira y se dio vuelta, acercándose pesadamente al reloj de arena y apoyo su cabeza justo donde estaba la cabeza de su hijo, aplastándola contra el cristal y moviéndola d un lado para el otro, presionado con fuerza, largando algunas lagrimas por sus ojo apretados y dando una cara de sufrimiento, gimiendo y escuchado los propios lamentos gemidos y Sollozos de el joven dragón purpura, que hacían todo mucho peor para Ignitus, abrió los ojos y miro a su hijo quien seguía en los brazos de Terrador, quien seguía intentando consolar y calmar al joven dragón.

Spyro: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!!!!!!¡¡¡POR QUE!!!!!

Ignitus: Hijo mío…………  
Murmuro angustiado y cerró los ojos, con todo el dolor del mundo, largando mas lagrimas en el proceso.

Spyro: ¡¡¡¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!!!!

Ignitus: Hijo mío…………  
Dijo inútilmente sabiendo que jamás lo escucharía.  
Ignitus: Es mi culpa, tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero ahora ya está, no se puede hacer nada, voy a tener que pasar el resto de los milenios viéndote sufrir y crecer, lejos de mí, sabiendo que nunca podre intervenir, cargando esta culpa.  
Había llegado a esa conclusión luego de que su enojo había desaparecido, esto no era un sueño era la pura realidad, por más que intentara negarla seguiría y tenía que aceptar que no podía hacer nada al respecto, por más que quisiera, se rindió a esta batalla que sabía que no ganaría.

Vos: Yo no creo eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a fanart I did years ago a bit inspired by this chapter.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/sparoudorado/art/Amor-y-Sentimientos-Perdidos-Lost-Love-and-Feeling-395006162


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sea quien este leyendo estoy y llego hasta aca, muchas gracias por hacerlo! 
> 
> Si, puede que los personajes estén un poco fuera de su personalidad, pero era mi manera de expresar lo que sentía en el momento.
> 
> Personalmente esta fue una de las escenas que mas adore y sufri al hacerla. aunque tengo varias favoritas a lo largo del fic.

Ignitus, levanto la cabeza, sorprendido por la repentina vos y giro mirando a todos lados, buscando el origen de la vos y la encontró.

Era el antiguo cronista, pero ahora con el color que tubo cuando estaba aun vivo, verde y marrón claro y conociendo como identificar que elemento era cada dragón por color y aspecto, Ignitus pudo deducir que el cronista había sido un dragón de tierra en su vida pasada, este estaba mirando a Ignitus calmadamente, mientas en el aparecía de nuevo la ira, al verlo, pues ahí estaba la causa de todo su sufrimiento.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡VOS!!

Antiguo Cronista: Si, yo.

Ignitus se sorprendió levemente, el cronista seguía tranquilo a pesar de su reacción, Ignitus gruño. 

Ignitus: ¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA?!!!¡¡¡ ¿VIENES A ECHARME MÁS EN CARA LAS COSAS?!!!¡¡¡ ¿ES QUE NO SUFRI LO SUFICIENTE YA?!!!

Dijo con rabia e ira hacia él, después de todo, el le había dado el puesto, este ni se inmuto, continúo tranquilo mirando a Ignitus, observado el enojo del ex guardián del fuego.

Cronista: Tranquilízate Ignitus, la rabia es solo un veneno.

A esto Ignitus le saco, como pretendía que hiciera eso, como se atrevía a venir aquí.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡ ¿CÓMO PRENTENDES ESO?!!!¡¡¡ ¿TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO?!!!¡¡¡ME HAS DADO ESTE PUESTO SABIENDO QUE PASARIA POR ESTO!!!¡¡¡SABIAS QUE SUFRIRIA, PAGANDO LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE MIS ACTOS!!!¡¡¡DE NO HABER SIDO EL PADRE QUE TENIA QUE SER PARA MI HIJO!!!

Ignitus miro al reloj donde seguía la imagen de Spyro llorando y llamándolo.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡SOLO MIRALO!!!¡¡¡ ESTA SUFRIENDO POR MI MUERTE!!!¡¡¡ EL ME NESECITA AHORA!!!¡¡¡Y YO ESTOY AQUÍ SIN PODER HASER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!¡¡¡SI ESTUBIERA REALMENTE MUERTO PODRIA HASER ALGO!!!

EL antiguo Cronista entendía el dolor y la rabia de Ignitus, pero tenía tranquilizarse, si quería que lo escuchara.

Cronista: Ignitus, tengo que hablarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no te tranquilizas, relajante Ignitus.

Ignitus le gruño, cosa que sorprendió ligeramente al cronista, aunque no lo demostró, jamás había visto a Ignitus enojado de esa manera antes, teniendo en cuenta que había observado toda la vida del dragón de fuego, de lo tranquilo y paciente que era, pero la razón era claramente entendible para él, sentía cierta satisfacción por ello y por lo que había visto antes, porque significaba que había logrado su objetivo, o mejor dicho, el de ellos.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡ ¿COMÓ?!!!¡¡¡ ¿TIENES IDEA DEL DOLOR, LA CULPA Y LA RABIA QUE LLEVO ADENTRO?!!!

El cronista aun tranquilo dijo calmadamente.

Cronista: Solo tú puedes hacer eso, Ignitus, y tú lo sabes, solo vos tienes el poder de calmar tu mente y dejar todo este odio que no te conducirá a nada,……….. Tranquilízate, enojarte no te llevara a nada más, que solo a más Sufrimiento.

Ignitus gruño más alto, con humo largando por sus fosas nasales, con su ojo llenos de llamas de ira, adoptado una postura de ataque, tensionado sus músculos, mirando con extremo enojo y odio al responsable de que estuviera aquí, no pudiendo creer que pretendiera que hiciera eso y que se lo dijera así de tranquilo. Aun sentía ese dolor en el pecho, que estaba impulsado a toda esa ira, que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡ ¿COMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO?!!!¡¡¡COMO PUEDES PRETENDER QUE ME TRANQUILISE CUANDO MI HIJO ESTA SUFRIENDO ASI!!!¡¡¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!!!!  
Cronista: Si puedes, otra cuestión es que lo niegues.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡NO!!!¡¡¡ VOS NO TIENES NI IDEA POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO!!!¡¡¡NO ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO AHORA!!!¡¡¡SI LO HISIERAS, NO ESTARIAS PIDIEDOME QUE ME TRANQUILISE!!!¡¡¡VOS NO TIENE NI IDEA POR LO QUE HE PASADO!!! 

Al cronista ya le hiso enojar un poco el último comentario, por la ignorancia de Ignitus, pero sabía que discutir con él no llevaría a nada, tenía que hacer entrarle en razón y tranquilizarlo.

Aun así eso no le impidió darle una advertencia, mostrándolo en su cara arqueando los ojos.

Cronista: Yo más que nadie se por lo que has pasado Ignitus y no me lo puedes negar, he observado toda tu vida, como he hecho con cientos de dragones más por mi trabajo, se cada suceso, cada experiencia y sentimientos de cada uno de los hechos que has pasado por tu vida y no pretendas argumentarme de que no te entiendo ahora, tienes que tranquilizarte Ignitus, es lo mejor.

Ignitus dudo un segundo por esas palabra, tenía razón, el fue el cronista después de todo, el conocía la vida y los hechos de todos los dragones, incluido la suya como había mencionado, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez el tendría la respuesta, tal vez tenía que tranquilizarse………

NO, el no lo comprendía con totalidad, no podía hacerlo, renovó su ira.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡NO!!!¡¡¡ NO PUEDES!!!¡¡¡Y SI LO HICIERAS NO ME UBIERAS ELEJIDO A MI EN PRIMER LUGAR PARA OCUPAR TU PUESTO!!!

Al ver esto el cronista decidió emplear un método más duro, no quería utilizarlo y herir a Ignitus, pero no veía otra manera ya que el método más pacifico no había funcionado.  
Cronista: ¡No intentes negármelo como tu hijo lo ha hecho con el resto de los guardianes, Ignitus!

A esto Ignitus lo termino de sacar, el cronista había tocado su punto débil, lo que no dejaría que nadie hiriera física o verbalmente, su hijo.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡NUNCA, PERO NUNCA HABLES DE MI HIJO DE ESA MANERA!!! 

Largo un rugido potente, mas enojado y molesto que nunca, preparándose para atacar al cronista. Este se mostro apacible, aun con un poco de enojo todavía. 

Cronista: entonces escúchame, quizás tus amigos no puedan comprender en su totalidad el dolor de tu hijo, pero yo si puedo entender el tuyo, yo te puedo ayudar, solo tienes que tranquilizarte. 

Ignitus: ¡¡¡ QUE TE HASE PENSAR ESO SABIENDO QUE ERES EL CAUSANTE!!!

El cronista estaba otra vez tranquilo, ya había hecho que Ignitus hablara con fundamentos y eso quería decir que estaba más razonable y que lo podría tranquilizar. 

Cronista: Quizás, pero vos decidiste sacrificarte por tu hijo y eso es admirable, tu sabias que Spyro sufriría después de tu muerte y aun así tomaste esa decisión.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡QUIZÁS, PERO NO SABIA QUE TERMINARIA ASI!!! ¡¡¡VOS ME ELEJISTE!!!  
Cronista: Quizás, gran parte fue mi elección, pero tu enojo está dirigido al dragón equivocado.

Esto sorprendió a Ignitus, ¿no era solo el cronista el verdadero causante de todo por lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quien más estaba involucrado? 

Ignitus: ¡¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!!!!

Dijo aun con el mismo enojo y ferocidad que antes, pero al cronista no le importo, había capturado la atención de Ignitus, eso era lo que justamente necesitaba.  
Cronista: yo tome la iniciativa por mis razones de buscar a un sucesor, pero por lo que estas enojado son las razones y el objetivo de ellos, que en parte estoy de acuerdo.

Ignitus: ¡¡¡¡¡ ¿ELLOS?!!!!!¡¡¡¡ ¿QUIÉNES SON ELLOS?!!!!¡¡¡JURO QUE LOS DESTROZARE!!! 

Cronista: Te lo diré si te tranquilizas, me dejas hablar y tengamos una conversación como dos dragones adultos civilizados, tranquilízate, Ignitus, yo tranquilamente puedo esperar todo lo necesario, pero seguramente vos por tus labores no y además si quieres ayudar a tu hijo será mejor que lo hagas ¿o no es eso lo que quieres?............. dime ¿crees que a Spyro le gustaría verte así? ¿Quieres continuar viéndolo sufrir?

Esto agarro totalmente por sorpresa a Ignitus, tenía razón…………. No sirvió de nada haber discutido, tenía el derecho a estar enojado, pero la pelea había sido un pérdida de tiempo, se había olvidado de su principal deseo, quería eso…………… poder consolar a su hijo y estar para él y de ninguna manera su hijo querría verlo así, jamás y tampoco él, no sería un buen ejempló y sabiendo cuanta influencia tenía en Spyro no quería que su hijo fuera por mal camino, no quería decepcionarlo.

A raíz de todo este razonamiento, Ignitus se empezó a tranquilizar, respirando profundo, con cierta dificultad por el dolor de su pecho, relajo los músculos, salió de su postura de ataque, bajo su cabeza mirando al piso, sus ojos dejaron de mostrar esa llamas de ira y empezó a entrar en un estado de paz.

Cuando el enojo abandono totalmente su mente solo quedaba la angustia el dolor de su pecho y su conciencia, causando que empezará a largar lagrimas.  
Sollozó un poco y luego levanto la cabeza mirando al cronista, aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, este tenía una mirada serena.

Ignitus: Que es lo que hice………. Perdón cronista.

Cronista: No importa Ignitus, te perdono, entiendo por lo que estas pasado, es comprensible que perdieras el control en un momento así.

Ignitus: Gracias, no voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo……………… es que provoca ira no poder estar con mi hijo ahora y simplemente hacer nada más que mirar, mientras el sufre, eso sumado al dolor que siento que me está torturando …………..y aun lo hace.  
Cronista: como dije no importa ya Ignitus………. bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta, fueron los ancestros.

Ignitus se quedo incrédulo ante la respuesta. 

Ignitus: ¿los ancestros?

Cronista: Si, como dije antes yo solo no fui quien te dio este puesto, también los ancestros lo quisieron, yo te encontré muy apto, ya que cumplías los requisitos y los ancestros lo hicieron, tal como especulaste antes, en forma de castigo, por no ser el padre que tendrías que haber sido, a pesar de que tus intenciones fueron buenas, para que te dieras cuenta de tu error y al ver que los has hecho, me han enviado de vuelta aquí para calmarte.  
Ignitus: gracias, probablemente hubiera sido peor si no hubieras venido, pero seguramente viste a mas que tranquilizarme ¿verdad?  
Cronista: en lo cierto, ahora veo que este arrepentido te enseñare un método para comunicarte con Spyro.

Ignitus se sorprende un momento y luego sonríe con ansias, esa respuesta provoco que el dolor del pecho y de la mente baje un poco, aunque seguía causándole dolor, era un rayo de esperanza para consolar a su hijo entre tanta oscuridad, tormento y dolor.

Ignitus: ¿Enserio?

Pregunto excitado, el cronista sonrió.

Cronista: Si, incluso, los ancestros y yo estamos debatiendo si darte una segunda oportunidad.

A esto Ignitus lo termino de sacar de todo dolor, depresión o tristeza que tenia, al escuchar esas palabras del cronista, la esperanza le volvió, al escuchar que hubiera una posibilidad de que pudiera volver a estar con su hijo, el dolor de la mente desapareció y el dolor del pecho descendió drásticamente, dejándole solo una pequeña punzada en su lugar, haciendo que terminara de relajarse y la alegría volviera a su cuerpo.  
Por toda la alegría que tenía corrió hacia el cronista y lo abrazo, lleno de agradecimiento de darle la posibilidad de volver.

Ignitus: ¡¡oh mil gracias, gracias!!!

Dijo largando lagrimas, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza si no de felicidad y emoción, el cronista sonríe. 

Cronista: No es por nada, Ignitus, nadie puede dejar que un padre no es este cuando su Hijo lo necesita más que nunca, incluso si este esta muerto, como dije antes, entiendo tu profundo dolor, Ignitus, vos y Spyro comparten un lazo muy fuerte ya, a pesar de que Spyro no lo sepa, se nota que el vinculo padre-hijo es tan fuerte como el de vos y tu padre.  
Ignitus se separa al escuchar esto y lo mira incrédulo.

Ignitus: ¿Enserio?

Cronista: Si, Incluso el más fuerte de toda la historia dragón, y estoy seguro que aumentara más si sabe que eres su padre.

A esto Ignitus lo dejo pensando, le sorprendía por el hecho de pensar que su vinculo con su hijo eran tan fuerte como el cronista decía y lo llenaba de alegría y orgullo, pues eso significaba que después de todo en parte no había sido todo en vano, que no había hecho todo mal y que había alcanzado su objetivo, que le hacía ver cuán gran y vasta era su relación con su hijo y llegar a ser como siempre soñó, ser un buen padre, cariñoso, cuidadoso, siempre estar para su hijo cuando lo necesitaba, como su padre.  
Y por eso Sonrió lleno de alegra, emoción y agradecimiento hacia el cronista.

Ignitus: Gracias cronista, me alegra mucho saberlo.  
Cronista: No es nada, bueno prosigamos.

El cronista camino y se sentó a un costado del reloj.

Cronista: No te hare esperar más, Spyro te necesita.

Ignitus, quien lo había seguido con la mirada se voltea y se acerca, poniéndose enfrente de la imagen, no pudo evitar sentir una puntada cuando volvió a ver a Spyro aun llorando, causando que se encogiera un poco, quejándose por el dolor, apretando su mandíbula, mientras la ira y angustia volvían, pero Ignitus se calmo y miro con firmeza, si quería lograrlo debía ser fuerte.

Ignitus: Estoy listo.  
Cronista: Bien, empecemos.

Spyro seguía llorando en los gruesos brazos de Terrador, aun descargando el tremendo y doloroso dolor que llevaba adentro, mientras empezaba a oscurecer tornando al cielo de un color purpura con el sol en el horizonte, medio oculto largando sus últimos rayos de luz y la luna ya en lo alto, empezando a brillar con su delicada y hermosa luz.  
ÉL, Cynder, Sparx, Cyril y Volteer se habían quedado consolándolo al dragón purpura.

Terrador: _Por los ancestros, Spyro si que está lleno de dolor, hace bastante tiempo que rompió a llorar en mis brazos………… pobre joven dragón……… hay amigo, yo también te extraño_

Pensó serrando los ojos con una expresión de tristeza, comprensión y lastima. Pero tenían que parar, había cosas que hacer y se estaba haciendo tarde, no podían quedarse así.  
Pero para su sorpresa Spyro dejo de gemir el nombre de Ignitus y empezó a tranquilizarse, al punto que dejo de llorar, Terrador vio como el joven dragón se secaba las últimas lagrimas con sus garras, ya el cielo se había tornado de un violeta oscuro.

Terrador: ¿Mejor, Spyro?

Dijo delicadamente. 

Cynder: Si, ¿estás mejor?  
Spyro: Si, ya estoy bien, perdón por haber tardado tanto, es que era inmenso el dolor que tenia.  
Dijo separándose de Terrador.

Terrador: No importa Spyro, lo importante es que estas mejor ahora. 

Spyro tal vez se había descargado y tranquilizado, pero eso no significaba que se había recuperado totalmente de la pérdida de su mentor y con las palabras de Terrador recordó algo que le había dicho Ignitus, pasando fugazmente una imagen mental de la cara de este, de esos ojos anaranjados….  
Esto hiso entristecerlo y bajar la cabeza, cerrado los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía una punzada en su pecho, largo un queji  
do, esto alarma a todos.

Terrador: ¿estás seguro que estás mejor joven dragón? 

Spyro levanta la cabeza y lo mira, aun con rastro de dolor en su cara.

Spyro: No, estoy bien………… es solo que es muy difícil, a cada momento aparece algo que me recuerda a él y el dolor vuelve.

Terrador: Tranquilo, entiendo que te es difícil, pero tienes que dejarlo ir Spyro, como dije antes es lo mejor, no digo que lo olvides claro que no, todos lo seguiremos recordándolo y extrañando, pero no podemos pasar cada día de nuestras vidas en ello, con el tiempo te recuperarás, lo sé y no dudo que te tomara mucho tiempo, tranquilamente puedes hacerlo, si necesitas a alguien en donde llorar, nosotros estaremos a tu lado si nos necesitas, joven dragón, pero eso no significa que lo hagas como has hecho hasta ahora ¿entendido?

Dijo esto último con cierta dureza, pero expresando a la vez preocupación y paternalmente.

Spyro: Entendido, y……. gracias.  
Terrador: No es por nada Spyro,………… bien, Vamos, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que ustedes dos de vallan a dormir jóvenes dragones.

Todos se pusieron en marcha con Terrador al frente, menos Spyro, que se quedo donde estaba con la cabeza baja. Sparx y Cynder se dieron cuenta que Spyro no los seguía y pararon.

Sparx: ¿Hermano no vienes?  
Cynder: ¿Spyro, Seguro que estas mejor? Tienes que venir.

Terrador se dio cuenta de que los jóvenes dragones y Sparx no lo seguían, se paró de repente, girando la cabeza para ver a Spyro en el mismo lugar que antes y Cynder y Sparx a medio camino hablándole a este para que venga, Suspiro, parecía que Spyro no estaba bien de nuevo.  
Cyril y Volteer se pararon por la repentina acción de Terrador y giraron sus cabezas para mirarlo.

Cyril: ¿Hay algo malo, Terrador?

Terrador gira de nuevo la cabeza para mirarlos.

Terrador: Es Spyro, parece que sigue algo mal, Vallan, yo me encargare de él.  
Dijo esto último dándose vuelta y caminado hacia los jóvenes. Cyril y Volteer se quedaran un momento viendo como su amigo se iba.

Cyril: Parece que el joven Spyro jamás se recobrara.  
Volteer: No lo sé Cyril, la verdad es que hay que tener esperanza de que lo haga, eso sí, le tomara tiempo.  
Dijo volteándose y caminando al templo.  
Cyril: Si……..

Dijo mirando pensativo a Terrador y luego volteándose el también y siguiendo a Volteer.

Cyril: ¿Sabes que, Volteer? Por lo visto Terrador se ha vuelto mas cuidadoso con Spyro, más de lo habitual, me parece que se está atrayendo por el joven dragón, como si quisiera tomar el rol de Ignitus.  
Volteer: ¿vos crees? Yo también lo he notado, pero no hay que olvidar que dijo que lo hacía porque le prometió a Ignitus cuidarlo en su ausencia, además, aunque lo intentemos jamás ninguno de nosotros podrá llenar totalmente el vacio que Ignitus dejo en Spyro.  
Cyril: Si, no lo dudo, pero hay cosas que hiso que no haría por la promesa y también hay cosas que no me cierran.

Dijo mirando para atrás por un momento al tiempo que Volteer entraba al templo y este hiso lo mismo. 

Terrador se acerco a Cynder y Sparx, estos lo miran temiendo que los retara, Pero este se la dirigía a Spyro.

Terrador: Vamos Spyro, de todos nosotros vos eres el necesitas mas dormir.  
Spyro: Denme unos minutos, Solo, es todo lo que necesitó.

Terrador se quedo en Silencio, evaluando el pedido del joven dragón, al final llego a un veredicto.

Terrador: (Suspira) Bien, sé que no es usual de mi, pero te dejare, no tardes mucho y será la UNICA vez que lo hago, ¿Entendido?  
Spyro: Entendido, no tardare.}

Terrador, Cynder y Sparx Se dieron vuelta, Spyro observó cómo se iban y entraban al templo, Terrador le dio una última mirada antes de entrar.

Spyro se dio vuelta y se sentó, mirando al cielo ya totalmente oscuro, lleno de estrellas que desprendían sus pequeñas luces y titilaban, la luna brillando en su máximo esplendor, iluminado el paisaje que tenía delante, con su delicada luz plateada, una leve y suave brisa paso, haciendo mover las hojas de los arboles cercanos. Spyro respiro hondo, sabiendo que en ese aire ahora estaba su mentor, con esperanza de consuelo.

El viento lo refresco por dentro, pasando por cada célula de su cuerpo, purificándolo, le pareció sentir la esencia del dragón de fuego en el, como tantos otros dragones que murieron y que ahora contribuyan con la naturaleza, esto lo termino de tranquilizar, disfrutando al máximo ese aire, hinchando su pecho, sacando sus últimos rastros de su tristeza anterior, aunque aun con dolor en su pecho, pues esto no lo llenaba como él quisiera que lo hiciera.

Nunca se había podido despedir de él como correspondida y ahora pensaba que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, lleno de esperanza, creyendo que lo estaba escuchando donde quiera que este y mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas, respiro hondo de nuevo, listo para decir esas palabra que tanto había querido decir a su padre-figura.

Spyro: Desearía que estuvieras aquí, Ignitus, te extraño tanto, la vida no será lo mismo sin vos, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de decirnos adiós y ahora lo estoy haciendo………. Vos me enseñaste todo lo necesario, para que sobreviviera a este nuevo mundo al que descubrí cuando descubrí que no era una libélula, como yo creía, yo estaba confundido y perdido, no sabiendo a donde ir……… y nos encontramos, vos me guiaste, enseñándome todo lo que sabias, lo que significaba se un dragón, el elemento fuego y que estaba destinado a grandes cosas, al principio no estaba seguro, pero vos me alentaste, llenándome de confianza y coraje en mi mismo para hacerlo,……. te debo demasiado Ignitus, por todo lo que hiciste por mí, siempre me reconfortaste, dándome palabras de ánimo, con esa mirada llena de bondad y cariño, esos ojos que siempre me reconfortaban, calentándome y mostrándome cuanta preocupación tenias por mí, más allá de que sea el dragón purpura, vos siempre creíste en mi, Ignitus, pasar lo que pasara, siempre tuviste esperanza en mi……. nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelo y de decirte todo esto, tu significaste y significas todavía mucho para mi Ignitus…………… que descanses en paz, Ignitus, quizás algún día nos veamos. 

Unas lágrimas se le formaron en los ojos y rodaron por cara, mientras seguía mirando al cielo, se había emocionado tanto porque finalmente dijo esas palabras, que expresaban todo lo que sentía por su mentor, finalmente lo hacía, cuando este ya no estaba entre los vivíos, pero tenía la esperanza que lo había escuchado, dando su despedía a quien había significado tanto en su vida.

Respiro hondo de nuevo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y levanto un poco más la cabeza, sonrió , llenado su pecho de aire, llenándose del ser de su mentor, disfrutándolo al máximo y contento de que había dicho tales palabras.

Pero de pronto esa sonrisa se transformo en dolor y suspiro, bajando la cabeza al suelo y largando unas cuantas lagrimas mas, era difícil para el razonar que el guardián del fuego ya no estaba y cuando parecía que se había recuperado, que había entendido,  
Volvía el dolor del vacío en su alma, quebrándolo, lo extrañaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir fácilmente.

Los segundos pasaban, los que eran eternos para Spyro, mientras el dolor lo consumía de nuevo, quedándose en silencio, intentando echar para atrás las lágrimas y tranquilizarse.

El viento volvió a soplar, acariciándole la cara suavemente al pasar y al pasar por su oído le pareció escuchar un susurro, una vos en el viento pronunciando su nombre.

_Spyro………_

Abrió los ojos de repente, llenos de sorpresa, shoqueado, esa vos…….. La reconocía, era inconfundible para él, pero…… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se lo estaría imaginando? ¿O de verdad le estaba respondiendo?

Levanto rápidamente la cabeza y miro a todos lados, con esperanza, buscándolo, una serie de sentimientos de alegría, emoción, reconforta miento y incredulidad empezaron a formarse en su interior.

Spyro: ¿Ignitus?

Dijo excitado, esperando a que se le confirmarse si realmente había escuchado la vos de su mentor en el aire, o si solo era un producto de su imaginación, de su deseo desesperado de que el volviera otra vez.

Una brisa volvió a pasar, con más fuerza y con ella la vos de su mentor, llamándolo.

_Spyro……….._

Con esto se le termino de confirmar, lo era, no sabía cómo, pero estaba. La vos reconfortante y calidad del dragón de fuego en el viento, la alegra invadió totalmente en Spyro, sacando todo dolor de su cuerpo y mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, llenando su alma de alegría y emoción.

Spyro: ¡¡IGNITUS!!

Esto le repodrió una nueva brisa de viento.

Ignitus: _Spyro……………. Yo realmente nunca me iré, siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón, vallas a donde vallas, yo siguió mirándote, joven dragón, tal vez ya no pertenezca a los vivíos, pero mi alma siempre estará contigo, siempre, mientras vos y los demás me recuerden seguiré viviendo……………._

Spyro se reconforto con la dulce vos de su mentor, con sus palabras y que le hicieron sentir que lo estaba mirando, estuviese donde estuviese y sintió que estaba con él en su corazón.

Spyro: Gracias Ignitus, vos siempre sabes cómo reconfortarme.

Otra nueva briza cargada de de susurros paso.

Ignitus: _Y lo hago porque me importas Spyro, más que nadie, siempre te cuidare, joven dragón y debó decir que estoy orgulloso de vos, te felicitó por derrotar a Malefor, sabía que lo harías, pero ahora tienes que continuar tu vida, ahora hay otros que te necesitan más que yo, se que la vida no es justa pero es necesario que me dejes ir Spyro, como dije mi vida entre los vivos termino y la tuya sigue, no quiero que por mi culpa la malgastes, además tienes que seguir cumpliendo tu rol como dragón purpura y yo te guiare si lo necesitas, siempre, joven dragón………._

Spyro se lleno con esto, el hecho de escuchar en sus palabras que le importaba, que lo cuidaba y que estaba orgulloso de él, le hacía saltar de emoción y alegría, largando lagrimas de alegría mirando al cielo con una sonrisa y también pudo terminar de entender que tenía que seguir con su vida, viniendo del propio dragón al que estuvo llorando lo hacía terminar de aceptarlo, sabiendo que estaría con él.

Spyro: _De nuevo gracias Ignitus,…..ahora lo entiendo con vos hablándome, te debó muchísimo por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

Un nuevo viento soplo.

Ignitus: _No, vos sos al que debó agradecer Spyro, vos me enseñaste cosas, cosas que jamás sentí antes, dándome una razón para seguir luchando, se que tendría que haber estado para vos más de lo que estuve, pero nunca olvidare esos preciosos momento que compartí con vos, joven dragón………………. Bueno, me tengo que ir, no puedo seguir manteniendo esto, recuerda, siempre te estaré mirando, joven dragón._

Spyro disfruto las primaras palabras de Ignitus y el también almacenaba esos inolvidables recuerdos con su mentor, pero luego le agarro pánico, empezó a llorar de nuevo, mientras el dolor en su pecho volvía, alimentándose de su desesperación y tristeza de pensar que se iba de nuevo, no quería que se fuera tan pronto, quería que se quedara, lo necesitaba.

Spyro: ¡¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO TE VALLAS!!

El viento soplo con fuerza varia veces seguidas, sacudiendo a los arboles de alrededor con su poder.

Ignitus: _Siempre………._  
Spyro: Por favor, no te vayas……  
Ignitus: _En tu corazón siempre……………._  
Spyro: Ignitus, te necesito……..  
Ignitus: _Siempre…………_  
Spyro: por favor…………

El viento paro de repente, dejándose de escuchar la voz del dragón de fuego, Spyro se hecho al suelo, llorando y sollozando, consumido por la tristeza, sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pecho de nuevo, al haberse ido su mentor, Llorando porque lo había dejado de nuevo en tan corto tiempo que lo había reconfortado, lo necesitaba aun.

Spyro: Ignitus, porque…………

Dijo gimiendo y continuo llorando descargando este nuevo dolor, pero aunque lloraba sabia que tenia a Ignitus cerca suyo, en su corazón y que siempre lo estaría vigilando, aun que eso no quitaba que añorar su presencia, su calor y su mirada, seguía necesitándolo y no entendía por qué se había ido tan pronto, dejándolo sufriendo bajo la noche llena de estrellas, solo.

El cristal en su pecho dejo de iluminar en cuanto Ignitus puso fin a la conversación con su hijo, poniéndole fin a la técnica que el cronista le había enseñado recientemente, respiro pesadamente, jadeando, este le había costado parte de su energía, aun con su nueva juventud.

Ignitus miro a su predecesor por un momento.

Ignitus: Gracias Cronista, estoy totalmente agradecido, pero creo que no fue suficiente. 

Dijo con tristeza a volver a ver a la imagen de su Hijo en el reloj, tirado en el piso del balcón llorando y gimiendo por su repentina ida, por la momentánea consolación que le había dado y el sentía lo mismo, había podido comunicarse con Spyro y consolarlo, pero había testeado ese placer insatisfecho por no estar más tiempo, sabiendo que no había sido suficiente para el joven dragón.

Y por eso como Spyro, el dolor del pecho apareció en Ignitus y el antiguo cronista pudo notarlo en los ojos de este a lo que respondió:

Cronista: Lo sé, pero por ahora es lo más cercano que puedes estar de Spyro, debido a tu límite de conocimientos de tus nuevas habilidades y poderes como el nuevo Cronista y debido a la energía que cuesta esto no puedes hacerlo muy seguidamente, 1 vez por mes únicamente.  
Ignitus: (con ojos llorosos) Bien, solo espero poder reunirme con el algún día y contarle la verdad si es que Terrador no lo hace.  
Cronista: Veré que puedo hacer, adiós Ignitus.  
Ignitus: Adiós, antiguo Cronista.

El Cronista se va por donde vino, desapareciendo rápidamente con una fugaz luz celeste, dejando nada más que una estela de magia en el aire.  
Ignitus continúo viendo con dolor a Spyro, que seguía llorando y gimiendo.

Spyro: _Ignitus………. porque…………_

Ignitus largo unas lagrimas y puso una pata sobre el cristal, sobre su hijo y bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos, entregándose a la tristeza y al dolor que rodearon su corazón, mientras el dolor se acrecentaba. 

Ignitus: Lo siento hijo mío……………..

Spyro continuaba llorado, lamentado y gimiendo en el suelo del balcón, en la noche, aun con el dolor del vacío en su corazón por la corta presencia de su mentor, sintiéndose solo.

Pero pronto su soledad seria cortada.

Vos: ¡SPYRO!

El grito era uno de de asombro y desesperación. Sintió unas apresuradas y pesadas pisadas que hacían temblar el piso y luego unos grandes brazos que lo agarraron cuidadosamente, Spyro no opuso resistencia, es más, se aferro a ellos, no importándole nada más que en descargar su nuevo dolor, aun pensando en Ignitus.  
Lloró y entre abrió los ojos, vio que era Terrador, quien había salido para ver cómo estaba preocupado por que el dragón purpura tardaba tanto en entrar, Spyro apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del viejo dragón de tierra, aferrándose a este y llorando, mientas el guardián lo abrazo suavemente con sus brazos, intentando tranquilizar al joven dragón.

Terrador: Tranquilo, Spyro, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien………..

Dijo suavemente, sintiendo pena por el joven dragón, no entiendo por qué este había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pero el tono suave y cuidadoso de Terrador solo hiso que Spyro se quejara y sollozara más, Terrador dejo que llorara por un rato, dejando que Spyro se descargara tranquilamente sin perturbarlo y únicamente abrasándolo como consuelo. Hasta que, con cuidado de no ser duro con él en ese momento, le cuestiono.

Terrador: ¿Qué paso joven dragón? Me dijiste que estabas mejor y ahora te encuentro llorando otra vez. 

Spyro levanto la cabeza y miro a Terrador con lagrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas, sus ojos purpuras mostraba desesperación y sufrimiento, este quería contarle lo que acababa de suceder pero no estaba del todo tranquilo como para hacerlo.

Spyro: E….e….es……Q...Que……...y...yo………E...Estaba…..y...y....Lu…luego……  
Terrador: Tranquilízate Spyro, no hay apuro Joven dragón. 

Dijo aun en el tono suave y tranquilizador. Spyro obedeció y respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y de a poco a poco lo hiso.  
Spyro: Gracias Terrador.  
Terrador: No es nada Spyro, ahora cuéntame lo que paso.

Dijo suavemente mientras le secaba con su garra las últimas lágrimas a Spyro, esto reconforto a Spyro, no del todo, pero la mayor parte.

Spyro: Bueno, yo solo quería quedarme afuera para airéame un poco y ver la noche y pensando que era el momento perfecto le dedique unas palabras de despedida a Ignitus, esto me emociono un poco, sintiéndome feliz por todo lo que dije, pero a la vez volvió el dolor y yo me queje un poco………… cuando me hablo con un susurro.  
Esto genero preguntas en Terrador.

Terrador: ¿Quién te hablo?  
Spyro: Ignitus, me llamaba.

Dijo dificultosamente, esto genero confusión en Terrador.

Terrador: Pero eso es imposible, puedo entender que esto te cuesta mucho Spyro, pero debes estar imaginándotelo.  
Spyro: No Terrador, es real, el me llamaba, en el viento.  
Terrador: debe haberte parecido por cuan desesperado estas de verlo otra vez.  
Spyro: Pero lo juro, el me hablo y me dijo que nunca se iría, que siempre estaría conmigo, que me vigilaba y me seguía cuidado, siempre y que estaba orgulloso de mí, yo le conteste agradecido y él me contesto y dijo que me quería más que cualquiera y que tenía que seguir mi vida sin él y yo otra vez le conteste agradecido de todo lo que hiso por mí, me dijo algunas palabras más agradeciéndome a mí y….y….y...y…L...Luego….. ¡SE FUE! 

Y rompió a llorar de nuevo sobre el pecho de Terrador, recordando la ida de su mentor, pero este lo separo y le levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y tranquilizarlo, Terrador no estaba seguro, pero le creería a Spyro.

Terrador: Joven dragón, tranquilo ¿No escuchaste a Ignitus? el siempre estará contigo, nunca te dejara.

Spyro: ¡L...lo sé! Es…es………..que no puedo evitarlo, me reconforto su presencia y en tan corto tiempo se fue de nuevo.  
Terrador: Y Spyro, el no puede quedarse, el tiene que irse, ya no pertenece a este mundo…………….. Ahora, vamos, es muy tarde, tienes que dormir, te hará bien.

Spyro asintió, tranquilizándose y limpiándose las lagrimas, Terrador le dio una sonrisa rápida para reconfortarlo, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el templo, Spyro lo siguió, caminado en silencio, sintiéndose agradecido por el consola miento de Terrador y sonrió débilmente, mientras se reconfortaba con esto y con las palabras previas de su mentor.  
Llegaron a la puerta entraron, Volteer y Cyril que estaban alrededor de la pileta, los miraron y enseguida notaron que Spyro había llorado recientemente. 

Cyril: ¿Estás bien Spyro?  
Spyro: Si, estoy bien, mucho mejor.

Dijo sonriendo.

Volteer: ¿Qué paso?  
Terrador: Por favor, Cyril, Volteer, Spyro tuvo un largo día hoy y acaba de tranquilizarse, AHORA tiene que dormir.  
Terrador mira a Spyro.  
Terrador: Vamos Spyro.

Spyro atraviesa la puerta dejando atrás a Cyril y Volteer y empieza a caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación y para su sorpresa y la de los otros dos guardianes lo sigue Terrador, pero no lo cuestiona, este pretendía asegurarse que se fuera a dormir y además para vigilarlo y cuidarlo por Ignitus, como este haría con el joven dragón, llegaron a la habitación de Spyro que seguía con la puerta rota.

Terrador: Siento por lo de la puerta, la reparare mañana, pero por ahora tendrás que dormir sin ella.  
Spyro: No importa.

Spyro entro cuidadosamente pasando por los restos de madera y se acostó sobre su cama de paja y cojines purpura en la que dormía, Terrador también entro barriendo esos restos de madera para un costado y se acostó al lado de Spyro en el piso, determinado a esperar y asegurarse que el dragón purpura se durmiera y para hacerle compañía.  
Spyro se vio agradecido por esto, al ver que Terrador estaba mostrando tanta preocupación por él y antes de bajar la cabeza mira al gran dragón con agradecimiento. 

Spyro: Gracias Terrador, fuiste un gran consuelo para mi, gracias por tranquilizarme y tratar de reconfortarme.

Y bajo la cabeza, poniéndola entre sus patas y Cerrado sus ojos, dándose cuenta recién de todo el cansancio que tenia.  
El guardián de tierra le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Terrador: De nada Spyro, ahora descansa joven dragón, lo necesitas.

Terrador observo a Spyro un buen rato, viendo como el joven dragón respiraba y entraba al mundo del sueño, este permaneció tranquilo en silencio y cuando Terrador se dispuso a levantarse porque creyó de que ya era suficiente, Spyro largo un quejido que alarmo a Terrador.

Spyro: Ignitus…….

Terrador suspiro, con tristeza, el joven dragón no se salvaba ni en sueños de dolor y el tormento. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza con una pata y se levanto cuidadosamente dándose vuelta y caminado hacia la entrada, no queriendo despertar al joven dragón, se marcho silenciosamente a reuniré con los otros dos guardianes.  
Cuando cruzó la puerta rumbo al pasillo hacia la pileta de las visiones escucho un nuevo quejido de Spyro.

Spyro: Ignitus……Ignitus…….

Terrador solo suspiro de nuevo y continúo caminado, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más por él.


	6. Chapter 6

Terrador llego enfrente de la puerta que se abrió automáticamente y entro a la sala de las visiones donde Cyril y Volteer lo esperaban.

Cyril: ¿y Bien Terrador? ¿Qué paso?

Terrador se acercó a la pileta en un extremo opuesto al los guardianes y se sentó.

Terrador: Tuve que consolar y tranquilizar al joven dragón de nuevo, lo encontré tirado en el suelo llorando otra vez, cuando logre tranquilizarlo Spyro me dijo que alguien le había hablado o través del viento y es lo que más me desconcertó.   
Cyril: ¿hablar a través del viento? Parece poco creíble ¿Quién dice que le hablo?  
Terrador: Ignitus.

Cyril y Volteer lo miraron sorprendidos e incrédulos.

Cyril: ¡Pero eso es Imposible! Totalmente absurdo...... ¿Cómo un muerto puede comunicarse?  
Volteer: Sin embargo Cyril he leído que existe una remota posibilidad de que un fallecido se comunique, aun que no quiero contradecirte Terrador, pero mi hipótesis da que lo más probable es por el gran anhelo de Spyro por querer ver a Ignitus está haciendo que su mente le traicione y le parezca que Ignitus le habla.  
Terrador: No se si de verdad fue Ignitus, pero le creo a Spyro, lo que me conto que le dijo solo lo podría haber hecho el.  
Cyril: ¿ Y Cuáles fueron esas palabras exactamente? 

Terrador dijo lo que le conto Spyro sobre su conversación con Ignitus y que paso luego de eso, Cyril se quedo pensativo.

Cyril: Esas palabras Indudablemente solo pueden salir de Ignitus, sin embargo, aun no me convence del todo, me pregunto si realmente paso.  
Volteer: Aunque siguió en pie con mi Hipótesis, las palabras me hacen suponer mas que no fue producto de su imaginación, además fue el único re confortamiento que Spyro tuvo como para que sea lo suficiente para estar feliz.

Quedaron en silencio un rato, pensado en el destino del joven dragón y sintiendo tristeza por él. 

Volteer: Pobre Joven dragón, de verdad se está desgarrando del dolor sin Ignitus, lo calmamos, lo entiende, pero vuelve a llorar otra vez.  
Terrador: Si, ya lo escuchamos antes, Ignitus era como un padre para él, todos sabemos que es comprensible de que este así y aunque Ignitus se haya comunicado con él tiene que superarlo.  
Volteer: Eso sin duda, en Spyro descansa una gran responsabilidad, tiene que ser fuerte para ello, Lo único que hay que hacer es tenerle paciencia y esperar que se recupere.

Los guardianes se quedan en silenció un rato, pensando en Spyro, cada uno con su grado de preocupación y también, pensando en su viejo amigo. Ignitus les asía falta a ellos también, en menor medida que Spyro, pero les hacía falta, se notaba mucho la ausencia del sabio dragón rojo y ellos se habían dado cuenta hace tiempo….

Sus reuniones no tenían rumbo, se iban por las ramas por cuestiones simples y algunas veces terminaba discutiendo entre sí por pequeñeces, de hecho, las discusiones entre Cyril y Volteer se habían duplicado en esos cinco días, no estando el guardián del fuego para pararlas y cuándo Terrador lo intentaba, terminaban teniendo mini batallas, después terminaban llegando a un acuerdo, casi siempre propuesta por Terrador, debido a que este era el más seguro en tomar una decisión de los tres, pero tardaban un montón las reuniones, haciéndose excesivamente largas , durando horas, e incluso, tardaron dos días en terminar de resolver una cuestión, debido a que habían terminado sin hablarse entre sí, cuando la discusión se había vuelto tan tensa que terminaron peleándose y decidieron ignorarse por el resto del día. La ausencia de Ignitus, quien siempre sabia que hacer en cualquier situación y cortando discusiones que eran innecesarias, les pesaba mucho, no teniendo al dragón en quien sabían que siempre tendría la palabra o decisión correcta, en quien podía confiar sin ninguna objeción, ya sin su líder, eran como un barco a la deriva del mar, ya sin su capitán.

Sumado con tener que consolar, e intentar hacer razonar y comprender de una vez por todas, cada día, sobre la muerte del dragón de fuego a Spyro, quien había sido el timón del barco, acarreando la esperanza y el futuro de todos y que como ellos, ya sin el capitán, no podía girar o tomar el envión para continuar el camino, quedando estancado en el dolor de la perdida de Ignitus.  
Todo eso sumado, los empujaba más allá de sus límites, estresándolos por lo que tenían que lidiar cada día, dando otro motivo para hacerlos más intolerantes en las reuniones, dejándolos más débiles, sin fuerza, sumado a lo viejo que eran los tres, dejándolos sin rumbo.

Cyril suspira, saliendo de esos pensamientos dolorosos de su mente.

Cyril: Todo esta tan perdido y sin decisiones, sin respuesta, sin solución.

Terrador y Volteer salieron de sus pensamientos, sorprendidos del inesperado y repentino corte de silencio y luego asintieron débilmente la cabeza a la afirmación de Cyril, habían estado pensado en lo mismo cada uno en su forma de analizar, pero concordando en la misma conclusión.

Terrador: Si, todos extrañamos mucho a nuestro viejo amigo, se nota que hace falta.  
Volteer: Aunque más que nadie Spyro.   
Cyril: Eso ya se dio por sobre entendido Volteer.

Hubo otro breve silencio, en el que Terrador sintió una vez más el dolor de la falta de su mejor amigo al pensar en él, pero de una manera en la que sus ojos empezaron al ponerse llorosos, pero hiso un esfuerzo y tiro las lagrimas para atrás, llorar no conseguía nada y solo generaría preocupación innecesaria en los otros dos guardianes, además estaba en su naturaleza no dejarse llevar por las meras emociones, manteniéndose fuerte, ya había experimentado la pérdida de un ser querido antes y sabia como controlar esto. Esto no quito que estuviera en pena por la caída de Ignitus.

Terrador: Ignitus, no es lo mismo sin vos amigo.

Dijo bajando la cabeza y cerrado los ojos, fue demasiado para él, que no pudo controlarlo y dejo que una sola lagrima saliera de su ojo derecho y rodara por su mejilla, pero pareció que los otro dos guardianes no lo notaron, pues en cuanto subió su cabeza, vio Cyril indignado por lo que acaba de decir.

Cyril: Ya empiezas a hablar como Spyro.

Dijo en un tono hostil, a lo que Terrador rápidamente respondió, aquedo las cejas Irritado por que el guardián del hielo lo comparar con el joven dragón. 

Terrador: La diferencia es que yo lo acepto. 

Dijo en tono desafiante, justificando su razón por la cual no se estaba volviendo tan sensible y estancado como Spyro, queriendo justificar el comentario y la lagrima, a pesar de que comprendía y se compadecía del joven dragón no haría igual que él y en esa decisión estaba firme.

El aire estaba algo tenso y Volteer miraba nervioso a los dos temiendo que se desatara otro conflicto.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignitus: Hay viejos amigos, como me gustaría que supieran que soy el cronista.

Ignitus observaba a los tres guardianes, viendo como Terrador y Cyril se miraba hostilmente y Volteer los miraba nervioso, queriendo intervenir, pero con miedo de causar una batalla si lo hacía como había pasado antes.

Se sentía algo culpable, además de ver a su hijo, había estado observado de vez en cuando las discusiones del los guardianes, viendo como estos estaba algo perdidos por su ausencia, entablando discusiones y peleas innecesarias, con esperanza había esperado que se acostumbrarían y se ajustarían a su ausencia en poco tiempo, pero por lo visto no habían podido hacerlo, si por lo menos podría comunicarse con ellos, pero ya había gastado esa posibilidad con su hijo y no se retractaba de ello.  
Había visto con inmensa gratitud e igual dolor como Terrador consolaba y llevaba Spyro a dormir, vigilando al joven dragón y asegurándose de cumplir su promesa con el de la mejor manera y para su sorpresa se había dado cuenta que en este último tiempo que el guardián de tierra había sido mas gentil y suave con el joven dragón, por la forma que lo trataba a este, asiéndole ver el lado paternal de Terrador, que no se veía muy usualmente por el carácter duro y guerrero del dragón, no tenía ninguna duda, Terrador no se daba cuenta, pero por su insistencia de querer cumplir su promesa con tanta intensidad, estaba haciéndolo tratar de ocupar su lugar en el corazón de su hijo y esto lo hacía sonreír de una manera inimaginable, aunque sabía muy bien, como había concluido antes, que nadie podría ocupar totalmente su lugar, y Terrador y los otros guardianes estaban consientes de ello.

Al igual que Terrador había suspirado con dolor y culpa cuando su hijo murmuro su nombre entre sueños y ahora había contemplado como discutían sobre el estado de Spyro y si él realmente se comunico con su hijo (cosa que no podía discutir de la duda de los guardianes, porque hasta el admitía que parecía poco creíble) y también (y eso explica la culpa anterior) de cómo notaban su falta y lo extrañaban, como Terrador increíblemente no había podido mantenerse, largando esa única lagrima por él y diciendo su falta entre los guardianes y de cómo Cyril había respondido mal ante ese comentario, por el malestar que rondaba al Dragón de hielo y no podía culparlo, aunque sentía cierto disgusto porque estos no sabía controlar sus emociones, incluso si estos eran empujados al límite por sus obligaciones.  
Y Llego ahora a esta situación en la que Terrador y Cyril parecían estar a punto de entrar a discutir ferozmente como otras veces, con Volteer indeciso de que hacer, Ignitus pensó en Spyro por un momento y suspiro.

Ignitus: Me gustaría que también lo sepas mi hijo, Mmm…………. Terrador aun no se lo ha dicho ni siquiera a Cyril y Volteer, ahora que estos saben que mi hijo me considera como un padre, por favor Cronista has algo ya no creo que pueda soportar más.

\-------

Volteer miraba aun nervioso a Cyril y Terrador que seguían dirigiéndose miradas poco amigables, a pesar de la tención habían permanecido en Silencio, porque Cyril no había podido decir nada ante la afirmación de Terrador, pero aun seguía irritado por aquello y Terrador estaba esperado que este dijera algo, en caso de que tuviera que defenderse, aun Irritado por el comentario y hostilidad anterior de Cyril.

Volteer al fin decidió que, si no los paraba ahora, quizás sería peor, a pesar de la posibilidad de desatar una batalla igualmente, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Volteer: Terrador, Cyril, por favor, no es el mejor momento, ni espacio de tiempo, para desatar un conflicto innecesario entre sí por sus malestares, entiendo que fueron días difíciles para los tres, pues yo también fui atrapado por el estrés y todos lo sabemos, pero después de todo lo que sucedió hoy creo que ya fue suficiente.

Dijo en tono calmado para no contribuir a la tención y bajarles los humos al los dos, Ni Cyril, ni Terrador respondieron a Volteer, pero pensaron en lo que decía, Volteer había hablado en el Inicio del conflicto, por lo que los dos no se tenían tanta Irritación, salida recién de la tristeza de pensar en Ignitus y previamente toda la compasión al joven dragón, hacia que justo ese día sus mentes estuvieran mas pasivas, a pesar de cierta impaciencia existente, causado que los dos pudieran aceptar la palabras de Volteer, este tenía razón, ahora debía ser media noche y después de él dificultoso trabajo de hacer razonar otra vez a Spyro, sentían que no había necesidad de complicarse más.  
Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se calmaron, evadiendo increíblemente la posibilidad de desatar una batalla, relajándose, Cyril suspiro, vencido ante las palabras de Volteer, no podía denegar que tenía razón, pero oponía cierta resistencia a ello, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

Cyril: Para mi pesar, Volteer tiene razón esta vez, no veo la necesidad de pelear contigo ahora Terrador, a pesar de que sigo firme en mi comentario.

Terrador a diferencia de Cyril, había reflexionado y aceptado las palabras de entrada.

Terrador: Lo mismo digo yo, Cyril, considerando la ahora que es no hay necesidad, además, despertaríamos a los jóvenes y no es conveniente que eso pase, más a Spyro, que acababa de dormirse.

Dijo firmemente, con su seriedad habitual, luego pensó un momento, reflexionando de esta pelea que había estado a punto de ocurrir, las palabras de Volteer le habían abierto mas la mente, estaban consientes de los problemas que habían tenido y de sus causas, pero aun no los habían sabido resolver, era tiempo de páralo. Y con esto, tomo aire como estando a punto de entrar en una batalla y tener que darle un discurso a los soldadas para alentarlos. 

Terrador: estamos llenos de estrés por nuestras responsabilidades, causando estas pelas innecesarias que estuvieron durante estos días, es tiempo de parar esto, por más que nos cueste debemos mantener nuestros temperamentos.

Volteer y Cyril deliberaron por un momento y asistieron la cabeza estando de acuerdo con el dragón de tierra.

Volteer: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esas discusiones empleado horas en resolver asuntos mus simples, alejándonos de lo que realmente estamos capacitados, temiendo en cuenta nuestro rol como guardianes, estamos desmereciendo el titulo así. 

Hubo otra pausa de Silencio en la que Terrador pensó para darle un cierre al tema.

Terrador: Para finalizar esto, se, y ustedes también, cual es la principal causa, Hemos aceptado la muerte de Ignitus, pero no estamos llevándola tan bien como se debería, saben que nos hace falta, que elegimos a Ignitus como líder por la indiscutible confianza que teníamos en él y en la eficacia de sus decisiones, pero es tiempo de aprender a resolver la cosas sin él, de confiar entre nosotros y tomar decisiones, de continuar, es necesario, por el bien de nosotros y de los jóvenes, de controlarnos y seguir remando para adelante.  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras Cyril y Volteer reflexionaban, le daban la razón a Terrador, había que dejar de esperar que la solución a esos problemas vinera de otro lado y de acusar y desconfiar de cada decisión o afirmación que hacía cada uno, ahora que Ignitus no estaba para parar sus peleas y tomar las decisiones.

Cyril: Totalmente de acuerdo, aunque creo que la cuestión esta, en decidir quién es el nuevo líder, considerando que ese justamente es el problema que tenemos.  
Volteer: Si, Considerado que Ignitus era el líder del grupo y ahora ya no está, sería lo indicado.

Terrador cerró los ojos, pensando en la cuestión, pero inexplicablemente en ese momento su cabeza tiro en pensar en Spyro, como si un soga invisible lo hiciera, el guardián suspiro de tristeza, había dejado al joven dragón quejándose en sueños _no tendría que haberlo dejado así, pero…. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ___

__de repente se dio cuenta que se había desconcentrado y rápidamente saco al joven dragón de sus pensamientos_ _

___Qué me esta pasado? ¡Eso no importa ahora! Tengo que concentrarme ____ _

____pero la promesa que había hecho con Ignitus paso rápidamente por su mente, haciéndolo cambiar de opinión no podía dejarlo así, tenía que cuidar de él, pero ¿Cómo?, entonces recordó lo anterior, lo de antes de dar palabra que cuidara de Spyro y lo que había dicho que no podría decírselo a Spyro debido a como estaba  
 _Es tiempo que lo sepan Cyril y Volteer _____ _ _

______Concluyo, que necesitaban saberlo, considerado que el dragón purpura había dicho que Ignitus era un padre para él, era tiempo de dejar de mantener el secreto para el mismo, haber si eso lo ayudaba en algo, para cuidar mejor del joven dragón. Como su deber principal es enseñar y cuidar a jóvenes dragones, consideraba que era más importante que decidir quién era el líder, a si que tendría que ver la manera de cambiar el tema, sin levantar discusión. Abrió los ojos y miro decidido a los otros dos guardianes, que habían esperado la opinión de este._ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador: Quizás, pero creo que será mejor dejar eso para mañana, teniendo en cuenta que es un gestión larga, además todavía tenemos que terminar la cuestión del joven dragón que no termino de aclararse._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril arqueo las cejas._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril: Creo que eso ya lo habíamos dado por terminado, solo tememos que tenerle paciencia, acompañarlo y esperar que se recupere, no veo por qué el tema no está terminado.  
Terrador ignoro el comentario, era típico de Cyril tardar en aceptar la opiniones de los demás y lo había notado ya desde que se había ¨disculpado¨ de la casi-pelea que a habían tenido recientemente, pero no valía la pena perder el tiempo tratado de hacerle ver particularmente que estaba equivocado. Así que simplemente para hacerle verlo._ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador: Si, pero hoy Spyro ha dicho algo que no hay que pasarlo por alto._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril: ¿Qué? ¿El hecho que lo considera a Ignitus como un padre? Bueno, admito que no lo había pensado en esa escala, pero si sabemos y comentamos todos cuan cercanos son Spyro Ignitus antes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador decido no responder a esto también y permaneció en silencio, mirando a Cyril con seriedad, pero Volteer sin perder la calma decidió hazle ver lo que quería decirle el dragón de tierra, pues creía que este no había dicho eso por el simple hecho de querer charla de el lazo de entre Spyro e Ignitus a semejante hora, por que como bien conocía al guardián de Tierra, este siempre escondía un buena razón para cambiar de tema._ _ _ _ _ _

______Volteer: Ignitus fue el primer dragón que conoció Spyro, no es raro que le haya tomado cariño rápidamente y Ignitus siempre cuido a Spyro, incluso desde antes que saliera del cascaron, cuando aún estaba en el templo, tenían un lazo padre-hijo fuerte y ahora que Spyro lo ha dicho, Significa que esta cuestión no es para tomársela a la ligera Cyril, Terrador debe tener un buena razón para no dar por finalizado el tema, tenemos que escucharlo._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril: Aun no veo lo complicado del tema como para discutirlo más, lo que a dicho es solo una afirmación que todos sabemos._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dijo desaprobando la idea, esto empezó a levantar la calma en Volteer diciendo en tono de advertencia._ _ _ _ _ _

______Volteer: ¿no escuchaste a Terrador antes? Debemos escucharnos entre nosotros ¿Qué paso con que estabas de acuerdo? ¿Y de lo de bajar nuestros temperamentos?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Esto Irrito a Cyril._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril: Si, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es de qué necesidad hay de discutir sobre lo que le esta pasado a Spyro si ya lo hemos hecho antes y cientos de veces más.  
Esto termino de Sacar a Volteer, por la terquedad y la arrogancia del guardián del hielo que no veía la intención de Terrador._ _ _ _ _ _

______Volteer: ¡pero Terrador debe tener algo que decir para haber dicho esa afirmación y yo creo que la tiene! ¡Eres tan terco y arrogante!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril respondió de la misma manera, ante la reacción de él guardián de electricidad._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril: ¡AH! ¡¿Y quién eres vos para decir mis defectos cuando vos también los tienes?!¡Con tu charlatanería constante!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Esto ya fue suficiente para Terrador, al principio, pensó que Volteer haría razonar a Cyril, como antes, cuando este hablo por él, pero ahora la discusión se estaba volviendo absurda y no iba permitirlo otra vez, a si que arqueando las cejas, totalmente molesto e Irritado de que los dos hayan empezado a discutir de nuevo, poniendo en desacuerdo lo que habían hablado antes, subiendo la vos, causado que los dos guardianes lo miraran._ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador:¡BASTA! ¡No voy a permitir que discutan más y perdamos el tiempo! ¡No gaste saliva antes para que sigamos haciéndolo!...................... a lo que quiero llegar Cyril, es que Volteer tiene razón, tengo una buena razón para seguir con lo de Spyro y me vas a escuchar, es más importante de lo que crees._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril: entonces podrías haberme parado antes y contradecirme, o haberlo dicho desde el principio._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dijo hostilmente, Cyril seguía irritado, Terrador no tomo en cuenta este comentario, era solo otra invitación a discutir y no podían perder el tiempo, TENÍA que contarles._ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador: lo que quería decir, con que no se concluyo el tema, es que tengo algo que decirles, algo por lo que se, por que Ignitus le tenía tanto cariño a Spyro y que creo que es tiempo que lo sepan, teniendo en cuenta que Spyro dijo que considera a Ignitus como un padre._ _ _ _ _ _

______Los dos guardianes prestaron Interés, incluso Cyril._ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador: Ignitus nos ha estado manteniendo un secreto a Spyro y a todos._ _ _ _ _ _

______Volteer se sorprendió por esto al igual que Cyril pero este aun estaba molesto._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril: ¿un secreto? ¿Esa era la razón para continuar con el tema? Dudo que sea relevante, aunque viniendo de Ignitus, debo admitir que es raro.  
Volteer: ¡CYRIL!.......Dinos Terrador, ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?  
Terrador: Me lo dijo el mismo día que Ignitus me hiso prometer que cuidaría de Spyro y tenía una buena razón para hacerlo.  
Cyril: Deja de dar vueltas y llega al punto……… ¿Cuál es el secreto?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador hiso un pausa, tomado aire, intuyendo que la información daría mucho para explicar y comprender._ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador: Ignitus, es el padre biológico de Spyro._ _ _ _ _ _

______Esto agarro de sorpresa al los guardianes, Incluido Cyril, que con eso olvido toda su Irritación y malestar, para ser remplazados por asombro, estaban atónitos, mirado a Terrador con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como platos y sus bocas ligeramente abiertas, jamás habían pensado que el hijo de Ignitus había sobrevivido y que era Spyro. Se les cerraba muchas cosas y también surgían preguntas._ _ _ _ _ _

______El primero en salir del trance fue Cyril (para aclarar se habían quedado paralizados, por si no lo mencione antes) que dio una cara de Interrogación, levantado una ceja._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril: ¿Pero Como…....... Es increíble, ya les veía un parecido extraño, ahora entiendo._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seguido de esto fue Volteer, que se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con su ojos dorados que brillaba de puro entusiasmo y alegría por el revelamiento que acababa de decirle Terrador._ _ _ _ _ _

______Volteer: Es sorprendente, increíble, soqueante, maravilloso, inesperado, milagroso, prodigioso, portentoso, asombroso, admirable estupendo, fenomenal muchas incógnitas se responde y nuevas surgen con tal revelación ¡Quien lo hubiera imaginado!, Spyro el hijo de Ignitus, increíble, Ahora entiendo porque se tenían tanto cariño, ya sentíamos este gran lazo padre e hijo, ¡cuando realmente lo son!, por eso Ignitus estaba tan decidido a cuidar de Spyro y Spyro no lo sabe, pero igual esta fuerte, estupendo y maravilloso lazo entre los dos está presente, igual que paso entre Ignitus y su padre,…… ¡ahora pasa con Ignitus y Spyro!, es comprobado que por herencia que el cariño y cuidado paternal se tramite de generación en generación es tan…………_ _ _ _ _ _

______Inevitablemente Cyril se irrito por esto y con un asentimiento por parte de Terrador, quien había rodado los ojos durante la charla de Volteer, molesto también por su el blaberio incesante del guardián de electricidad, Dijo:_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cyril: ¡VOLTEER! Sé que es sorprendente y todo, pero no te vayas por lo humos con tu charlatanería interminable, todos sabemos esas cosas y creo que Terrador tiene una explicación para darnos de cómo es posible de que Spyro sea el hijo de Ignitus.  
Terrador: Es muy sorprendente, lo sé, yo mismo experimente su mismo asombro y es cierto Cyril, para dejar en claro cualquier duda les contare lo que paso aquel día, cuando Ignitus me dijo esta revelación._ _ _ _ _ _

______(comienzo de Flashback)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador Caminaba por un Pasillo, se iba a dormir, Después de haber defendido WarFang del Golem, quien Spyro y Cynder había derrotado, todos necesitaban un buen sueño, todos ya se habían acostado, el se había quedado para chequear, así que era el único despierto, o eso era lo que él creía…….._ _ _ _ _ _

______Empezó a escuchar unas pisadas rápidas e impacientes que se acercaban y se alejaban, se acerco al lugar donde provenían y vio que venían de la habitación de Ignitus.  
Terrador se acerco y abrió la puerta, preguntándose de por qué el guardián del fuego seguía despierto y cuando lo hiso vio a su mejor amigo caminado de un lado al otro de la habitación, Terrador noto que estaba frustrado, mirando al suelo con cierta tristeza, preocupación y miedo. Estaba tan concentrado que no había advertido de la entrada de él guardián de Tierra._ _ _ _ _ _

______Terrador: Ignitus……._ _ _ _ _ _

______El guardián del fuego subió la cabeza, asustado del repentino llamado que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos que lo tenía tan concentrado, se alivia al ver que era Terrador._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ignitus: Oh Terrador, supongo que ibas a dormir ¿no?  
Terrador: Si, estaba en camino a eso cuando escuche tus pasos y entre y te vi frustrado ¿Pasa algo grave Ignitus?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ignitus mira a Terrador con preocupación _Terrador es mi mejor amigo, tiene derecho a saberlo, además de los tres es el más indicado para hacerlo _____ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus ladea la cabeza y despliega un poco una de sus alas, moviéndola hacia atrás._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: Si, es algo personal, entra._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador entra y cierra la puerta, luego se acerca a Ignitus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: Bueno Terrador, veras, he estado pensado en algo que me está volviendo loco, desde que Spyro apareció, algo que no había pensado antes.  
Terrador: ¿Qué es? Vos sabes que estoy para ayudarte en lo que sea.  
Ignitus: Primero para que comprendas bien, te voy a decir un secreto que he estado guardado desde hace mucho tiempo a todos, que nunca pensé que tendría que decirlo, hasta ahora._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador se sorprendió, Ignitus jamás les había guardado ningún secreto, noto que este respiraba apresuradamente, nervioso, como si fuera algo demasiado difícil para decir. Espero paciente para que se lo dijera sin ninguna presión._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: Terrador ¿has notado que soy muy cuidadoso y cariñoso con Spyro?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador se sorprende algo por la pregunta, ¿Qué tenía que ver la relación de Ignitus con Spyro?, pero se limito a responder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: Si, yo, Cyril y Volteer siempre comentamos ese tema, cuan cariñoso y dulce siempre fuiste con él, aunque vos ya eres así con todos los jóvenes dragones, lo eres mucho más con Spyro.  
Ignitus: Si, hay un razón por la que estoy tan cerca de él._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus estaba más nervioso y agitado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: ¿Cuál?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: La razón………….. La razón por la que…………….. Soy así con él………… es que………… es que Spyro………… ¡hay! Es tan difícil decirlo después de tantos años.  
Terrador: Tranquilo Ignitus, puedo esperar a que lo digas con más calma, no te voy a presionar.  
Ignitus: Si, lo que pasa es que nunca lo he dicho en vos alta por mucho tiempo, es como un tabú para mi, aparte me hice prometer que no se lo diría a Spyro, ni a nadie nunca, pero debido a mis preocupaciones tengo que decirlo, igual es muy difícil………  
Terrador: Tomate tu tiempo, aunque no mucho._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus se calmo un poco y luego se decidió a decírselo de una vez y corta, a pesar de esto Terrador pudo notar que temblaba, inquieto y que respiraba muy rápido, como si tuviera una carga que lo estaba a punto de derrumbar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: Spyro es mi hijo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante la revelación de su mejor amigo y colega, jamás había pensado tal cosa, a pesar que había advertido ciertas similitudes entre Spyro y Ignitus, jamás pensó la posibilidad de que Ignitus sea el padre del dragón purpura, ahora entendía por qué se le hiso tan difícil a Ignitus decirlo, semejante secreto guardado, era comprensible que le costara y ahora entendía el cuidado que el guardián le tenía a Spyro, porque estaba tan cerca de él, lo que no comprendía era ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a nadie? Noto que Ignitus se había relajado mucho, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima, aunque seguía algo nervioso, esperando una repuesta de Terrador._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: Eso es totalmente, sorprendente, jamás lo había pensado, ahora comprendo porque te fue difícil decirlo, ¡Spyro tu Hijo! Simplemente sorprendente.  
Ignitus parecía complacido y relajado por la respuesta_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: Si, es muy sorprendente, muchísimo más para mi, te contare como fue esto posible, bueno ¿Recuerdas que Selestina, mi compañera estaba embarazada?  
Terrador: Si la recuerdo, pero después de cierto ataque no la vi jamás._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: A eso voy, veras cuando estallo esa batalla contra el templo Selestina y yo no estábamos ahí, si no que algo lejos, cuando los monos nos atacaron yo defendí a Selestina, por que ella no podía por su embarazo, estaba en su 4 semana, por que en cualquier momento podría dejar el huevo , mientras luchaba, de pronto ella dio un grito y se encogió, yo enseguida pare para ver si la habían herido, pero ella dijo que era el huevo que estaba por venir, me asuste enseguida y como pudimos buscamos un cueva y ella se interno en el fondo, no pude atenderla en cuanto empezó a gritar, pues tenía que mantener los monos que nos habían seguido, cuando acabe y llegue, ella ya había dejado el huevo, pero ella no se veía muy bien, yo no me di cuenta enseguida que el parto le había afectado, en ese momento mi cabeza estaba en el huevo y cuando lo vi…………..¡no lo podía creer! ¡Era purpura! Una alegría inmensa me lleno, no solo por que el dragón de las profecías hacia su aparición, ¡si no porque era mi propio hijo! Se lo mostré a Selestina y ella me sonrió, también contenta y asombrada y ahí note que algo no andaba bien,……….. Me dijo unas palabras y luego…….. Y luego……….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus no puedo seguir más y estallo en lágrimas, Terrador le puso un ala encima para consolarlo, no necesitaba que continuara, había adivinado el resto de la frase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: Lo siento Ignitus, se que amabas mucho a Selestina._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: (con lagrimas) Si, y siguió extrañándola aun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus continúo llorando y Terrador lo abrazo para consolar a su amigo, Ignitus lloro por unos minutos, cuando paro se separo de Terrador y aun con los ojos llorosos y una mirada de dolor, continuo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: Llore sufrido por un largo tiempo, al no poder creerlo, había perdido a mis padres y ahora había perdido al amor de mi vida, mi único consuelo era mi futuro hijo, después de eso volví al templo y les mostré el huevo a ustedes, debido a mi dolor de la perdida de Selestina les mentí, diciendo que había muero dado a luz y que el huevo había salido roto y que en el camino había encontrado el huevo y el resto ya los sabes………._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, procesando todo lo que Ignitus le había contado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: Pero ¿Por qué Ignitus? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Spyro cuando lo encontrarte?  
Ignitus: Porque pensé que era lo mejor para él no saberlo, solo sería una distracción, Gaul o Malefor podiran usarme en contra de Spyro..... además no quería que mi hijo creciera sin madre y cuando murió Selestina me hice prometer que nadie, incluso mi propio hijo, lo supiera._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: ¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?  
Ignitus: Aquí entra la razón de preocupación, Porque estoy preocupado por Spyro y por esta guerra, Tengo mucho miedo de que cabe la posibilidad de que no sobrevivía a esta guerra y no poder decirle la verdad, ahora no, no con todas las tenciones y responsabilidades que tiene, no es el momento, además tengo miedo de su reacción y estoy preocupado de que será de él si yo muero, le va a afectar estoy seguro, Spyro creció apegado a mí a pesar de que no sabe que soy su padre, a esto quiero llegar, Terrador, hacerme prometer que si me llega a pasar algo y no sobrevivo, que le dirás la verdad a Spyro y que lo cuidaras por mí, pase lo que pase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador puso una pata en su pecho y miro con determinacion, dispuesto a cumplir el pedido de su amigo_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: Lo prometo, ahora se cuanto significa para vos, no te fallare amigo.  
Ignitus: Gracias, También dile a Spyro que lo amo con todo el corazón.   
Terrador: Lo hare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignitus: muchísimas gracias Terrador, me he liberado de una carga muy pesada, que creo que no iba a soportar si la mantenía, además, de los tres eres el más indicado para decírselo a Spyro.  
Terrador: No es por nada Ignitus, para algo están los amigos.  
Ignitus: Si, ahora será mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana será otro día más para luchar y tenemos que estar bien descansados y preparados.  
Terrador: Eso no te lo discuto, adiós Ignitus.  
Ignitus: adiós Terrador.  
Terrador Salió, avanzando por el corredor oscuro solo iluminado por unas antorchas, los pasos de terrador seguros y firmes, hacia el suelo tembrar y pequeños guijaros levantarse, se fue a su habitación aun procesando todas las revelaciones que Ignitus le había dado, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillando._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: Te lo prometo amigo, cumpliré tu promesa si lo peor sucede._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\-------  
Terrador: y eso fue todo lo que paso…….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Con la boca algo seca, algo entristecido por tener que revivir ese hecho, a Cyril y Volteer se le termino de arman el rompecabezas, Cyril se preguntaba si Terrador le diría a Spyro, pues creía que era mejor que lo supiera lo antes posible y por lo visto Terrador por algún motivo no lo hacía, sospechaba que era por el acercamiento que habían tenido el guardián de tierra con el dragón purpura._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyril: Bueno, ahora se aclara un montón de cosas, pobre Ignitus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Volteer no puedo contenerse ante tanta información, miles de emociones y palabras quería salir expresado su opinión, así que paso lo inevitable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Volteer: Si es terrible, triste, horripilante, preocupante, Ignitus sufrió la pérdida de Selestina para lo peor, sin mencionar que ya estaba destruido antes con la desaparición de su padre, quien estaban tan unidos como él y Spyro y luego tener tanta preocupación por Spyro y temer que no podría estar más con él joven dragón._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador suspiro, bajando la cabeza de tristeza, no le importo que Volteer haga su charla, su cabeza estaba en Spyro, preguntándose si estaba asiendo lo mejor para el joven dragón._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: Si y todos sabemos el resultado, Spyro está peor que cuando Ignitus se entero que su padre había desaparecido._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A Cyril y Volteer, se le vino a la mente ese periodo, del tiempo cuando Ignitus estaba depresivo y se la pasaba llorando, más o menos como le pasa a Spyro ahora, habían sido días oscuros, difíciles y duros para él, los más duros que se podían imaginar, estaba completamente sin esperanza, sin ánimos y muy difícil fue sacarlo de esa depresión que invadían con tristeza y dolor toda su mente, bloqueándolo y quedo entestecido por recordar esa etapa oscura y difícil de Ignitus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyril: ¡Huy! Me acuerdo, estaba muy deprimido y lloraba constantemente, no tanto como Spyro, pero sí bastante, si no fuera por nosotros y Selestina, que al poco tiempo después quedo embarazada.  
Volteer: Si, Ignitus tenía un fuerte lazo con su padre, era comprensible y además supongo que ahora tenemos la certeza que pasó lo mismo entre él y Spyro, Pero en una escala mayor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyril se irrito un poco por esto, ya sabían esas cosas, la habían charlado, pero era Volteer, totalmente comprensible, eso no quito que le respondiera con cierta molestia en su tono de vos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyril: Si, si, Volteer, eso no hace falta aclararlo, pero el punto de la cuestión es, Terrador ¿le dirás a Spyro?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador al escuchar esa pregunta, enseguida reacciono, pues ya sabía la repuesta a eso, a pesar de que le prometió a su amigo decirle a Spyro la verdad de su padre, lo aria cuando le pareciera más conveniente, PERO NO AHORA, no teniendo en cuenta el estado del joven dragón. Se puso de forma defensiva, agachándose flexionado su patas y abriendo las alas amenazadoramente, mirando de forma firme y seria, con enojo, negando furiosamente grito._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: ¡NO! De ninguna manera………….. Cyril ¿Vos viste como esta Spyro? Piensa, Spyro ya está muy destruido y sufriendo demasiado por la muerte de Ignitus sin saberlo ¡imagínate cuan peor puede ser si lo sabe! Temo que termine como Ignitus cuando su padre desapareció, temo que pierda la voluntad de vivir, debido que ya consideramos que su lazo es como el de su abuelo y su padre ¡Va a pasar más o menos lo mismo! No, no se lo diré ahora, se lo diré cuando haya aceptado del todo su muerte._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyril no quedo complacido por la respuesta, por lo que suspiro cerrando los ojos, de manera cansada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyril: Esta bien, Como lo consideres vos, después de todo vos eres al que le ha prometido a Ignitus, pero te advierto algo, no creo que sea buena idea, es preferible que Spyro sufra todo junto, a que, sufre, se recupere y sufra de nuevo, porque aunque lo haya aceptado, no creo que reciba esa noticia de buena manera._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador sin dudar, ni bajar su firmeza, le respondió:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: Hago lo que creo mejor para Spyro, le prometí a Ignitus que lo cuidaría y debido al gran cuidado que le daba a Spyro, se que necesita a alguien que lo apoye muchísimo en este momento, no pretendo llenar el espacio vacío que dejo Ignitus en su corazón, porque nadie podrá remplazarlo, pero al menos quiero estar cerca de él y tengo la esperanza que cuando se lo diga se pondrá feliz y no sufra de nuevo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyril, termino de desilusionarse de Terrador, con disgusto, pesaba que Terrador entendería su punto, pero este estaba muy firme en su decisión que sabía que era imposible cambiarlo de parecer, estaba confirmada su sospecha anterior con esas palabras, pero como no quería armar una discusión ahora, porque era demasiado tarde y se sentía muy cansado, decido finalizarlo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cyril: (con molestia) Como digas, ya veía que le estas tomado mucho cariño a Spyro y ahora veo que mi sospecha esta infundada, bueno, me voy a dormir ya que ya contaste lo que tenias que decir, no veo razón para seguir con esto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dijo acostándose y cerrando los ojos, Volteer hiso lo mismo y Terrador también, pero antes de quedarse dormido dijo:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrador: Solo espero que tenga razón, estoy haciendo lo mejor para Spyro, solo quiero que no sufra mas y se lo tome de la mejor manera ¡Hay Ignitus! estoy manteniendo mi promesa, pero no sé si correctamente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Y cierra los ojos y se duerme._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas insertidumbres! Terrador al final le contara a Spyro? Los guardianes podran ponderse mas de acuerdo?
> 
> muchas gracias si has llegado aqui, como ven a partir de ahora los capitulos se hacen cada vez mas largos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, y recuerdo muy bien tener muchas ansias de escribirlo, una de las razones por las que empecé a escribir esta pequeña historia.

**Ignitus** : Esperemos que así sea Terrador.  
Dijo con ojos llorosos.

De vuelta en la Isla blanca, en la cueva del cronista, Ignitus había tenido un placer inmenso ante las palabras de Terrador, en su manera por defender la posición de lo que quería lo mejor para su hijo, había llorado cuando Terrador había contado de su charla entre ellos, en la parte en que conto que Selestina murió, había sufrido muchísimo por su perdida y seguía haciéndolo y además, también lloro cuando los guardianes hablaron por sus padres , seguía sufriendo por ello también, mas ahora, en especial por su padre, que como habían comentado estaban fuertemente unidos, lo extrañaba tanto, porque lo quería tanto como a Spyro.

Para Ignitus, 3 eran los dragones más importantes de su vida, su padre, Selestina y Spyro, no los quería, los amaba con todo su corazón y alma, no podía describir cuanto los quería, eso no significaba que Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Cynder y Sparx y el resto de sus familiares, amigos y estudiantes no eran importantes para él, pero los lazos que establecía con estos 3 eran mucho más fuertes que con cualquier otro dragón, porque ellos les habían dado cariño, enseñanzas y momentos especiales que sentía que con ningún otro dragón experimentaría, eran únicos y muy especiales para él, no los remplazaría por ningún otro dragón o dragona. 

y ahora estos estaba fuera de su alcance, su padre estaba desaparecido, Selestina muerta y no podía acercarse o comunicarse con su hijo, sufría muchísimo que no estuvieran con él ahora, era terrible el dolor que sentía, los necesitaba, en especial a Spyro, que este lo necesitaba a él ahora más que nunca.  
Esperaba que su hijo se lo tomara bien cuando se lo dijera Terrador, pero como Cyril tenía miedo de que volviera a sufrir, pero muchísimo peor que antes.

Le continuaba doliendo el pecho, aun con el dolor del estado de su hijo, estaba desesperanzado, herido, se sentía en la oscuridad y solo, lleno de dolor, con todo sentimientos negativo al recordar y pensar en el presente.

**Ignitus** : (suspirando y bajando la cabeza) Hay Hijo mío, sigo queriendo poder estar al lado tuyo en este momento.

**Cronista** : Y lo harás.

Ignitus se sorprendió con el inesperado y repentina aparición de la vos del cronista, se dio vuelta lentamente y al terminar girar, vio al cronista enfrente de él, en la entrada de la habitación, mirándolo con serenidad, las palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un eco << Y lo harás…….. Harás…... harás>>>  
Un segundo y………

Cayó de cuentas a que se refería, toda sus emociones negativas se dieron repentinamente vuelta, una alegría inmensa le recorrió el cuerpo, el dolor del pecho desapareció, la lanza estaba cediendo, se lleno de esperanza y ánimos, de alegría y cariño, todo lo positivo en él estaba volviendo con esas palabras, no podía describirlo, Creyendo con todo su alma a lo que se refería a eso que tanto a había esperado escuchar, miro con muchas ansias al cronista, con sus ojos brillando y sonriendo, esperando escuchar lo que creía que iba a decir

**Ignitus** : ¡Cronista! Significa que………

El cronista sonrió por esto, no había esperado menos de Ignitus y con calma le dijo:

**Cronista** : te dejaremos ir para estar con tu hijo, hemos deliberado que tienes que estar con él, todavía no hemos terminado de discutirlo, porque probablemente puede llegar a más que eso, pero mientras hemos decidido que no prolongaremos mas tu sufrimiento, el de Spyro o el de los guardianes, Cynder y Sparx.

A Ignitus , la alegría e incredibilidad le fluyeron a mil y sin poder contenerse, por el agradecimiento que le producía haber escuchado, corre y se abalanza sobre el cronista, abrazándolo fuertemente, no pudiendo creerlo.

**Ignitus** : ¡¡¡¡ Gracias, gracias!!! Muchísimas gracias cronista. 

**Cronista** : (Sonríe) Ve Ignitus, sé que no quieres esperar más.

Ignitus se separa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, aun sin creerlo.

**Ignitus** : Si, si, es lo que más deseo, pero ¿Quién se hará cargo de mis responsabilidades? No puedo dejar todo esto por más que quiera ir con mi hijo.  
Por suerte el cronista se había tomado el recado de proveer que preguntaría eso.  
**Cronista** : de eso me encargare yo, puedo tranquilamente asumir mi mando de nuevo y seguir deliberando con los ancestros, tendrás que quedarte con la capa y el cristal lo único, pues sin el cristal desaparecerás y no creo que quieras eso, pero los rollos y el resto se queda conmigo.

Ignitus se saco lo que el cronista le indico que tenía que dejar, al terminar, con muchísimas ansias de partir lo más posible dijo:

**Ignitus** : Bien, saludare a Spyro de tu parte.  
**Cronista** : (asintiendo) adiós Ignitus, espero que lo disfrutes.  
**Ignitus** : (sonriendo con ansias) lo hare, no lo dudo, adiós antiguo cronista.

Salió rápidamente, con una felicidad tremenda, e incredulidad, sabiendo de que iría a hacer lo que tanto había añorado, que calmaría todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que había sentido todos esos días, sabiendo que estaba yendo a reunirse con su hijo de nuevo, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las horas Ignitus llega al templo tremendamente cansado y agitado, respirado pesadamente, con el cuerpo todo dolorido, a punto de colapsar. Había volado cuán rápido sus alas le habían permitido, sin descanso, impulsado por la ansiedad y esperanza de poder hacer lo que había deseado, lo que había anhelado tanto en esos días.

Todavía era de noche, todo estaba silencioso y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, Ignitus aterrizo suavemente en el balcón y miro a su antiguo hogar con gratitud, todavía no pudiendo creer que por fin estaba ahí, luego sin pensarlo dos veces, ignorando los quejidos de su cuerpo y su cansancio, rápidamente camino hacia la puerta, dado pasos gigantescos mientras cruzaba el trecho con mucha emoción. 

Cuando llego enfrente de la puerta, se paro esperando con impaciencia y cansancio, empezado a recuperarse, jadeando de la fatiga que tenia, sabía que había sido poco sabio, sin sentido y inusual de él, haberse exigido demasiado, de que cualquier forma hubiera llegado, pero no podía evitarlo, ahora su mente y su cuerpo solo respondía a los anhelos desesperados de su corazón, los que le exigían a gritos ir inmediatamente, acompañados por sus sentimientos de alegría, emoción infinita esperanza ,al saber que lo haría por fin, ahora que sabía que nada ni nadie se lo impedía, quería estar con él Ya. 

La puerta se abrió automáticamente, al tiempo que su emoción se acrecentó, entro despacio y la puerta se cerró detrás de él al terminar de pasar, el silencio inundaba el templo, salvo por unos ronquidos y murmullos contantes y estos pertenecían, como esperaba, de los dragones que tenía enfrente.

Como los había visto en la imagen del reloj de arena, ahí estaban sus ex compañeros guardianes, alrededor de la pileta de las visiones, durmiendo pacíficamente, como de costumbre, Terrador roncaba, Cyril y Volteer hablaban entre sueños, sonrió, se levantarían con una sorpresa mañana.

Siguió caminado con suavidad y silencio, para no despertar a sus amigos, hacia la puerta que daba el pasillo a las habitaciones y al pasar al lado de Terrador, pues este era el más cercano, miro a este con inmensa gratitud al pensar todo lo que este había hecho por su hijo, pero un grito de su pecho lo hiso sacar de esta contemplación, exigiéndole continuar y obviamente esto era lo que el más quería hacer ahora, por lo que continuo hacia la puerta, que se abrió automáticamente antes de que llegara a esta, su corazón de semi- muerto empezó a latir con fuerza en cuando esto ocurrió, cada vez faltaba menos para llegar, paso silenciosamente por la puerta y esta se cerró automáticamente al terminar de pasar, con esto los ronquidos y ruidos desapreciaron, siendo remplazado por el completo silencio, siguió caminado, por el vacío, oscuro y silencioso pasillo, aumentado la rapidez de su paso otra vez , acortando cada vez más la distancia, mientras con cada pisada su corazón latía con más fuerza, cada vez mas emocionado y ansioso, por fin podría estar de nuevo con su hijo, estar para el tanto como lo necesitaba, parar todo ese dolor que el joven dragón había sufrido en esos días, podría satisfacer sus deseo de consolarlo como tanto él quería, todo ese sufrimiento se acabaría por fin, el dolor del pecho desaparecería por completo, por fin volverían a estar juntos.  
Cuando diviso al fin el hueco de la puerta rota a lo lejos, con la luz tenue de la luna saliendo de ella, su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, con muchísima fuerza, no quedaba nada, redujo el paso, caminado lentamente, con mucha suavidad, completamente emocionado y ansioso.

Al llegar a un costado de la puerta, se paro, ya con su corazón a punto de explotar por la emoción, la fuerza y rapidez de sus latidos, ya no estaba cansado, pero si se sentía dolorido, aunque seguía ignorando esto, solo haciendo caso lo que su corazón le dictara que hiciera, porque era lo que quería.  
El silencio fue cortado por un ronquido proveniente de la habitación, su emoción se acrecentó mas por esto y su corazón se quejo por la espera, sin perder más tiempo, despacio, comenzó a estirar su cuello hacia el borde de la puerta, con su corazón latiendo lo más fuerte posible, su ansiedad y emoción llegaron a su tope, mientras acortaba la distancia, centímetro por centímetro, muy lentamente….

Y Por fin, con toda la conmoción e incertidumbre del mundo, asomo su cabeza, lentamente por el hueco de lo que antes era una puerta y al mirar al interior de la habitación…

_...lo vio_ …

Sus ojos anaranjados brillaron con intensidad, llenos de cariño y alegría, una sonrisa de pura felicidad y placer se formo en su rostro, al ver con sus propios ojos lo que tenía delante suyo, lo que tanto había esperado, a su hijo, su propia carne y sangre, que yacía durmiendo profundamente, enroscado, hecho un ovillo, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas, que iluminaban su escamas purpuras, encima de los cojines de su propio color con bordes dorados y la paja, verticalmente, con su cabeza opuesta a la puerta, impidiéndole ver su cara, pero no le importaba, ya con solo verlo estando en la misma habitación lo llenaba, su corazón había vuelto a su pulso normal, con su ansiedad ya calmada, este se quejo de nuevo, pidiéndole que continuara, quería llegar a él, estar junto a su hijo, acostase y taparlo con sus alas, sentir sus escamas contra la suyas, su calor, poder protegerlo de todo, estaba a punto de satisfacer su demanda cuando…..

De repente Spyro tembló sacudiendo ligeramente su cuerpo y largo un quejo lastimoso que corto en seco el silencio y tranquilidad del aire, asustando a Ignitus, convirtiendo su expresión de pura felicidad y alegría en una de horror y preocupación, al escuchar ese sonido de malestar de su hijo y se imagino su cara de sufrimiento en su mente. 

**Spyro** : Ignitus…

Y con esto se asusto mas, escuchando la lastimosa vos de su hijo llamándolo desesperadamente, con el dolor y tristeza llenado otra vez su cuerpo, remplazado las tan maravillosas y placenteras emociones y sensaciones anteriores, Ya había visto y escuchado esto antes, la diferencia era que estaba enfrente suyo ahora.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0ZHlp6atUQ

Ignitus enseguida entro sin pensar, guiado por su instinto paternal, en cuando su corazón grito furiosamente pidiéndole que entrara ya, demandándole ir a reconfortarlo inmediatamente, sabiendo que por fin podría hacerlo si ningún obstáculo, se acerco despacio hacia su hijo, mientras su preocupación y dolor fluían por querer ayudarlo, llego al borde de su cama y despacio, entro en ella con mucha suavidad, para no despertar a Spyro, pisado las almohadas y con mucha delicadeza bajo, acotándose al lado de su preciado hijo, sobre los cojines y la paja, mientras su cuerpo daba un suspiro de placer al acostarse, y enseguida giro su cabeza para mirarlo, muy preocupado, pudo ver el dolor y el sufrimiento en su cara y con esto Ignitus enseguida reacciono, por puro instinto de su viejo gentil corazón, estiro su ala derecha y la paso sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, tapándolo, dándole un suave, delicado y caliente, abrazo con ella, al tocar esta contra el cuerpo del dragón purpura, al tiempo que doblo su cola en torno a él y Spyro, formado como un arco protector y miro a su hijo con esperanza, esperando que todo eso, con su calor y protección paternal, aliviarían todo ese dolor que aquejaba al dragón purpura en sus sueños y que llenaría el dolor de su corazón cuando este se despertara.

Dio efecto, gracias a todo eso Spyro dejo de temblar y su cara de sufrimiento se transformo poco a poco, después de tanto tiempo, en una sonrisa de alegría y despacio el dragón purpura se acomodo inconscientemente más cerca del dragón de fuego, buscando estar más cerca de ese calor reconfortante, hasta que su cuerpo choco contra la capa y las escamas celestes de Ignitus.

**Spyro** : Ignitus.

Ignitus sonrió con toda la dulzura y ternura del mundo al escucharlo, al pronunciar su nombre pero con alivio y placer, su ojos anaranjados brillaron llenos de ternura y cariño, poniéndoseles llorosos, al observa lo más importante de su vida, su hijo yaciendo plácidamente dormido gracias a él, mientras estallaba interiormente, llenándose de un placer y una alegría inmensa que recorrió su cuerpo, como una oleada de calor que lo reconforto, al poder por fin después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y dolor e impotencia poder estar junto a su hijo y verlo otra vez sonreír. Se sentía tremendamente contento por esto, al poder remplazar todo ese dolor que su hijo y él habían sufrido en esos días, suspirando de placer, porque su viejo corazón de medio muerto estaba totalmente lleno, ya no quedaba rastro de dolor, ya había desparecido completamente de su pecho ya no lo haría jamás de nuevo, nunca jamás, porque ahora estaba por fin junto a su hijo, y estaba completamente complacido por ello, de poder sentir su cuerpo delicado contra él, de escuchar cada una de sus respiraciones, sentir su calor, su presencia, de poder protegerlo, abrazarlo, cuidarlo y estar para el tanto como su hijo lo necesitaba. 

**Ignitus** : Hijo mío……...

Dijo suavemente con mucha ternura, paternalmente, muy por lo bajo, largando unas lagrimas por sus ojos, mientras seguía contemplando a Spyro, no pudiendo creer que por fin estaba allí, junto a lo que más le importaba en su vida, no pudiendo creer que por fin podía hacer lo que su corazón había pedido, lo que tanto había deseado y anhelado durante todos esos días, de que todo el sufrimiento acabaría al fin.

El sueño y el cansancio se apoderaron de él de repente y bajo la cabeza, apoyándola suavemente contra los cojines y la paja y la giro, poniéndola muy cerca de la de su hijo, casi tocándose y lo observo con dulzura y alegría, al tenerlo tan cerca de él, levanto su pata delantera derecha, y como esperaba, el joven dragón purpura se corrió inconscientemente de vuelta, al no sentir el tacto y el calor del dragón adulto, acercándose más a Ignitus, este sonrió por esto, mientras bajaba su pata pasándola por encima de su hijo, tocado suavemente con mucho cariño las escamas purpuras al pasar, colocándola al otro lado del cuerpo de este, muy cerca, al tiempo que todo el cuerpo de Spyro desde la cola hasta el cuello, volvía a estar en contacto con las escamas y el calor de Ignitus, el ex guardián del fuego dejo que su hijo se terminara de acomodar, mientras sonreía al hacerlo y luego cuando este término, Ignitus presionó suavemente su pata delantera contra el cuerpo de Spyro, causando que lo presionara a este contra su cuerpo y lo mismo hiso con su ala, protegiendo cuanto podía a su hijo, asegurándose de transmitirle todo su calor y cariño a través de esto, volvió a acercar su cabeza, pues se había alejado un poco, lo más cerca posible de la de su hijo y lo observo con sus ojos anaranjados entre cerrados y sonriendo lleno de orgullo, ternura y alegría al poder por fin cumplir su rol de padre otra vez.  
Y cerró los ojos y se durmió rápidamente, con la sonrisa aun es su cara, feliz de estar junto a su hijo otra vez.

Spyro se despertó, por los rayos del sol de la mañana que se filtraron por su ventana y justo pegándole a los ojos y sintiendo algo alrededor de su cuerpo, un cuerpo escamado y cálido, abrazándolo y una presencia inexplicablemente familiar y reconfortante en el aire, que no podía terminar de reconocer, parpadeo, para ajustarle la visión, no estaba asustado, es más, sentía reconfortado por aquella presencia, como si todos sus pensamientos negativos se fueran por ella ,pensó que sería Terrador, quien lo había estado consolando y cuidado mucho en es ultimo tiempo y que no conocía con tanta profundidad la presencia del dragón de tierra como para reconocerlo,  
Pero en cuando se le ajusto la visión, vio junto enfrente a su cabeza casi rosándolo, la cabeza de un dragón de color celeste que no era Cyril, se asusto y levanto la cabeza mirado al dragón desconocido con pánico, mientras miles de preguntas fluían por su cabeza _¿Quién es este dragón?¿por qué esta aquí?¿qué querrá de mi?_

Miro alrededor buscando ayuda con cara de auxilio, pero su corazón por algún motivo lo obligo a volver a ver ese desconocido, ese calor era tan familiar para él, pero parecía absurdo jamás había visto a ese dragón en su vida, lo observó mas, el dragón sonreía y se había tomado el cuidado de acostarse a lado de él y abrazarlo contra este con sus patas alas de tal forma como si estuviese queriendo asegurarse de que durmiera bien, debió ser el calor de aquel dragón quien intervino en sus sueños.

Observo con detenimiento al dragón y se sorprendió ¡tenia la capa el cristal del cronista! Pero no era el cronista, no era el mismo, a pesar de tener la capa y el color de sus escamas no lo era, volvió mirar al dragón a la cara y lentamente empezó a repasar cada detalle de este y de a poco a poco empezó a reconocerlo, mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez mas del asombro e incredulidad 

Una alegría tremenda lleno su cuerpo, con esperanza, su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, sonrió de inmensa alegría, ¡¡¡¡no podía creer lo que veía!!! con razón su calor y presencia eran familiares, con razón lo abrazaba, dándole calor de esa manera, se emociono mas, por que indicaba que lo quería muchísimo, no entendía de porque tenia es color y la vestimenta del cronista, pero igual no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba y no podía creer, es que estaba ahí, al lado de él otra vez, el dragón que consideraba como un padre, a quien quería más que nadie en el mundo, quien lo había guiado, cuidado y enseñado lo que significaba ser un dragón, podría decirle todo lo que sentía, todo el dolor y sufrimiento acabaría al fin, todo volvería a su sitio, podría continuar sabiendo que estaría con él otra vez.

_¿esto esta pasado realmente, o es solo un sueño? ¿De verdad es él?_

Y largando unas lagrimas de toda la emoción e incredibilidad, con toda la esperanza del mundo de que fuese. Miro a la cabeza del dragón Celeste que dormía plácidamente:

**Spyro** : ¿Ignitus?

El dragón se despertó con el llamado de Spyro, al estar tan cerca y parpadeó varias veces, para ajustar su visión y luego, lentamente levantando la cabeza y miro a Spyro, primero se sorprendió al verlo ya despierto, y luego sus ojos brillaron y le sonrió dulcemente y mirándolo de manera serena y gentil a la vez, mientras retiraba la enorme ala de encima suyo.

**Ignitus** : Joven dragón…

Dijo en un tono suave lleno de satisfacción, cariño y alegría.

Escuchar esa voz suave, ver eso cálidos ojos anaranjados, llenos de cariño y dulzura, sentir esa aura cálida que el dragón irradiaba, con su reconfortante presencia, al estar acostado lado de él, la forma que lo había tapado y protegido del frio, brindándole ese calor, todas esas cosas eran muy bien conocidas para Spyro, totalmente inconfundibles por él, sabiendo que solo podían pertenecer a un solo dragón.

Y Con esta conclusión, Spyro sonrió inmediatamente en respuesta, de con infinita e indescriptible alegría al mientras empezó largando lagrimas de emoción por sus ojos purpuras, Mirado su mentor con placer, quien lo miraba con la misma alegría, había vuelto, estaba ahí.

**Spyro** : ¡¡¡¡¡¡IGNITUS!!!!!!

Y rápidamente reacciono, en cuestión de segundo, por la magnitud de la mescla de conmoción, excitación y regocijo que tenía en ese momento, se levanto de un salto de entre la pata y el cuerpo del dragón y se lanzó directamente sobre el pecho de Ignitus, agarrando a este por sorpresa, y lo abrazo fuertemente, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado del enorme dragón y apoyado frente y su pecho en el de este, sin hacerle caso al cristal y llamándolo con alegría, no podía creerlo y lloró por tanta emoción, Tenia junto a él a su mentor, por quien había sufrido tanto por su muerte, al que había deseado que volviera y lo había hecho, estaba con él, lo abrazaba con mucha emoción queriendo transmitir cuanto quería a su figura-padre, porque de alguna manera había vuelto para él, para hacer desaparecer todo el dolor y sufrimiento, se llenaba de poder sentir de nuevo ese calor reconfortante que lo calentaba del dragón de fuego al abrazarlo, de sentir esa presencia que tanto le atrapaba y que hacía que todo, sea cual sea la situación estuviera tranquilo y cálido, empezaba a ver todo como antes, sentía la parte de su alma había vuelto, se sentía de nuevo completo, todo volvía a estar en su sitio con el guardián del fuego de vuelta, aire otra vez era el mismo, los colores eran otra vez vivos, todo otra vez tenía su mima esencia, sentía que la luz el fuego habían vuelto iluminado en toda esa oscuridad de tristeza, dolor y desorientación, haciendo que vuelva a su camino, marcándole el rumbo, guiándolo, ya no se sentía perdido y solo, no más, ahora que Ignitus estaba.  
Ignitus sonrió de ternura y cariño, al ver a su hijo abrazándolo y llorando, cuidadosamente con sus patas lo rodeó abrazándolo también, trasmitiendo su cariño y su calor, contento de la reacción de su hijo al verlo, de sacarlo de todo el sufrimiento, de poder reconfortarlo, de que el joven dragón volvería ser el mismo de antes. 

Spyro respondió abrazándolo más fuerte el sentir los grandes y cálidos brazos de Ignitus abrazándolo, mientras seguía llorando de la emoción con los ojos cerrados, aun si poder creer que esto estaba pasando, a pesar de que lo había deseado tanto, apoyó su cabeza de costado en el pecho de su mentor, infinitamente contento de estar rodeado del calor del dragón de fuego y su presencia, de pronto sintió un aire cálido que soplo encima de su cabeza, seguido de algo cálido que le toco la frente y lo acaricio con mucha suavidad, no sabía lo que era pero le encantaba, porque le reconfortaba totalmente, seguro que era una muestra de cuanto lo quería y eso ponía más contento a Spyro.

Era la punta del hocico de Ignitus, quien había bajado la cabeza, cuando Spyro había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho devolviendo el gesto a través de suaves carisias, mientras lo miraba con placer a su hijo que tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, el estaba emocionado de poder darle cariño a su hijo y de poder consolarlo, paro de acariciarlo y suavemente con gentileza bien bajito le dijo al oído en un susurro. 

**Ignitus** : Ya, Joven dragón, ya estoy aquí.

Y la retiró par quedarse observándolo.  
Spyro se lleno con esto al escuchar sus palabras con ese tono y decirle que ahora estaba con él, que no había más porque llorar y al no sentirlo más, levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos, miró para arriba, a Ignitus, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lleno de emoción y lagrimas en los ojos por ver a ese dragón que tanto significaba para él, se encontró con lo que más le fascinaba y atrapaba de su mentor, sus ojos, esos ojos anaranjados, que brillaban con intensidad ahora, como fuegos, llenos de calidez, ternura, dulzura y alegría, mirándolo con placer y que lo reconfortaban tanto, dándole confianza en sí mismo, calentándolo, haciéndolo sentir seguro y cuidado al estar bajo la cariñosa y protectora mirada del ex guardián del fuego, que estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos o palabras.

**Spyro** : Ig………Ignitus no……… no puedo cr……creerlo, es……..estas aquí ¿Esto es un sueño?

Ignitus le sonrió mas ante las palabras de Spyro y le dijo en tono calmado y gentil, con dulzura para reconfortarlo de la duda de su hijo.

**Ignitus** : No Spyro, esto es totalmente real, he podido ver cuánto has sufrido mi pérdida. Pero tranquilo joven dragón, ya estoy aquí y jamás me iré de nuevo.

Spyro asintió complacido, pero encontró algo que no le cerró, toda la dudas empezarlo a fluir al estar más calmo pero aun emocionado.

**Spyro** : Pero dijiste tu pérdida, ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo si te vi morir? ¿Por qué estás celeste? ¿Y por qué llevas la capa y el cristal del cronista?

Ignitus largo una carcajada por esto, como había extrañado eso, la infinita curiosidad sin límites de de su hijo, siempre pidiendo explicaciones cuando no entendía algo.

**Ignitus** : Jajajaja sigues siendo tan curioso,…………. Bien, en repuesta, sí y no.

Spyro le dio una mirada de no entendí nada, al no comprender esa respuesta, Ignitus rio otra vez por esto, era tan tierno y cómico cuando hacia esas expresiones.

**Ignitus** : Resulta Spyro, que el antiguo cronista dijo que su tiempo ya había llegado y yo era el indicado, así que paso sus tareas y sus poderes a mí, soy el nuevo cronista, dejándome en un estado entre vivo y muerto, o sea medio muerto, en el que mantengo mi forma física para hacer mis tareas, pero hay cosas que hacen los vivos que ya no tengo la necesidad de hacerlas, como comer.

**Spyro** : WOW, eso es Increíble Ignitus, pero no me importa si estás vivo, muero o medio-muerto, lo que me importa es que estas aquí.

Dijo abrazando a Ignitus otra vez feliz, Ignitus lo mas fuerte y le acercó su cabeza al oído de Spyro, mirado a este con mucha alegría y dulzura de lo que el dragón purpura acaba de decirle, largando lágrimas.

**Ignitus** : Yo digo lo mismo, joven dragón, no sabes cuánto sufrí viéndote llorar horas y horas duarte estos días, llamándome, yo quería venir antes, contarte y consolarte pero desgraciadamente no podía, debido a que al cronista no se le permite tener contacto con el mundo exterior, pero el cronista y los ancestros me están dado la oportunidad para estar contigo, ah y el cronista te manda un saludo.

Spyro se sintió alegre, no por que Ignitus había aguantado viéndolo mal sin poder hacer nada, sino porque había querido venir y consolarlo y eso le hacía ver cuanta preocupación tenía el dragón grande por él. Ignitus levanto la cabeza y Spyro también lo hiso y lo miro con una sonrisa.

**Spyro** : y le devuelvo el saludo muy agradeció, te dejo venir de vuelta y eso es todo lo que podía pedir.

De pronto Spyro se dio cuenta de algo.

**Spyro** : Espera, dijiste que eres el nuevo cronista, y que me veías sufrir ¿significa que me estuviste mirando, todo este tiempo?  
**Ignitus** : Por supuesto joven dragón, como te dije antes siempre te estaré vigilando, siempre, a todos, porque es mi trabajo después de todo.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfBGgC0aWQQ

Spyro le sonrió mas, llenándose de esa palabras, pero luego miro para abajo con tristeza, separándose un poco de Ignitus y haciendo que este retirara sus patas, recordado todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, causando que Ignitus le diera un mirada preocupante, intranquilo por el repentino cabio de estado de ánimo de su hijo.

**Ignitus** : ¿Qué pasa joven dragón?

Spyro siguió mirado abajo evitando su mirada.

**Spyro** :se que sabes que he sufrido mucho, pero lo hice, porque para mí, Ignitus, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, me guiaste en mi camino, me entramaste, me diste confianza, me hiciste confiar en mí mismo, siempre me cuidaste, te preocupabas mucho por mi y al verte morir en el anillo de fuego me destrozó totalmente, todos estos días, a pesar de la compañía y el consola miento de Sparx, Cynder, Terrador y de Cyril y Volteer, no podía aceptar de que te habías ido, me sentía en la oscuridad, solo, nada me parecía lo mismo, el templo, los colores, el aire, todo estaba tan vacio sin ti, estaba perdido sin rumbo………. ¡no sabía qué hacer sin ti Ignitus!

Dijo y se dejo caer abruptamente en pecho de Ignitus, abrasando fuerte al dragón de fuego, pegando su cabeza contra las placas celestes, buscando el calor reconfortante de su mentor, mientras empezaba a llorar, sollozando sintiendo todo el dolor de los días previos y de haberle dicho esas cosas.

Ignitus se asusto al ver que su hijo se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza, buscando seguridad, confort en él y cuando comenzó llorar, se le resquebrajo el corazón, al escuchar a su hijo llorar en frente de él y con lo que le había dicho, de cuan profundo había afectado al joven dragón su ausencia, en repuesta, volvió a abrasar al joven dragón fuertemente, para consolarlo con sus gruesos brazos y su calor interior.

Ignitus lo observo unos momentos llorar y luego bajo la cabeza al nivel de la de Spyro y le dijo al oído.

**Ignitus** : Tranquilo joven dragón, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, no hay por qué llorar.

Dijo con tranquilidad, suavemente, esto calentó un poco a Spyro al escuchar a su mentor intentando tranquilizarlo con su cálida vos, tenía razón estaba con él ¿para qué llorar?, aunque también causo que se aferra mas al dragón de fuego por que buscaba más calor para tranquilizarlo.

**Ignitus** : Spyro....

El tono de la vos que había empleado el ex guardián, si bien había sido algo suave, tenía cierta seriedad que le daba sentido a Spyro de que lo llamaba para decirle algo impórtate, y por eso sin duda, levanto la cabeza, aun con lagrimas en los ojos y miro a Ignitus, los ojos anaranjados lo reconfortaron, pero pudo ver como su vos, cierta seriedad.

**Ignitus** : Estoy consciente de que no soy quién para decirte, pero quiero que comprendas esto, joven dragón, por tu bien, que la muerte es algo natural y es algo de la que nadie puede escapar, a todos les llega el momento, tarde o temprano, aun nosotros, los dragones, sucumbimos ante ella, es compresible que no lo aceptes por lo joven que eres, pero tiene que entender que pasara muchas veces en tu vida y Tienes que mantenerte fuerte cuando esto pase, en tus hombros descansa una gran responsabilidad y tienes que mantenerla incluso si yo no estoy físicamente, pues como te dije un dragón nunca realmente muere su espíritu sigue viviendo en la naturaleza……….

(suspiro)

**IgnitusSpyro** : en claro, tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte para los demás.

Ignitus asiente la cabeza, complacida con la respuesta, Spyro suspira, bajado su mirada firme a una de tristeza.

**Spyro** : pero no creo que ninguna de esas pérdidas se compare con esta, como te dije significas mucho para mi Ignitus, más de lo que puedo llegar a describir, podría decir, no podía tomar tu muerte a la ligera, la vida misma no era igual.

Ignitus en repuesta, le levanta la cabeza con una pata para que Spyro mire a sus ojos, aquellos sabios ojos anaranjados que tanto consumían a Spyro, llenos de experiencia, calor, bondad y esperanza…….

**Ignitus** : Puedo entender que mi muerte te haya afectado mucho joven dragón, pero como te dije antes, siempre estaré contigo, Spyro, vallas a donde vallas, te estaré vigilando, no estás solo, joven dragón, nunca lo estarás.

Y con esto, Spyro vuelve a abrazar a Ignitus, cerrado los ojos, reconfortado y contento por las palabras de su mentor de que siempre estaría con él, y apoyo su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de su mentor, buscado el placentero calor del dragón de fuego, este mismo complacido, le da una mirada de dulzura y luego baja su cabeza y lo empieza a acariciarlo suavemente con la punta de su hocico en la frente de Spyro, dándole más cariño y Spyro los recibía complacido, sintiéndose totalmente protegido con el tacto, el calor y la presencia de Ignitus, jamás se había sentido tan querido y protegido antes y empezó a frotar su cabeza contra el pecho de su mentor en respuesta mientras este seguía disfrutando de las carisias de Ignitus, dándole todo el cariño que no le había podido dar antes, no podía pedir nada mejor, al sentirse otra vez como antes, completo y protegido por el enorme dragón mas importante en su vida, en ese momento que se sentía tan feliz y vivo, solo podía decir una cosa que había querido decir antes a Ignitus y que podría demostrar su verdadero cariño por su padre-figura.

**Spyro** : Te amo Ignitus.

Ignitus sonrió y largo unas lágrimas, completamente emocionado por escuchar esas palabras, esas preciadas y tan maravillosas palabras que calienta a cualquier criatura y eso pasaba con el ahora, estaba totalmente lleno y caliente con esas palabras, su corazón no podía pedir más y el tampoco, siempre había querido escuchárselas de Spyro y el siempre quiso decírselas, era tiempo de cumplir su deseó, miro a su hijo, aferrado a él, con una mirada de pura alegría, orgullo, ternura y emoción por tenerlo tan cerca a quien mas había cuidado, a su tesoro más preciado.

**Ignitus** : Yo también te amo Spyro.

Dijo lo más suave, dulce y gentilmente que pudo queriendo asegurare de trasmitir su todo su amor y cariño a su hijo en toda profundidad, Bajo su cabeza y le da un beso en la frente, acto seguido acaricia su cara contra la de Spyro, muy suavemente, mirando al joven dragón con afecto y cariño, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, largando lagrimas de ellos con una expresión de alegría y placer en su cara, asiendo que Ignitus se pusiera más contento por ver a su hijo así de feliz.

Spyro no podía ser más feliz, no podía describir cuan lo estaba, al escuchar sus mismas palabras en repuesta, salidas de la boca de su mentor con tal suavidad y cariño, esas palabras tan hermosas, maravillosas y poderosas, causando que Spyro largue lagrimas de la emoción y luego sintió que algo le besaba la frente, seguido de algo cálido que la acariciaba la mejilla suavemente, no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que Ignitus estaba acariciando su cabeza contra la suya y disfrutaba con placer todo esto, la única cosa que quería hacer ahora era quedarse con Ignitus y disfrutar todo el cariño que este le daba, respondiendo de la misma manera, así que solo se quedo ahí, sonriendo, rodeado y protegido por su mentor, con su calor y presencia, que le daban tanta seguridad, que no le podía pasar nada malo ahora.

Ignitus también estaba complacido de llenar el sufrimiento de su hijo, estar para él y darle todo el amor paternal que necesitaba ahora, solo faltaba decirle la verdad, cosa que decidió decírselo más tarde después de ver a los demás, ahora solo le importaba compartir ese momento padre e hijo, aunque Spyro no lo supiera, siguieron así, juntos dándose todo el cariño y amor uno al otro.

Lo que no pensaban es que el resto se había empezado a preocupar por la tardanza de Spyro.


	8. Chapter 8

Cynder caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de Spyro, con Sparx detrás de ella, estaban preocupados, los dos había ido a desayunar y como Spyro no aparecía, le fueron a preguntar a Terrador que le había pasado anoche, lo que les conto les sorprendo, asusto y entristeció.  
Con esto llegaron a la conclusión de ir a ver qué pasaba que no venia, sospechando lo peor y Terrador estuvo de acuerdo, porque temía lo mismo, aun habiendo consolado al joven dragón lo mejor que podía.

Al ver el hueco Cynder empezó a correr, agarrando a Sparx por sorpresa, dejándolo atrás, a si que salió disparado intentado seguirla.

Sparx: Hey dragona negra, ¡espérame! 

Cynder llego al hueco de la puerta deteniéndose bruscamente.

Cynder: Spyro que pasa que…………

Pero se calló al ver en su interior, dando una cara de sorpresa, al tiempo que Sparx llegaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta rota, exhausto.

Sparx: (jadeando) Pufff………… Cynder, la próxima vez ve más despacio………. 

Sparx la miro Cynder no le prestaba atención, solo miraba adelante asustada, a si que empezó a revolotear alrededor de ella y agitando sus mano delante de ella.

Sparx: Hola, holaaaaaa……….. ¿Hay alguien en casa?…………….. ¡Tierra llamando a Cynder!, ¿Qué pasa, la dragona de la oscuridad tiene miedo? ¿Que estas…….. Mirando

Dijo eso último girado su cabeza para mirar adelante y cambio su cara a una de sorpresa, al ver enfrente de ellos un enorme dragón azulado de espaldas, en la cama de Spyro, con una silueta familiar.

Ignitus y Spyro estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la libélula y la dragona, Cautelosamente, con desconfianza, Cynder entro y camino para observar más de cerca al dragón desconocido, con Sparx atrás, con sospecha de por qué el dragón no la había notado todavía, estaba preparada para lo que viniera, sea cual sea su intención << ¿Quién es este dragón? ¿Que hace en la habitación de Spyro? ¿Y donde está Spyro?>>

Al llegar enfrente del dragón se quedaron atónitos, Ahí estaba Spyro en los brazos del dragón azulado, abrazando a este, apoyado contra el pecho, mientras el dragón lo acariciaba suavemente con su hocico, lo que más sorprendía que Spyro, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía una sonrisa de pura felicidad y placer, largando lagrimas incluso y el dragón grande, también mirándolo a este con ternura y alegría, mientras lo acariciaba, Cynder y Sparx no comprendían ¿de dónde conocía este dragón Spyro? Aun que este les resultaba familiar, Muy familiar, aunque no pudieron evitar sentir alegría al ver contento a Spyro.

Cynder: ¿Spyro?  
Ignitus se sorprendió por el repentino corte de silencio, así como Spyro, habían estado tan concentrados dándose cariño uno al otro, que se había olvidado de sus alrededores, aunque recocían la voz de Cynder, Ignitus levanto la cabeza y al ver a la dragona negra y Sparx sonrió, seguidamente Spyro abrió los ojos y levanto su cabeza algo adormecido por el calor de su mentor, sonrió de alegría y excitación al ver que eran Cynder y Sparx.

Spyro: ¡Cynder! ¡Sparx! miren quien vino ¿no es Increíble?

A Cynder y Sparx les sorprendió más el tono de alegría y emoción de Spyro, teniendo en cuenta como había terminado anoche no esperaban esto y seguían sin reconocer al dragón, jamás lo habían visto ¿Quién era para cambiársele de repente el ánimo a Spyro de tal manera?

Cynder: No, no lo reconozco.   
Sparx: yo tampoco, jamás lo he visto ¿Quién es este nuevo tipo?

Ignitus Y Spyro se extrañan, aun que Spyro menos porque comprende que no reconozcan a Ignitus enseguida por el cambio de color

Ignitus: me extraña joven Sparx y Cynder, solo han sido unos días desde la última vez.

Los dos de quedan duros al reconocer esa vos, era difícil olvidársela, pero no lo creían, les parecía imposible que estuviese ahí enfrente de ellos, mas a Cynder que lo había visto morir << Como puede ser……… ¿esto es posible? ¿O estoy soñado? ¿O alucinado?>> pensó Cynder asustada.

Cynder: ¿Ignitus?  
Ignitus: En efecto joven dragona, soy yo.

A Cynder le surgió una gran emoción en cuanto el gran dragón le respondió afirmativamente y pego un grito y se abalanzo sobre Ignitus poniéndose alado de Spyro y abrasando al dragón de fuego, largando unas lágrimas de la emoción, Spyro sonrió de que Cynder estuviera feliz de ver a Ignitus y la abrazo, Ignitus sonrió al ver a los dos jóvenes dragón felices y abrazándose, después de de todos los años de guerra por fin los dos podía estar tranquilos y en paz. Por esto los abrazo fuertemente a los dos.   
Cynder no podía creerlo, con razón Spyro estaba tan feliz, era maravilloso ver a Ignitus, ella también lo había extrañado, menos que Spyro, pero lo había hecho, Sparx se quedo quieto, atónito por la escena.  
Cynder levanto la cabeza y miro a Ignitus.

Cynder: No lo puedo creer Ignitus, es increíble, no quiero ofenderte, pero ¿no se supone que estás muerto?

Ignitus sonrió ante la pregunta y empezó a reír.

Ignitus: Jajajaja, Cynder, como le dije a Spyro antes, si y no, si estoy muerto, solo que el cronista me eligió como su sucesor y ahora gracias a él y a los ancestros me dejaron venir aquí por Spyro, ya que en realidad se supone que no puedo dejar la isla blanca.  
Sparx voló hasta enfrente de Ignitus 

Sparx: Eso explica de por qué te pareces tanto a este tipo del tiempo, razón para no reconocerte.   
Dijo y se alejo.

Ignitus: Hay Sparx, sigues siendo el de Siempre, lo que digo se los estuve observando a todos.  
Cynder se sorprendió.

Cynder: ¿Enserio?  
Ignitus: Si, Cynder, quiero darles las gracias por ayudarlo en estos días, hubiese terminado peor, yo sufrí tanto como Spyro……………. Pero ahora ya estamos juntos, otra vez.

Dijo bajado la cabeza y acariciado a Spyro, frotando su cabeza contra la de su hijo, Spyro solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó esto, abrazado con fuerza a Ignitus.  
Se quedaron así, dándose afecto de nuevo, Cynder los observó contenta y complacida, por la tierna escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella, Spyro era feliz de nuevo y Ignitus estaba de vuelta, parecía que todo volvería a su sitio ahora que todo el dolor de Spyro había sido remediado, ahora entendía el lazo que había entre los dos con toda profundidad, y nadie lo sabia pero este mismo se había vuelto más fuerte con esta demostración de cariño que ambos habían deseado hace tiempo.

Cynder salió de los brazos de Ignitus, despacio, considerando que era mejor dejarlos solos, para que Spyro recibiera toda la atención y cariño de Ignitus, seguido por Sparx.  
Cuando estaban a medio camino, ellos recién se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, pararon e Ignitus giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirarla y Spyro se asomo del brazo de Ignitus para mirarla.

Spyro: Cynder, no tienes que irte.  
Ignitus: Si, hay espacio para los dos.

Cynder y Sparx pararon y Cynder giro su cabeza para mirar a los dos dragones.

Cynder: no, creo que lo mejor es que los dos pasen más tiempo juntos, solos, después de todo lo que sufrió Spyro, el te necesita más que a mi ahora Ignitus, lo mismo para vos Spyro, Ignitus seguro que sufrió viéndote y no poder hacer nada, el te necesita, los dos se necesitan mutuamente ahora.

Spyro e Ignitus sonríen, sabiendo que eso era totalmente verdad.

Spyro: gracias Cynder.  
Ignitus: Si, gracias Cynder, por entender con profundidad lo que está pasando.  
Cynder: No es por nada, pienso que es lo mejor, se ven bien juntos, su relación es fuerte, eso es claro……………bien vamos Sparx, dejemos a Spyro y Ignitus solos.

Dijo esto último volviéndose para adelante y caminando hacia la entrada de la habitación, Sparx se quedo donde estaba.

Sparx: ¿Qué? ¿Dejar a Spyro? Bueno, ahora que se vienen seguro ese tipo de cosas tan cursis, prefiero hacerlo.

Dijo y voló, siguiendo a Cynder.

Spyro: ¡SPARX!  
Ignitus: Cynder, no le digas a Terrador, Volteer y Cyril de mi llegada.  
Cynder: (llegando al hueco de la puerta y mirándolo) Descuida, lo entiendo, inventare algo para que no se preocupen por Spyro y vengan.

Cynder Y Sparx salieron de la habitación y los dos dragones observaron cómo se iban y cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Ignitus volvió su cabeza para adelante y miro a su hijo, Spyro se volvía a acurrucar sobre los brazos cruzados de Ignitus, abrasándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho caliente de su mentor, este sonrió con alegría y dulzura.

Ignitus: ahora ¿en que estábamos? ¡AH! Ya sé.

Ignitus bajo la cabeza, mientras deslizaba a Spyro para qué quedara boca arriba en sus brazos y cuando llego a esa posición, puso su hocico sobre la panza de su hijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, causado que Spyro empezara a retorcerse. 

Spyro: Jajajajajajaja… ¡Ignitus!.... jajajajaja…… ¡para por favor!... jajajajaja….

Ignitus siguió dándole cosquillas y se le formo una sonrisa, mientras Spyro largaba carcajadas intentando empujarlo lejos de él para que parara, pero Ignitus no cedía y Spyro seguía riendo y pidiéndole que parara.

Spyro: Jajajajaja…. ¡enserio!..... Jajajajaja…. ¡para ya!... jajajajaja….

Ignitus empezó a reír junto a Spyro, feliz de escuchar a su hijo reír despreocupado, retira su hocico dejándole de hacer cosquillas y levanta su cabeza, se queda viendo al joven dragón, mientras este seguía riendo, los dos se ríen hasta cansarse y se calmaron.

Spyro: ¡uuuf!............ Ignitus eso si que fue divertido.   
Ignitus: Jajaja claro que sí, yo quería hacerte reír para compensar todo lo que sufriste antes, a veces la risa es la mejor cura.

Spyro en repuesta, se levanta sobre las patas de Ignitus y se para en dos patas, poniendo las delanteras sobre el pecho del dragón de fuego, para estar más cerca de la cara del dragón más importante de su joven vida, estando a centímetros casi tocando sus hocicos y mirándolo con alegría.

Spyro: Ignitus, solo con que estés acá junto a mí ya hace compensar todos esos días.

Ignitus sonrió ante las palabras, Spyro lo abrasa extendiendo sus patas delanteras lo mas que podía a los costados y con fuerza queriendo darle el abrazo mas grande, cálido y reconfortante, apoyo su cabeza y casi totalmente su cuerpo sobre el pecho de su mentor, sin importarle el cristal, Ignitus acerco su cabeza y le acaricio la frente con la punta de su hocico en repuesta, ambos disfrutaban estando así dándose cariño uno al otro.  
A Spyro se le ocurre una idea y se separa de Ignitus pero sin dejar de sacar sus patas delanteras y se agacho, Ignitus lo miro con curiosidad y divertido, preguntándose que estaba intentando hacer.

De pronto Spyro salto y se queda apoyado sobre el pecho de Ignitus, sin ninguna parte de su cuerpo tocando el piso, sus patas delanteras se aferran sobre el cuello y sus patas traseras sobre la túnica aferrándose fuerte, abrasando a su mentor, así su cabeza había llegado al nivel de la de Ignitus, este enseguida lo abraso con sus patas, fuertemente para que no se cayera, Spyro empezó a frotar su cabeza contra la mejilla de Ignitus, este sonrió dulcemente mirando cuan cerca tenía a su hijo y puso su mentón sobre el cuello de Spyro, se mantuvieron así por un buen tiempo, acariciándose con sus cabezas y abrazándose.

Ignitus: Te amo Spyro.  
Spyro: Yo también te amo Ignitus.

Siguieron unos minutos, hasta que Spyro se cansó y se bajo y acostó sobre los brazos de Ignitus y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, reconfortándose con el calor que emanaba de este, Ignitus en repuesta baja la cabeza y le acaricia la frente con su hocico unos minutos y luego la retiro, mirado afuera, calculaba que ya serian las 12, volvió a mirar a su hijo quien eraba acurrucado contra él.

Ignitus: Spyro.

Spyro levanto la cabeza y lo miro.

Spyro: ¿Qué pasa Ignitus?  
Ignitus: Creo que Terrador, Cyril y Volteer se deben estar preocupados y sospechando de por qué tardas tanto y hace tiempo que Cynder y Sparx se fueron, tenemos que ir para evitar que se preocupen mas innecesariamente, además tengo que hablar con ellos.   
Spyro: Pero quiero seguir manteniendo este momento, de estar solos y darnos cariño.  
Ignitus: Spyro, tenemos que ir, podremos hacerlo después, yo me quedare todavía, no me iré joven dragón, quédate tranquilo.

Dijo serena y dulcemente para tranquilizarlo, pero con cierta firmeza para decir que hablaba en serio, Spyro puedo captar esto y bajo la cabeza dudando, no quería desobedecer a Ignitus pero tampoco quería cortar el momento, porque temía que Ignitus se iría, dudaba, así que levanto la cabeza y miro a Ignitus, a esos ojos anaranjados, que apresaban serenidad y amabilidad a la vez y le pregunto, buscando seguridad y sinceridad en aquellos ojos, como siempre lo había hecho.

Spyro: ¿me lo prometes?

Ignitus al ver esos ojos purpuras que reflejaban tristeza, dudosos de que se quedaría y pasaran mas momentos, enseguida respondió mirándolo fijamente con seguridad y amabilidad.

Ignitus: Claro que si, te lo prometo…………. Ahora vamos. 

Esto hiso que Spyro dejara de dudar, Ignitus decía la verdad y el podía confirmarlo, al ver esos ojos anaranjados, sabios y llenos de sinceridad y acompañados de las palabras amables y seguras, pero firmes.

En repuesta sonrió, se levanto y salió de los brazos de su mentor y espero a que este se levantara, Ignitus, con cierta dificultad se paro y giro caminado hacia el hueco de la habitación, seguido de Spyro, llegaron a la puerta rota y salieron del habitación, se pusieron a caminar por el pasillo, hacia las sala de la pileta de las visiones, Ignitus de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para ver a Spyro dedicándole una sonrisa y se la devolvía con gusto, feliz que se asegurara de que estuviera bien, al llegar enfrente, la puerta se abrió.

Ellos estaban alrededor de la pileta, al abrirse la puerta, los tres guardianes se pararon y Terrador giro su cabeza, esperando que fuera Spyro quien saliera de ella, solo para abrirlos ojos de par en par, sorprendido, no pudiendo creer lo que veía, era su viejo amigo, pero de color azulado y con una capa y un cristal.

Ignitus: Hola mis viejos amigos, ¿ha sido tiempo no?

Dijo sonriendo, mientras la puerta detrás suyo se cerraba, mientras los veía, los tres guardianes lo veían atónitos, con los ojos bien abiertos, pálidos y duros, era inexplicable para ellos ver a amigo muerto delante de ellos.

Cyril: im…imposible.  
Spyro: Pero sí lo es.

Dijo pasando por debajo de Ignitus y enroscándose a una de sus patas, abrasándolo, los tres guardianes notaron la felicidad del joven dragón en sus palabras y en sus ojos purpuras que brillaban de alegría, Terrador estaba complacido de ver a Spyro de nuevo feliz así, pero estaba desconcertado por Ignitus.

Terrador: ¡Ignitus! Esto es…. sorprendente ¿Cómo puede ser posible que estés aquí?  
Volteer: Esto es increíble, sorprendente, fabuloso, extraordinario, milagroso, maravilloso, espectacular, inexplicable………… ¿esto pertenece a la realidad? ¿De verdad eres vos Ignitus? ¿O solo una alteración de nuestras mentes? Habías muerto sacrificándote para salvar a…… Spyro y Cynder y ahora estas aquí parado, como si nada hubiese pasado, esto desafía las leyes de la naturaleza, es tan increíble, esto mas allá de mis conocimientos .jamás pensé que un muerto pudiera resucitar, encima, antes te comunicaste con Spyro a través del viento, es tan……..

Cyril: ¡VOLTEER! No lo sabremos si no te callas así nos explica cómo es esto posible………. Ignitus, es una gran alegría verte, viejo amigo, esto es verdaderamente inexplicable, pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Ignitus: Ahora les explico, verán, yo si estoy muerto, lo que pasa, es que cada nueva era un dragón es elegido para recordar las victorias y fracasos de esta era y yo fui elegido para ser ese dragón, soy el nuevo cronista.  
Terrador: El nuevo cronista………. Debe ser un gran honor serlo, pero ¿no deberías estar haciendo tus responsabilidades?  
Ignitus: Digamos que sí, es un gran honor, con el precio que no puedo salir o comunicarme con el exterior y solo puedo hacerlo cuando hay un amenaza, pero si lo observo como es mi trabajo….

Dijo bajando la cabeza, Los tres guardianes tardaron tres segundos en darse cuenta en comprender que había visto sufrir a Spyro y se asustaron de cómo se aviaria tomado Ignitus esto y por el hecho de que solo venia cuando algo andaba mal.

Ignitus: Yo…… también sufrí al igual que Spyro y antes que me pregunten, no, no hay ningún nuevo mal, el cronista y los ancestros me dejaron venir por una razón y esa razón es Spyro.

Dijo esto último mirando dulcemente a Spyro, quien seguía enroscado y abrazando su pata, Ignitus bajo la cabeza y acarició esta contra la de Spyro y puso su pata libre sobre su hijo, Spyro también acarició su cabeza contra la de su mentor en repuesta agradecido por el cariño de Ignitus.  
Ignitus retiro su pata y su cabeza, un poco sin dejar de ver a Spyro con una sonrisa llena de alegría, ternura y cariño, Spyro levanto la cabeza al mismo tiempo y la giro para ver a su mentor, a esos ojos anaranjados que ahora lo miraban tiernamente y que le daba un calor reconfortante, sonrío plácidamente, por unos instantes estuvieron compartiendo esa mirada uno al otro que los reconfortaba.

Los tres guardianes los miraban sonriente, a ver tal escena, a su amigo y colega de vuelta y a Spyro más feliz que nunca, luego de haber sufrido tanto los días anteriores y a los dos porque ambos estaban más unidos que nunca, como padre e Hijo.  
Terrador pensaba << Es tan bueno verlos a los dos, me recuerda a los tiempos entre Ignitus y Su padre, se ven exactamente iguales, ahora el joven dragón no sufrirá mas, los ancestros han respondido a mis plegarias, pero Ignitus llamo a Spyro por su nombre enfrente de este, significa que todavía no se lo dijo, bueno no lo puedo apurar, ya se lo dirá>>

Ignitus levanta su cabeza totalmente, rompiendo el contacto visual con su hijo y mira a sus colegas, ve que estos lo ven sonrientes a excepción de Terrador que nota que algo lo estaba Interrogando.

Ignitus: ¿pasa algo Terrador?

Todos dirigieron su atención a Terrador, esperando repuesta, incluido Spyro que seguía abrazado a la pata de Ignitus, mirando curioso de lo que pasaba.

Terrador: Bueno Ignitus, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, ahora que has vuelto.  
Ignitus: Yo también tengo algo que discutir con ustedes.  
Spyro: Ignitus.

Este lo mira recobrado su mirada cariñosa y dulce.

Ignitus: ¿Qué es joven dragón?   
Spyro: no quiero parecer entrometido, pero ¿a que se refieren?

Ignitus suspiro, le dolía, pero tenía que mentirle, no podría saberlo ahora.

Ignitus: Eso no es algo que te debe importar ahora, ve afuera, yo, Terrador, Volteer y Cyril tenemos que discutir algunas cosas.  
Con estas palabras el temor de Spyro volvió, no quería separarse de Ignitus pues temía que este se iría, le aterrorizaba ese pensamiento, no quería que se fuera, lo necesitaba, a toda costa, no quería experimentar lo de los días previos otra vez, no quería, además él le había prometido.

Spyro: Pero……… me prometiste que íbamos a pasar más momentos juntos.

Como Ignitus temía, Spyro seguía temiendo de que se iría, no podía reprímeselo, después de todo, cuando había pasado, Spyro había terminado sufriendo todos estos días, era compresible que tuviera miedo de que se fuera y no volviera otra vez, así que……

Ignitus: Y lo haremos.

Dijo, con firmeza y bajando la cabeza y acariciándolo suavemente por unos instantes, para tranquilizar a su hijo y luego la retiro un poco, pero siguiendo estando al nivel de los ojos de Spyro y lo intento calmar con una tranquilizadora y calórica.

Ignitus: Paciencia Spyro, pronto lo haremos, como siempre digo primero el deber luego el ocio.  
Spyro: ¿Y no puedo participar o ayudarles?   
Ignitus: No Spyro, es un cuestión entre guardianes que todavía no podes escuchar, tranquilo Spyro, se lo que piensas joven dragón, no me iré sin avisar, además creo que Cynder y Sparx querrán pasar tiempo contigo, ahora que estas mejor y supongo que tendrás hambre ¿no?  
Spyro: Esta bien, ahora que lo mencionas, tengo mucha hambre, solo llámame cuando acaben.

Ignitus: Lo hare (levanta la cabeza) ahora ve, cuanto menos tiempo tarde, más rápido podremos estar juntos.

Spyro sonrió, asintiendo su cabeza y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, afuera, donde probablemente estén Cynder y Sparx y donde seguramente habida para comer.  
Spyro estaba algo decepcionado, pero la manera en la que Ignitus le hiso entender lo convenció y lo reconforto, de manera suave y firme a la vez, demostrando que Ignitus lo quería mucho y se preocupaba por él y eso era suficiente como para estar feliz y esperar, confiando en su mentor sin dudar.

llego a la puerta, se detuvo, la puerta se abrió mostrado un maravilloso día, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en su altura máxima, el cielo estaba despejado sin ninguna nube y un celeste muy vivo, las praderas tenía un color verde brillante, los pájaros cantaban hermosas canciones y soplaba una suave brisa de verano que golpeo a Spyro, que estaba pasmado, a Spyro todo le parecía espectacular todo, el paisaje era más hermoso de lo que había visto jamás, los colores brillaban intensamente, todo volvía a tener su esencia y alegría para Spyro, todo estaba lleno de luz, paz y tranquilidad, producto de haber derrotado a todo el mal y la restauración del mundo, la post-guerra era sorprendente sin duda, así como la naturaleza, y además, todo estaba así, porque volvió a sentir que estaba completo con la vuelta de su mentor.  
Salió corriendo por el puente entre el templo y el balcón, en busca de Cynder y Sparx, mirando maravillado y contento el paisaje de su alrededor, ahora de una vez por todas completo y sin dolor, mientras sentía que la puerta se cerraba tras suyo.

Ignitus observo como su hijo se iba perdido de vista hacia afuera con una mirada tierna y dulce, feliz de poder consolarlo cuando lo necesitaba y que este sonriera de gratitud por ello, porque la felicidad de su hijo era lo único que necesitaba, era su esperanza y única razón para continuar.  
La puerta se cerró repentinamente, haciendo que Spyro desapareciera de su vista.

Terrador: Ignitus.

Este giro su cabeza para mirar a los guardianes, intuyendo que cosas quería hablar Terrador, empezó a caminar hacia la pileta, pasado delante de de el guardián de tierra en el proceso

Ignitus: bien, de las cosas que queremos hablar en esta reunión, ya intuyo cual es la tuya Terrador, así que pueden empezar ustedes primero.   
Dijo recobrando su tono serio al no estar más Spyro presente, llegando al único extremo libre de la pileta y quedándose parado y quieto, mirando a Terrador.

Terrador: Bueno Ignitus, la promesa que te hice en Warfang, he cumplido la promesa de cuidar de Spyro por vos, ahora, la promesa de decirle la verdad, lo iba a hacer más adelante, cuando se haya recuperado de tu muerte, mi pregunta es, y seguro que la de Volteer y Cyril también, ahora que has venido ¿Se lo dirás a Spyro? 

Ignitus suspiro.

Ignitus: Todo a su debido tiempo Terrador, mi hijo acaba de descubrir después de cinco días de depresión y llanto, que estoy todavía presente de alguna manera, hace poco que estuvimos juntos, pero igual no falta mucho, cuando lo considere lo hare.

Los tres guardianes pensaron un momento, Terrador se quita la mano de su barbilla y asiente.

Terrador: Si, lo comprendo, tomate tu tiempo, esta es una batalla que tienes que enfrentar solo.  
Cyril: Ídem Terrador, no queremos ejercerte presión alguna, Ignitus.

Dijo asintiendo y moviendo las alas en señal de aprobación y Volteer asintió, con excitación.

Volteer: Si, si, si, Concuerdo totalmente, es una cuestión, un tema muy personal, muy delicado, muy frágil que está solo en vos, ya que corresponde que vos seas el que le diga a Spyro, nosotros te daremos una mano cuando no encuentres esperanza alguna, igualmente. 

Ignitus asiente agradecido de que comprendieran su situación de tener que decirle a Spyro lo verdad y también recordó que estaba agradecido por todo lo que Terrador había hecho para cumplir su promesa.

Ignitus: Si, es una cuestión algo delicada de tratar, mas por que fueron tantos años, les agradezco por comprenderme……………………. Terrador, quería agradecerte por haber cuidado tan bien a Spyro, si no hubieses estado para él no sé lo que hubiese pasado.  
Terrador: No es por nada Ignitus, con gusto lo hice, dije que cumpliría mi promesa y lo hice, además después de todo es nuestro trabajo como guardianes.   
Cyril: Te tengo una pregunta Ignitus, si no te molesta para aclararme algo.  
Ignitus: Hazla, hágame todas las preguntas relevantes que tengan.  
Cyril: ¿Cómo es eso de que el cronista y los ancestros te permitieron venir?   
Ignitus: Eso es, por que, como dije el cronista me elijo porque me consideraba el más adecuado, sumados los ancestros estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, pero también tenía su propia razón, y esa razón era, para castigarme de no haber sido el padre que tendría que haber sido para Spyro, dio efecto y al ver que yo estaba arrepentido y había reconocido mi error, mandaron al cronista para calmarme, este mismo me dejo comunicarme a través de un método con Spyro……..  
Terrador: la voz en el viento……….entonces, realmente te comunicaste con él.   
Ignitus: Si, en efecto era yo, luego de eso, pase un tiempo observándolos y ayer el cronista, quien con los ancestros habían estado discutiendo mi pedido, me dejo venir para estar con mi hijo y estoy muy agradecido por ello, ya que sufrí tanto como él al verlo y no poder hacer nada.

Hubo una pausa de silencio en cuanto Ignitus termino.

Cyril: Bueno, eso explica bastante, ahora entiendo.

Dijo pensativamente, Volteer excitado por la información, sonriendo dijo:

Volteer: Si, quien diría, los ancestros te dieron semejante castigo para reconocer tu error y asumir el rol de padre como corresponde, que es lo mejor para Spyro, mas teniendo en cuenta que es el dragón púrpura, que ingenioso, usar un honor tan grande como ser el cronista, para hacer ver un error que cometió el dragón en su vida, es realmente muy inteligente, he leído de casos parecidos igualmente, de dragones que afirman que los ancestros los han castigado o bendecido, es extraordinario, sorprendente, increíble… ejem…he…. he….  
Cyril algo cansado del palabrerío de él guardián de electricidad, le dijo.   
Cyril: Volteer, por favor, llega a un punto en concreto, además, creo que queremos proceder con la reunión, supongo que tienes alguna opinión ¿no Terrador?

Terrador asiente la cabeza, indicando que era cierto.

Terrador: Si, la tengo, Bueno Ignitus, al menos no ha sido en vano ese sufrimiento, haz reconocido tu error y vienes a corregirlo, por no mencionar que Spyro está mas de contento de verte, le hacía mucha falta al joven dragón.

Ignitus asiente la cabeza, en señal de aprobación. 

Ignitus: Eso sin duda Amigo mío, he visto a través del reloj de arena cuanto mi hijo me necesita, he venido a rellenar ese vacío que tiene………. ¿alguna pregunta más?

Moviendo su cola, Volteer dijo excitado y contento como siempre.

Volteer: Yo tengo algo en mi mente Ignitus, te diré, fue muy sorprendente, excitante, increíble, maravilloso para mí y Cyril, encontrar tal relación biológica, todos podemos ver con nuestros ojos y percibir, el cariño que le tienes y das a Spyro, es realmente extraordinario y admirable el lazo que tiene los dos, a pesar de que Spyro no lo sepa, mi punto es, quiero saber más como te sientes con respecto a tener de hijo a Spyro, a pesar de que ya se bastante, siento curiosidad y quiero escucharlo de tus palabras ahora.

A Ignitus le tomo de sorpresa la pregunta y se quedo pensativo, era una pregunta que nunca se había hecho, a pesar de que sabía lo que sentía por su hijo, era difícil ponerlo en palabras, podía felizmente responder a esa pregunta, pero tampoco quería armar un palabrerío como Volteer y que sea cargoso y aburrido para ellos escuchar sus sentimientos, a si que busco la manera de organizar sus palabras, y lograr que fuese simple para ellos y que entendieran con profundidad a la vez.  
Miro a todos con total alegría y Felicidad, formado una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, pues al pensar en todo lo que le hacía sentir su hijo, hacia que siempre se sintiera feliz, y no quería reprimirlo, porque era un sentimiento maravilloso que lo llenaba.

Ignitus: Es una muy buena pregunta Volteer, para hacerlo simple, incluso antes de que el huevo de Spyro fuese puesto, cuando Selestina me dijo que estaba embarazada, al instante le tome cariño, porque ya de antes deseaba eso, formar una familia, tener un hijo y brindarle todo el cuidado, amor y dedicación, como mi padre había hecho conmigo y cuando vi el huevo me sorprendí y mi alegría y cariño aumentaron, al saber que mi hijo seria el dragón purpura, que podría acabar con todo el caos del momento, esto motivo a tenerle más cuidado, sabiendo que al ser el padre, tendría el honor y responsabilidad de orientarlo y llevarlo por buen camino, amo a mi hijo con todo mi corazón y ser, siempre lo hare, no importa lo que pase, no sé qué haría sin él, a si como se que él me necesita a mí, el ha sido mi único consuelo en todos estos años, mi mayor motivo para seguir, incluso sabiendo que mi padre estaba desaparecido y mi compañera muerta, lo fue y siempre lo hará y lo protegeré cueste lo que cueste, porque es lo mas importante en mi vida.

Los guardianes sonrieron, contentos por su amigo, al verlo tan feliz al decir esas palabras con gran cariño, demostrando cuanto quería a Spyro y cuan fuerte podía ser el amor de un padre a su hijo.

Terrador: Ignitus, entre los tres hemos visto y apreciado tu relación con Spyro, debo decir que creo que es más grande que la de tu padre y vos y eso es admirable.  
Ignitus: Gracias y estas en lo cierto mi amigo, es grande, lo sé porque el cronista me lo menciono.  
Cyril: Si no mal recuerdo le susurrabas a Spyro cuando era un huevo.  
Terrador: Jajajajaja, si como no olvidarlo, generalmente te encontrábamos en la cámara de los huevos mirándolo y susurrándole, nos desconcertábamos por esto, pensábamos que le habías tomado cariño por que era la esperanza de todos para terminar la guerra……  
Volteer: también con la Hipótesis de que lo adoptaste como tu hijo por motivos emocionales, al perder toda esperanza de tener una familia por la muerte de Selestina y de tu supuesto hijo muerto, era compresible para que lo hicieras teniendo en cuenta que nos decías que siempre querías un hijo, eso y como dijo Terrador porque era el dragón de las profecías, quien podría ponerle fin a los días de oscuridad del señor oscuro, eran los motivos por lo que pensábamos que le habías tomado cariño y adoptarlo como hijo, increíble, podía ver la mirada tierna, dulce y orgullosa que solo un padre podría darle a su hijo, cada vez que te encontrábamos ahí, que era muy frecuente por cierto, eras como su padre, cuando realmente lo eras, es tan……

Cyril: ¡VOLTEER! Por favor, guarda tu balberío incesante y molesto, todo sabemos todas esas cosas.  
Ignitus: jajajaja, no tienes todo la razón Cyril, hay algo que no saben.  
Cyril: ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Otro secreto? No otro más, enserio esto esta poniéndose pesado.  
Terrador: ¡Cyril! Deja tu egoísmo, Ignitus después de tantos años puede hablar de esto libremente, hay que comprenderlo y escucharlo en este momento.   
Ignitus: Gracias Terrador, como decía, lo que no saben es que, en secreto por la noche yo iba, lo tomaba y me acostaba, poniéndolo entre mis brazos y lo acariciaba y le susurraba cosas.  
Terrador: jajajaja ya me lo estoy Imaginando, aunque viniendo de vos, Ignitus, no es extraño.

Terrador, Volteer e incluso Cyril se echan a reír, pero Ignitus los mira desconcertado.

Ignitus: ¿Qué?,…… Oh, espera, ya entiendo.

Los tres guardianes se echan a reír con más fuerza, y al poco tiempo Ignitus se contagio y espesó a reír también, aceptado su propia torpeza al no entender enseguida y de ser predecible, alguna vez le tenía que pasar.}  
Compartiendo un momento alegre entre amigos, como siempre lo hacían, un poco de risa no les hacia mal y más después de todas las tenciones de la guerra y de estos 5 días, que sufrió cada uno, haaaaaa, la paz, había anhelado hace muchos años día en que volvería, esos días en donde todo estaba armonioso y donde uno podía relajarse más, sabiendo que no había ninguna gran amenaza, solo lidiado con sus responsabilidades de guardián, protegiendo los huevos y educando jóvenes dragones, pero recordó que todavía no habían hablado del lo que tenía para decirles y era necesario hacerlo, a si que dejo de reír y se puso serio para hablar y llamar la atención del sus colegas.

Ignitus: Suficiente.

Los tres Pararon de reír enseguida, cuando Ignitus se ponía serio de repente, sabían que tenía algo importante que decir, permanecieron en silencio y mirando a Ignitus, esperando a que hablara.

Ignitus: Bien, hay un tema que quiero resolver, como bien saben cuando un guardián muere otro tiene que remplazarlo y yo a pesar de estar aquí soy el cronista, así que hay que elegir un nuevo guardián del fuego.

Terrador: Hay un problema Ignitus, no hay dragones de fuego que puedan ocupar el puesto, somos los únicos dragones que quedamos, Hunter ha registrado todos los rincones haber si habían refugiados y no ha encontrado nada, nuestra especie está condenada.  
Ignitus: No hay que bajar las esperanzas mi amigo, quizás hayan refugiados bien ocultos, solo cuestión de tiempo que salgan y vengan, pero como saben, aunque la decisión de elegir a un guardián lleva tiempo, si no se cubre pronto los conocimientos y el elemento mismo puede ser olvidados y eso es algo que no podemos permitir de ninguna manera.

Cyril: ¿estás hablando de un guardián temporario hasta que aparecen más dragones? No lo sé, escoger un dragón para luego remplazarlo por otro, no parece muy convencional, aunque no puedo negar que nadie quiere que el elemento fuego sea olvidado, sin el se desequilibraría la naturaleza que podrá llevar a una catástrofe.  
Ignitus: Eso es lo que quiero decir, para evitar eso hay que elegir ya a alguien, no podemos dejar que el tiempo transcurra.

Terrador: Ignitus tiene razón, no se sabe cuando pueden aparecer mas dragones otra vez y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, tenemos que hacerlo, aunque sea temporalmente.  
Volteer: sin discusión estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pueden pasar cosas terribles y espantosas si descuidamos un elemento tan fundamental e importante de la naturaleza, ya que es muy delicada y un gran impacto como este sería catastrófico, horrible, aterrador, fatal, trágico, desastroso….. Ejem…He...He…. 

Cyril: Bueno, pero ¿Quién lo ocupara? Ninguno de nosotros controla el elemento fuego.

Ignitus sonríe.

Ignitus: Solo hay una opción.

Terrador enseguida comprende y se sorprende.

Terrador: Ignitus…………. ¿estás seguro de que Spyro tiene que serlo? El dragón que ocupe el puesto tiene que ser puramente de ese elemento, vos sabes eso, no creo que los ancestros van a quedar a gusto si elegimos a un dragón purpura como guardián.  
Cyril: Si, además Spyro se merece mas que eso, el tiene una responsabilidad mayor de la que cualquiera de nosotros

Ignitus: Si, lo sé, pero ya estamos de acuerdo que si no elegimos a un guardián pronto cosas terribles sucederán, mi hijo es nuestra única alternativa, es el único que tiene el elemento fuego y tiene un control excepcional en el, a pesar que tiene que seguir aprendiendo todavía y los ancestros lo van a entender perfectamente Terrador, y está en Spyro decidir si se lo merece o no, aunque no quiero presionarlo demasiado, pero tiene que tomar el puesto por el bien del mundo, lo entenderá, lo sé, creo en él, de que hará lo correcto, es totalmente necesario que él lo sea.

Volteer: Bueno, es nuestra única opción, además generalmente el puesto de guardián es por herencia, si no me equivoco, se transmite de una generación a otra, de padre a hijo, de madre a hija, Corre por las venas de Spyro, la sangre de una extensa línea de dragones de fuego, por lo que no es raro que haya sido el primer elemento en despertar en él y que tenga tal manejo con el mismo.  
Terrador: Bueno, parece que es como dice el dicho, de tal palo tal astilla, espero que estés en lo cierto Ignitus, confiare en vos y tu decisión.  
Cyril: Lo mismo digo, si no hay otra alternativa para evitar tal daño.  
Ignitus: Entonces ¿Todos están de acuerdo con que Spyro sea el nuevo guardián del fuego?   
Terrador: Si, estoy de acuerdo.  
Cyril: Yo también lo estoy.  
Volteer: Sipi, yo también. 

Ignitus: Entonces Spyro será el nuevo guardián del fuego, se lo diré yo cuando lo crea más conveniente y la ceremonia se hará lo más pronto posible, en cuanto mi hijo me diga si lo acepta, ese era el último tema para discutir, a si que se levanta la reunión.

Los tres guardianes suspiran aliviados, hacía tiempo que no tenían una reunión tan corta como esa, sin discusiones innecesarias y peleas, todo gracias a que ahora estaba Ignitus, en quien podían confiar que tomaba las decisiones justas, ahora que había vuelto todo estaba igual que antes.

Cyril de pronto capta algo, un sonido que venía de detrás de la puerta del pasillo que da a las habitaciones.

Cyril: No quiero ponerlos nerviosos, pero creo que no estamos solos.  
Ignitus: ¿a qué te refieres?

Cyril caminó hasta la puerta, yendo desde su extremo hacia ella, pasando detrás de Terrador en el proceso, y se coloco al costado de ella.

Cyril: Esto.

La puerta se abrió y Cynder se cayó al piso, estrellándose contra este, había estado apoyándose contra la puerta para escuchar, también estaba Sparx al lado suyo, quien está sus pendido en el aire, quieto, miraba con cierta sorpresa y nerviosismo al haber sido descubiertos, los guardianes se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver que la joven dragona los había estando espiando, pero en Ignitus también creció el miedo, temiendo hasta que punto habían llegado a escuchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynder fue atrapada in fraganti.... cuanto habrá escuchado? que pasara ahora? Ignitus le dirá a Spyro la verdad alguna ves? Spyro aceptara el cargo?
> 
> manténganse a atentos!
> 
> comentarios son bienvenidos!


	9. Chapter 9

Cynder abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza, la habían descubierto y empezaba a temer la repuesta de los guardianes, pero también está enojada por las cosas que escuchó, así que con esto reunió valor y se levanto, miro a su lado y estaba Cyril mirándola serio y enojado, con cara de decepción, miro al resto y Terrador y Volteer también la miraban de la misma manera, Ignitus también pero podía detectar cierto temor en los ojos del guardián.

Cyril: Joven dragona ¿acaso no sabes que no debe espiar a los mayores?  
Cynder: oh, perdón, pero creo que hay algo que más bien era personal que la toma de una decisión Importante.

Dijo con la vos algo elevada y sarcásticamente, algo enojada, los guardianes se indignaron más por esa respuesta.

Terrador: Cynder, no esperaba esto de vos, no nos vuelvas a contestar de esa manera jovencita.

Dijo severamente.

Volteer: SI, es indignante, irrespetuoso, grosero, descortés, irritante, molesto……..  
Cynder: Tengo mi razón para hacerlo.

Contesto de manera desafiante, esto puso más furioso a Terrador, estaba a punto de contestar cuando Ignitus le pidió silencio y Terrador lo hiso, Ignitus, serio, ocultando su temores le dijo.

Ignitus: ¿hace cuanto que estas escuchando vos y Sparx, joven dragona?

Cynder miro a Ignitus con mucho más enojo que al cualquiera de los otros guardianes.

Cynder: Desde hace bastante tiempo, cuando me pareció escuchar que nombrabas a Spyro como tu hijo ¡¿POR QUÉ IGNITUS?!¡¿Por qué le ocultaste a Spyro semejante secreto?! ¡Vos sabes que para Spyro te ama mucho más que a cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Estuvo sufriendo por vos cuando moriste! ¡Significas todo para él! ¡Te considera como su padre! ¡Y AHORA RESULTA QUE LO ERES!....... Nunca pensé que vería eso de vos, Ignitus, siempre te admire, viéndote como un dragón ejemplo ¡y ahora resulta que estabas ocultando semejante secreto todo estos años! Es algo bajo viniendo de vos ¡Y justo de todos los dragones que se lo pudiste ocultar TENDRIA QUE SER SPYRO! ¡A quien JAMAS pensaría que lastimarías!..... ¡Ahora entiendo todo! ¡Los mismos cuernos, la misma forma de caminar! ¡La facilidad de Spyro con el elemento fuego! ¡Tu preocupación y cariño hacia él! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!..... ¡Vos sabes que esto le puede afectar tremendamente a Spyro! 

Grito furiosa, liberando todo lo que haya estado pensando mientras escuchaba a los guardianes, Todos se sorprendieron por cuantas cosas había dicho Cynder, aunque encolerizó mas a los guardianes, tenía razón, pero no era forma de decirles, Ignitus por su parte bajo la cabeza, lleno de culpa, ya había esperado que alguien se enojara por haber ocultado semejante secreto, Cada palabra de Cynder le pesaba, ya estaba totalmente consciente y arrepentido de esto, pero nunca pensó que se lo podría decir alguien tan joven como Cynder, se había olvidado de lo que era ser joven, y de que estos también les podan enseñar cosas, tenía toda la razón, y lamentaba esto, ya que no quería lastimar a su hijo por ningún motivo.

Sparx: WHAW chica jamás pensé que te vería así de enojada o que podías pensar semejantes cosas.  
Cynder: ¡SPARX CALLATE, NO ES EL MOMENTO!  
Sparx: WOW dragona negra, no te enojes conmigo.  
Cynder: ¡¡SPARX!! ¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES!!¡¡Y NO ME LLAMENS ASI!!

Para Terrador, fue más que suficiente, se pasaron de la raya.

Terrador: ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Ustedes dos dejen de pelearse! ¡Y Cynder, ya te dije que no nos hables en ese tono!  
Ignitus: Déjala Terrador, tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada.

Dijo en tono seco y serio, pero arrepentido, Terrador, Cyril y Volteer mira Ignitus sorprendidos, este estaba caído, con la cabeza baja, lleno de culpa.

Terrador: ¿Ignitus estas bien? Cynder no tendría que haberte gritado así.

Ignitus levantó la cabeza y largo un suspiro.

Ignitus: No, en absoluto no es correcto que lo haya hecho, pero no se puede negar que tiene el derecho a sentirse enojada, yo esperaba esto antes, pero de alguno de ustedes tres, Cynder, yo ya estaba consciente de esto antes, cuando estaba en la Isla blanca me di cuenta que cometí el gran error de no estar para Spyro como debería verlo hecho y de haberle ocultado de que soy su padre, solo lo había hecho porque quería protegerlo, pero como dije me di cuenta que le cause más daño de lo que pensé, por eso he venido para corregir mi error y tomar el rol de padre como corresponde, sin embargo, aunque tengas toda la razón para estar enojada, debes controlar tus emociones, no puedes contestarnos así a los gritos, no está nada bien que lo hagas, por mas critica y encolerizarte que puede ser la ocasión, debes calmarte, pues lo que digas puede herir gravemente si no te das cuenta, es necesario que lo entiendas joven dragona.

Cynder se calma con esto.

Cynder: me alivia que hallas visto tu error y lo quieras corregir, ahora entiendo, no era mala tu intención, solo querías protegerlo , pero a veces por querer cuidar a alguien los lastimamos más que si hacemos lo correcto, y tienes razón, no debí haberles gritado, fue irrespetuoso de mi parte, sobre todo a vos Ignitus debí haberte herido gravemente, lo que pasa es que la noticia no me cayo muy bien que digamos, ya saben, a nade le gusta que le oculten secretos, y más si es de este tipo de cosas, pero no volverá a pasar, lo juro.

Ignitus le sonríe para reconfortarla y hacerle saber que no estaba enojada con ella.

Ignitus: Esta bien Cynder, no debes culparte tanto, a veces la ira nos hace hacer cosas que después lamentamos y me alegro que entiendas, te perdono joven dragona, pero todo esto no es culpa de nadie más sino mía, por no haberle dicho a Spyro antes.

Dice esto lleno de culpa, recordado todo lo malo que hiso, al haber escondido ese secreto a su hijo, Terrador se dispone al ayudar a su amigo para calmarlo.

Terrador: No te agobies tanto Ignitus, ya reconociste tu error y ahora lo vas a corregir, eso es más que suficiente.  
Cyril: Si, además, vos no savias que esto podría perjudicar tanto, solo querías proteger a Spyro, no hay necesidad de que te culpes mas por algo que no savias que iba a ocurrir.  
Cynder: Ignitus, aun que puedo comprenderlo, me resulta sorprendente que seas el padre, quiero decir, debe ser todo un honor, simplemente increíble.  
Sparx: ¿Y quién no Cynder? Pensar que Spyro estuvo mucho tiempo con el tipo grande, ¡quien resulta ser su verdadero padre!  
Ignitus: Lo sé……… Solo tienen que prometerme que no se lo dirán a Spyro, soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo, cuando lo considere, pero tienen que hacerlo, porque si se llega a enterar de otra forma a escondidas o a boca de alguien más, lo podría impactar mucho y hacerlo reaccionar mal, y lo menos que quiero es hacerle daño.  
Dijo solemnemente, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo con angustia y bajado la cabeza, triste por pensar que su hijo sufriera más, Terrador en respuesta camino hacia el, preocupado por su amigo.

Terrador: Tranquilo Ignitus, eso no pasara amigo….

Dijo, al tiempo que Ignitus levantaba la cabeza y Terrador llegaba enfrente de su mejor amigo, mirándolo.

Terrador: Nos aseguraremos de ello.

En tono firme y poniéndole una pata en el hombro del dragón de fuego para reconfortarlo, este solo sonríe agradecido por la promesa de su amigo, Cynder para ayudarlo más y responderle dice:

Cynder: Si.

Los dos dragones se apartan para mirar a la joven dragona.

Cynder: por el bien de Spyro, lo prometo Ignitus, entiendo perfectamente porque.

Ignitus le sonríe gentilmente y complacido por la cooperación y comprensión de la dragona.

Ignitus: Gracias Joven dragona, ¿y vos joven Sparx?  
Sparx: Si, claro, pan comido.

Dijo así nomas sin mucha importancia mirando para otro lado, esto molesto mucho a Ignitus, porque estaba empeñando a que no le pasara nada a su hijo, y no toleraría que se tomara el asunto a la ligera por ningún motivo, aun que sea Sparx, así que respondió clavando sus garras en el piso con fuerza, haciendo mostrar los músculos de sus patas y arquea las cejas, mirando a Sparx fulminantemente y gruñe, todos se asustan por el enfado de Ignitus, era muy difícil hacerlo enojar debido a la paciencia y tranquilidad del dragón del fuego, pero cuando eso pasa puede ser muy aterrador, debido a que adopta un temperamento fogoso, 

Ignitus: Sparx……… 

Dijo en tono de advertencia, serio y con mucha furia, haciendo que Sparx se oculte detrás de Cynder y se asome algo temeroso, mirando a los ojos de Ignitus que parecían dos fuegos ardientes, mientras el resto solo queda en silencio y mirando, algo asustados todavía. 

Sparx: ¡hey!, relájate tipo grande, ¡de verdad no se lo diré!, No va ser difícil, Spyro y yo no nos guardamos secretos nunca, por lo que al ser el primero.

Ignitus rodea los ojos y resopla, molesto por la contestación de Sparx y dice seriamente, elevando la voz, con una mirada asesina. 

Ignitus: Sparx, necesito que por una vez, ¡por una sola vez en tu vida!, te tomes algo en serio y actúes como si realmente estuvieran comprometido, y no lo hagas por mí, sino por Spyro, él es el que puede salir perjudicado si se entera de forma incorrecta, es necesario que lo hagas por el bien de tu hermano.

Sparx sale de detrás de Cynder, algo más seguro y menos asustado.

Sparx: Ok, ok me lo tomare en serio, no meteré la pata, pero tranquilízate por favor, no es para tanto.

Ignitus: ¿LO JURAS? 

Dijo rugiendo, aun furioso.

Sparx: Si, si, lo juro pero cálmate tipo grande.

Dijo desesperado y asustado por la furia nuevo cronista, Cynder reúnen valor y deciden intervenir para calmar a Ignitus.

Cynder: Tranquilo Ignitus, yo me asegurare de que no lo diga, lo juro, estaré con el todo el tiempo hasta que le digas a Spyro, pero por favor tranquilízate.

Sparx lo agarra por sorpresa la promesa de Cynder y se enoja.

Sparx: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué vos estés vigilándome como si fueras mi niñera? ¡Ni loco! 

Cynder lo mira con enojo debido a la poca cooperación de la libélula.

Cynder: ¡Sparx! No es el momento para ser terco, coopera para calmar a Ignitus, después de todo, ¡fuiste vos el que lo hiso enojar!  
Sparx: Ok, aceptaré que me vigiles ¡con tal que se tranquilice el tipo!  
Ignitus: ¡SPARX!

Rugió, aun enojado en postura de ataque y largando humo por sus orificios nasales, mirando a todos enfurecido, Sparx se asusta y sale disparado ocultándose detrás de Cynder otra vez.

Sparx: ¡Que alguien lo calme! ¡YA  
!  
Dijo temblando, asomándose.

Terrador, Cyril y Volteer también querían intervenir para poner fin al enojo de su amigo, pero no se les ocurría como, les extrañaba que Ignitus se empeñe a hacer que Sparx se tome serio algo, porque sabían perfectamente que era una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo, pero cayeron de cuentas que la razón y comprendieron perfectamente porque estaba así.

A esto a Terrador se le ocurre una manera efectiva de que su amigo se tranquilice.

Terrador: ¡Ignitus! ¡Recuerda que le prometiste a Spyro que irías en cuanto acabara la reunión!

Dio resultado, Ignitus abre los ojos asustado, quedándose pálido, cambiando su cara de enojo a una de sorpresa y terror en un segundo, dejado del largar humo por la nariz y remplazando la ira por pánico, ante lo que le dijo Terrador, al darse cuenta que se había empeñado tanto en asegurase de que su hijo no se enterara de la verdad antes que él se lo dijera, que había olvidado completamente de la promesa que le había hecho y al salir del transe levanta la cabeza repentinamente asustado.

Ignitus: ¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? ¡Tengo que ir inmediatamente!

Dijo y salió apresuradamente hacia la puerta y saliendo afuera, queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible a su hijo.

Sparx: Pufff, suerte que calmo, pensé por poco que me iba a matar.

Dijo saliendo detrás de Cynder.

Cynder: Calla Sparx, te lo tenías bien merecido por no haberle respondido correctamente, mas teniendo en cuenta que se trata de Spyro, ahora será mejor que lo sigamos para ver como esta Spyro.

Terrador: Los acompañaremos, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Ignitus esté bien después de lo que acaba de pasar y también chequear como esta Spyro.  
Volteer: A demás por querer observar más como Spyro e Ignitus se tratan ahora, después de lo que vi, estoy ansioso por ver más momentos padre-hijo de este maravilloso, fantástico, estupendo lazo entre los dos.  
Cyril: Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí parado hablando? Pongámonos en marcha.  
Y todos van apresuradamente a la puerta de la entrada, queriendo alcanzar a Ignitus, para no perderse nada de lo que podría ocurrir. 

\---------------------------------

Ignitus al salir afuera paró en seco, al ver el maravilloso día que había y luego vio a lo lejos a su hijo en el balcón, de espaldas a él y sentado, mirando al horizonte, Ignitus sonrió con cariño, recuperando su mirada amable y empieza a caminar tranquilamente, de manera silenciosa hacia él.

En eso de la puerta salen Sparx Cynder y los tres guardianes y al igual que Ignitus se quedan maravillados por el día y al ver a Ignitus caminado hacia Spyro, se quedan ahí, observando a la distancia, para no molestarlos, Ignitus se dio cuenta, pero no le molesto en absoluto que se quedaran viéndolos, es más, rio un poco por la curiosidad de sus amigos, Ignitus llega al balcón y despacio llega al lado de su hijo, sentándose y mirando a este quien tenía la vista fija en el horizonte, pensativo pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, Ignitus sonríe al ver esto y dirige su mirada hacia el horizonte, admirando el paisaje enfrente de él, tranquilo y Sonriendo porque lo estaba junto a su hijo y así se quedaron los dos ahí, en silencio contemplando.

Spyro estaba tan concentrado que no había advertido que Ignitus se había acercado y que ahora estaba sentado al lado de él. Sumido en sus pensamientos de felicidad, se había quedado mirando al horizonte fijamente, cuando decidió pensar en los momentos que pasaría con Ignitus ahora que este había vuelto, mientras esperaba a que este saliera de la reunión, porque no había encontrado a Cynder y Sparx por ninguna parte y luego de haber comido no sabía que mas hacer para matar el tiempo, que decidió pensar.

Ignitus: Hermosa vista.

Spyro se asusto un poco por el corte del silencio y gira su cabeza, para su alegría era Ignitus, quien se había sentado junto a él.

Spyro: ¡IGNITUS!

Se lanzo a una de sus patas delanteras azules y lo abrazo fuertemente, Ignitus sonríe dulcemente y ríe por la reacción de su hijo y le devuelve el abrazo poniendo la otra pata delantera sobre la espalda de este y baja la cabeza tocándole la cabeza con la punta del hocico, Spyro se separa y pasa por debajo de él, pasando por entre sus patas y pasando su cola por las patas de Ignitus dándole carisias, Ignitus sonríe dulcemente al verlo, Spyro llega a estar entre sus patas traseras y se acurruca ahí en contra de el estomago de Ignitus, este baja la cabeza poniéndola entre sus patas delanteras para mirar a Spyro y sonríe al verlo acurrucado en contra de él, Spyro se lanza sobre el hocico y se sujeta fuertemente, haciendo que Ignitus, sorprendido, levante la cabeza repentinamente, dejando a Spyro al aire colgado sobre su hocico, dejándolo sus ojos al nivel de su mentor, Spyro mira a los cálidos ojos, Ignitus desciende la cabeza para que se baje y en cuanto Spyro toca el piso, abraza a Ignitus, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de este y cerrando los ojos, Ignitus baja la cabeza y le acaricia la frente en repuesta y Spyro frota su cabeza, y así se dieron carisias mutuamente, cálidas y afectivas.

Spyro: Te amo Ignitus.  
Ignitus: Yo también te amo Spyro.

Mientras se abrazan Spyro abre los ojos y ve la cola de su mentor, cerca suyo, a la Izquierda de Ignitus, ósea, su derecha, la veía moverse de un lado al otro, la vigila atentamente atrapado por el movimiento, causando que se tentara, porque para él era como si le incitara a atraparla. No soportando más, se separa y se lanza hacia esta, intentando atraparla, Ignitus divertido por esta reacción, la mueve haciendo que Spyro se estrelle contra el suelo con las fauces vacías, abre los ojos y ve que la cola esta a centímetros de él, Ignitus la agita para tentarlo y Spyro responde parándose rápidamente y lanzándose otra vez para atraparla, en vano Ignitus la mueve a último momento y se queda con las garras vacías.  
Spyro continuo intentando atrapar la cola de su figura-padre, con poco éxito, mientras Ignitus se reía, entretenido, hasta que al no mover la cola a tiempo, Spyro consigue entraparla con su boca, mordiéndola un poco con sus dientes, ante esto Ignitus larga un quejido, Spyro se sienta mirando triunfante con la cola aun entre sus dientes.

Spyro: Ja, ¡Lo hice!

Ignitus con tono de broma le responde.

Ignitus: ¡Y LA VAS A PAGAR!

Spyro se asusta y sorprende por esto.

Spyro: ¿Qué?

Y con un tirón de su cola, Ignitus lo deja boca arriba y este enseguida se acerca a él y con una de sus patas delanteras le sujeta la cola para que no se escape, Ignitus baja la cabeza y le empieza a hacerle cosquillas en la panza y Spyro le pone las patas sobre su hocico empujando e intentado alejarlo. 

Spyro: Jajajajajajaja… ¡Ignitus!..... Jajajajajajaja…. ¡Para por favor!……. jajajajajajaja.

Ignitus accede, riendo, retira su hocico levantando su cabeza y retirando su pata camina para atrás alejándose un poco de Spyro para permitirle levantarse. Spyro se levanta y luego abraza a Ignitus fuertemente y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este, el dragón de fuego sonríe y baja la cabeza, acariciándole la frente con mucho cariño y suavemente, Spyro lo disfruta y de ponto, se le ocurre una idea, levanta la cabeza, causado que Ignitus deje de acariciarlo y la retire un poco para mirarlo, Spyro mira a su mentor con admiración y cariño, este lo mira con ternura al ver esos ojos purpuras que lo miraban con aprecio, de pronto Spyro sonríe maliciosamente, desconcertando al dragón azul, sin previo aviso, Spyro lo empuja haciéndolo tumbarse.

Ignitus: ¿Pero qué……  
Spyro: ¡Atrápame si puedes!

Dijo y pego un salto del balcón y alzo vuelo, Ignitus entiende que su hijo solo quiere jugar y sonríe maliciosamente.

Ignitus: ¡AHH! ¡Si te atrapo estarás en grandes problemas! ¡No puedes escapar de mí!

Dijo y alza vuelo persiguiendo al joven dragón por el cielo.

Los guardianes, Cynder y Sparx se acercan hasta el balcón y observan contentos como Spyro e Ignitus se perseguían en el aire, yendo de un lado al otro.

Terrador: jajajaja, buen rato se están pasando los dos, es bueno verlos así de unidos.  
Volteer: Es Conmovedor, fantástico, tierno, asombroso, fuerte, maravilloso, admirable, sorprendente……  
Cyril: ¡VOLTEER BASTA! 

Los demás se echan a reír divertidos, despreocupados y contentos, porque ahora ya no había más tención o preocupación Y sobre todo porque Ignitus y Spyro estaban felices.

Cynder: WOW jajajajaja parece que todo volvió a su sitio, digo.  
Terrador: jajajaja Tienes razón Cynder, después de toda la tención que pasamos por la guerra, y por lo que paso Spyro, verlo así de contento de nuevo y Con Ignitus de vuelta, hace que todo vuelva a ser como antes y más ahora que todo es pacifico por que termino la guerra.  
Cyril: Bueno, no totalmente igual, pero se entiende el punto.

Todos miran a Ignitus y Spyro que seguían persiguiéndose y riéndose a carcajadas, y sonríen ante esto, al ver cuán felices eran ahora que estaban juntos otra vez, Cynder asiente la cabeza satisfecha.

Cynder: Si, todo está en su sitio otra vez, solo falta una cosa.  
Terrador: (Resopla) Lo sé, lo sabemos todos, pero hay que esperar y dejar que Ignitus lo haga cuando se sienta preparado, no es cosa fácil para él, ya bastante le costó decírmelo a mí.  
Cynder: ¿Enserio?

Dijo mirándolo sorprendido.

Terrador: Si, le costó mucho por los tantos años que lo guardo y está realmente muy arrepentido de ello.

Cynder: Jamás pensé eso de Ignitus, lo bueno es que lo está revirtiéndolo ahora.  
Sparx: Yo tampoco pensé que el tipo grande se enojaría tanto conmigo, ¿Qué bicho le pico para reaccionar así?  
Cynder: ¿No te das cuenta Sparx? Es por Spyro.

Sparx: Bueno, ya sé que el tipo está muy preocupado por mi hermano porque resultas ser el padre, pero no me da un motivo por qué reacciono así.  
Terrador: Eso es porque está totalmente empeñado a que Spyro esté bien por ahora, Sparx, después de ver lo que sufrió Spyro en los cinco días pasados, es compresible que no quiera que pase por más y por eso se ensaño con que te lo tomaras en serio y mas porque se trata de algo tan delicado y que considera que es culpa suya, Ignitus simplemente quiere asegurase de que Spyro esté bien a toda costa, ahora que volvió a ser feliz, ya lo escucharon antes, Ignitus no quiere que su hijo page por su error.

Sparx: Bieeeeeen, entendí bastante mejor el asunto ahora, pero creo que vamos a estar un buen tiempo esperando a que estos dos dejen de perseguirse.  
Cynder: Paciencia Sparx, déjalos disfrutar, lo necesitan.  
Volteer: Si joven Sparx la paciencia es una virtud que se aprende con el tiempo y será mejor que entiendas que Ignitus y Spyro pasaran más tiempo juntos que otra cosa.  
Terrador: Tienen razón, Sparx, será mejor que tomes esos consejos, presiento que vas a esperar por un largoooo tiempo.

Dijo Y todos quedan mirando en Silencio, sonrientes como Ignitus y Spyro se perseguían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! hay dos anuncios que voy a dar,
> 
> 1- El fanfic posiblemente continúe! encontré el cuaderno con el resto de la historia, por lo que lo he empezado a pasar, quizás necesitara algunos cambios, pero espero poder hacerlos y terminar de publicar esta historia que hace tiempo quería dejar finalizada.
> 
> 2- estaré publicando todos los viernes el nuevo capitulo, lo mejor para ustedes y para mi, ya que estaba algo desordenada y no quiero desesperarlos


	10. Chapter 10

Spyro aterrizo en el suelo de la pradera y Siguió corriendo, ya bastante cansado, seguido de Ignitus, que aterriza también muy fatigado, había estado horas persiguiéndose e Ignitus no había podido atrapar a Spyro, ahora se corrían por la pradera, porque a Spyro le habían empezado a doler las alas de tanto volar.

Spyro hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse fuera del alcance de Ignitus, pero le costaba bastante, el dragón azul se acercaba cada vez más, con su capa moviéndose al viento y su cristal bamboleándose por el movimiento, a pesar de estar muy cansado, Ignitus al ver que el dragón joven reduce la velocidad, hace un último esfuerzo y se impulsa, haciendo que acorte la distancia en segundos y llegue a Spyro. Atrapándolo con su patas.

Ignitus: Te tengo.

Dijo muy cansado y se detiene bruscamente, luego de eso, se desploma para atrás dejándose caer sobre su espalda, quedado boca arriba y soltando a Spyro, este rueda para un costado y se queda también boca arriba sobre el pasto al lado de Ignitus, ambos se quedan ahí mientras respiraban agitadamente, recuperándose del cansancio que tenían por volar y correr tanto.

Ignitus: jaja…jajaja…..lo…… lo hice……te…te lo dije.

Dijo mirando a su hijo cansado pero feliz, Spyro lo mira y dice.

Spyro: Si…… pero igual…… tardaste mucho……… estoy exhausto. 

Ignitus recobra el aliento y rueda para un costado volviendo a estar boca abajo, levanta la cabeza, cruza sus patas y mira hacia un costado, estaban sobre una colina y el templo se veía a lo lejos, se queda mirado unos segundos y luego vuelve mirar a Spyro que seguía boca arriba descansando, sonríe y extiende su cuello, agarrando a Spyro con su boca por el torso y levantándolo del suelo, Spyro por esto, se sujeta del hocico azul de Ignitus con sus patas, instintivamente, agarrado por sorpresa ante esta acción del dragón de fuego, pero luego lo mira sonriente y divertido, porque savia que, viniera lo que viniera de su mentor, no sería nada malo.  
Spyro: jajaj ¿Qué estás intentado hacer Ignitus?

Ignitus solo lo mira serenamente y lo lleva hasta donde está este, baja la cabeza y lo deja suavemente en sus brazos, abriendo la boca para soltarlo y luego levanta de nuevo la cabeza y se queda mirándolo. Spyro queda boca arriba sobre los brazos azules del dragón de fuego, mira un poco a su alrededor para ver donde estaba y comprende la intención, quería que descansara más cómodo y caliente, por esto, mira a su mentor sonriente, agradecido por esto, Ignitus lo mira dulcemente y luego baja la cabeza, acariciándolo suavemente en uno de los lados de su cara, cosa que Spyro disfruta sonriente, Ignitus retira la cabeza................ y Spyro decide acomodarse mejor dándose vuelta, quedado boca abajo y se acurruca contra el pecho de Ignitus, cierra los ojos y descansa, recuperándose de la persecución sobre los brazos azules de su padre figura y contra el pecho caliente y reconfortante de este, y mientras lo hace, Siente un aire cálido en su espalda y Luego algo que lo toca y le empieza a hacer carisias suaves por su cuerpo , que a Spyro le encantaban, en repuesta sonríe y se aferra mas contra Ignitus, pues sabia perfectamente que era este acariciándolo con su hocico.

De pronto, Spyro deja de sentir las carisias y luego, algo áspero y resbaladizo lo toca y empieza a pasarle por la espalda, sorprendido abre los ojos para ver que es, y se encuentra que es solo Ignitus lamiéndolo con su lengua, le hacía cosquillas, pero accedió, porque interpretaba que lo estaba limpiando en señal de cariño, en repuesta levanto y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Ignitus, este siguió limpiándolo y al terminar, le besa la frente y continua acariciándolo con el hocico, mientras hacia esto Spyro sentía el pecho caliente que le daba calor y que se hinchaba lleno de orgullo y emoción.

siguieron disfrutando el momento, que tanto los dos habían extrañado. ahora que no había nada que lo impidiera, ahora que podían pasarlo tranquilos, en donde no tengan que atender algún asunto urgente, porque la guerra había terminado y con ella todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, los combates y presiones que esta generaba y del estar alerta todo el tiempo sin poder relajarse, al saber que el mundo estaba en peligro y que tenían que enfocar todas sus fuerzas y su tiempo para derrotar a Malefor, no tenido tiempo para otras cosas....ahora la paz había llegando, como habían desando desde hace años.

Spyro pensó, que esta sería la oportunidad para confesarle a Ignitus lo que había querido decirle cara a cara antes pero que nunca se había animado o no había tenido tiempo, así que levanto la cabeza y miro a Ignitus y respiro hondo, decidido a decirle de una vez por todas, no queriendo dejar escapar esta oportunidad.  
Ignitus percibió esto y paro y lo miro, anticipándose por la mirada determinante de su hijo ,por lo que se quedo callado, prestándole mucha atención.

Spyro: Ignitus…….. He querido decirte esto antes, cuando tuve la posibilidad debido a que no encontraba el valor suficiente, no pude, y cuando moriste me lamente de no haberlo hecho antes……….. Tú fuiste, eres, y serás siempre alguien muy importante en mi vida, eres…………. Eres como un padre para mí. 

serás siempre alguien muy importante en mi vida, eres…………. Eres como un padre para mí. 

Ignitus, aunque ya lo sabia, miro a esos ojos purpuras que esperaban con mucha ansiedad su respuesta, esperanzados de que su reacción sea buena y con inmensa a alegría, mientras sentía como los ojos se le aguaban y sonrió con dulzura, agradecido por escuchar tales palabras de su hijo, que lo consideraba, aunque no lo supiera, como un padre, ahora que lo escuchaba cara a cara, sin ningún sufrimiento, era mucho más complaciente y disfrutable, era muy grande la emoción que tenia, no podía describirlo era tan, tan hermoso, tan mágico..... agradecía inmensamente a los ancestros por este momento y no queriéndolo matar de suspenso por su respuesta, aunque Spyro ya allá visto la mayoría por sus ojos, le responde, acercando su cabeza a la de Spyro y mirándolo con total agradecimiento y conmoción.

Ignitus: Gracias joven dragón………….. Estoy inmensamente agradecido de significar tanto para vos, no te puedes imaginar cuanto lo estoy, por considerarme como tu padre, significa muchísimo para mí que me lo digas………………. Y sabes, para mí, vos eres como el hijo que siempre soñé.

Spyro estaba tan emocionado e incrédulo de escuchar esas palabras, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, mirándolo con indescriptible alegría a su mentor, quien lo miraba con los con sus ojos anaranjados brillando intensamente de agradecimiento y dulzura, como fuegos, calentándolo y reconfortándolo muchísimo por todo el cariño que podía ver en ellos.

Ahora Ignitus le estaba diciendo que lo consideraba como hijo, eso era más que suficiente para él, no le importaba para nada que no estuvieran relacionados por sangre, ya que lo que importaba era los sentimientos del corazón, que le decían que Ignitus era como su padre draconiano que nunca había tenido, ya tenía dos hogares, el pantano y el templo, dos familias, la primera, sus padres adoptivos y Sparx y la segunda Ignitus, Cynder, Terrador, Cyril y Volteer. Una madre, Nina y dos padres, Flash y ahora ...Ignitus, por lo que no sentía la necesidad de conocer a sus padres biologicos, al estar ya feliz y cómodo con lo que tenia.

Spyro quería a sus dos hogares, familias, y quería y agradecía a sus padres adoptivos libélulas, pero en este momento sentía que quería a Ignitus más que nadie en el mundo, por todo el cuidado, cariño y guía que le había dado, consideraba que sin Ignitus no sabría que seria de el ahora, era con el único que quería pasar gran parte de su tiempo en estos días y más que ahora podía porque todo estaba tranquilo, disfrutando momentos juntos y escuchando sus enseñanzas y conocimientos.

Spyro quería responderle, pero estaba tan emocionado que no podía articula las palabras para agradecerle tanto a Ignitus por decir esas palabras tan maravillosas y preciadas, por lo que en vez, decido abrasar a su figura paterna tan fuerte como pudo y apoyado su cabeza en el pecho celeste del dragón, calentándose y reconfortándose con el calor de este, trasmitiéndole todo el agradecimiento y emoción en ese abrazo. Ignitus sonrió dulcemente largando lagrimas por la reacción de su hijo y en repuesta, desdobla sus alas azules gigantescas, abriéndolas y luego despacio, con ella abraza Spyro, tapándolo con ellas, casi no dejándolo a la vista, bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en la de el dragón purpura. Este se reconforto más al sentir como la suave y caliente membranas celestes de las enormes alas de su mentor tocaban sus escamas al abrasarlo, estas les daban más calor y cariño, y mucho mas cuando este apoyo su cabeza contra la de Spyro, permaneciendo así, trasmitiéndose cariño en es abrazo tan cálido.

La combinación de estar acostado sobre los enormes brazos del dragón de fuego, de estar abrazando a su figura paterna con su cabeza en el pecho, sintiendo el calor que tanto lo reconfortaba y gustaba, proveniente de este mismo y de las alas que lo abrasaban, dándole calor, cariño y protegiéndolo, más la tan reconfortante y atrapante presencia y esencia de el dragón que mas quería, hacia tan feliz a Spyro que no podía pedir más en ese momento, estar completamente rodeado por el dragón mas importante de su joven vida, dándole todo el cariño, calor y protección que necesitaba, le encantaba, le parecía que ese momento tan maravilloso que estaba pasando había llegado a su pico, como si no hubiera otra cosa que lo tornaría mejor.

Estaba totalmente equivocado con esto.

Se quedaron abrazados compartiendo la emoción que ambos tenían, y entre eso fue, que a Ignitus, algo le dijo en su cabeza que era tiempo de decírselo a Spyro, ya que era el momento perfecto, al haberse confesado lo tan importante que era uno para el otro, y con todo estos momentos que había compartido, juntos se sentía mas que preparado para hacerlo, así que levanto la cabeza y miro su hijo sin poder evitar sonreír dulce y tiernamente, al verlo abrasado a su pecho y tapado y protegido por sus alas.

Ignitus: Spyro.

Este abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza, mirándolo sonriente, con curiosidad y atención pues se preguntaba que cosa tenia que decirle para cortar el abrazo.

Ignitus: Hay algo muy Importante que te tengo que decirte joven dragón.

Spyro ladeo la cabeza, moviendo un poco la cola, su curiosidad había aumentado.

Spyro: ¿Y que es? 

Ignitus empezó a reunir todo el valor y el coraje para decirle lo que tanto le había estado ocultando por años, ya que a pesar de que quería decírselo, por que consideraba que era tiempo de hacerlo y se sentía preparado, no quito que el nerviosismo se apoderara muy rápido de él en cuanto se dispuso responderle, y producto la inseguridad y el nerviosismo, sentía que no era el lugar indicado para decírselo, quería un lugar mas intimo, mas cerrado, en donde estuvieran solos y que nadie interrumpiera el momento por ningún motivo, en un lugar donde solo el podía acceder……..

Ignitus enseguida encontró la respuesta y pensó que era perfecto, no había mejor lugar para decirle a Spyro que ese, por lo que con la seguridad y decisión que tenia lo miro, para responderle a esos ojos purpuras que lo miraban con curiosidad.

Ignitus: Es mejor que te lo diga en el templo, vamos.

Dijo sacando las alas de alrededor de Spyro, este sin cuestionar la decisión de su mentor, se levanto de entre las patas del dragón de fuego y salió de estas, por que no le importara donde fuera que le dijera, si este se sentía mas seguro diciéndoselo en el templo , lo haría sin dudar. Por que le importaba el bienestar de su figura paterna, que podía dejar de lado su ansiedad por que le respondiera ya.

Spyro se dio vuelta en cuanto piso el pasto, para mirar a Ignitus, este con cierta dificultad se levanto y se dio vuelta, en dirección al templo, que brillaba como una joya por el sol y de un salto abrió sus alas al viento y remonto vuelo, en dirección al templo, Spyro enseguida también pego un salto y remonto vuelo, siguiendo a su mentor que estaba cierta distancia de el.

Aleteo sus alas rápidamente, aumentado su velocidad y alcanzo al dragón de fuego, volando junto a este, sonrió y miro a Ignitus, feliz de poder compartir un vuelo con su padre figura, vio a este mirando fijamente al horizonte pensativo, con determinación y seriedad, diciéndole que lo que tenía para decirle era de verdad muy importante, y esto le generaba mas curiosidad, preguntándose que clase de cosa, seria tan importante, para poner a Ignitus así de serio, y nervioso antes, teniendo en cuenta que hace unos minutos estaba sonriendo de felicidad, dulzura y ternura.

Ignitus estaba tan enfrascado, que no noto que el dragón joven había llegado a su lado y que ahora lo estaba mirando, solo podía mirar fijamente al templo que se acercaba y se acercaba, a medida que iba volando hacia él, aproximándolo cada ves más a su destino y con esto, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, poniéndose algo nervioso, aunque no los suficiente para ser visible por Spyro, al estar consiente de que iba a decirle a su hijo, el gran secreto que le había estado guardado por tantos años y que le costaba muchísimo decir, sin embargo, estaba determinado, por mas nerviosismo que tuviera, en hacerlo, ahora que ya había agarrado suficiente seguridad, confianza y valor para considerarlo, no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, no, no podía malgastar por ningún motivo esta oportunidad, sabiendo lo difícil que se le hacia reunir el valor y la confianza suficiente para hacerlo, por que consideraba perfecta la ocasión al haber ambos confesare que se consideraban ya como padre e hijo, aun cuando Spyro no supiera que era verdad, además pensaba de que manera decirle y de como reaccionaria, todavía no caía en que estaba a punto de revelar a Spyro que era su padre biológico , por que al haber jurado que no lo haría , jamás paso su cabeza que llegaría este momento.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba y giro su cabeza para ver quien, para su sorpresa era Spyro, quien lo había alcanzado y estaba volando junto a el, había estado tan enfrascado pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que se había olvidado de él y al verlo sonriéndole, mirándolo con felicidad y cariño, y volando así de tranquilo, hiso que se le fuera todo el problema de su cabeza en ese momento y no pudo evitar que sus ánimos volvieran, mirándolo gentilmente y sonriéndole con dulzura y ternura, eso le hizo dar cuenta que no importara que tan preocupado o nervioso podría estar, Spyro lograba animarlo instantáneamente.

El joven dragón purpura le sonrió mas por esto y dio un giro quedando boca abajo por unos segundos, Ignitus no puedo evitar reír un poco por la actitud juguetona de su hijo y volvió a mirar al frente pero ahora sonriendo, dejándose llevar y disfrutar de que estaba compartiendo ese vuelo tranquilo junto a su hijo.

Continuaron el trayecto hacia el templo. Que no quedaba mucho, compartiendo ese tranquilo, vuelo juntos, en ese día tan maravilloso y perfecto. Spyro se quedo todo el tiempo al lado de Ignitus, más que contento de estar junto a su mentor, aproximándose la más que podía, pero evitado ser alcanzado por la enormes alas de este.

Al acercarse al templo, ambos descendieron y aterrizaron en el balcón, Ignitus miro buscado al resto, que los había vista acá por ultima ves, Cynder, Sparx, Terrado, Cyril y Volteer no estaba ya, debían haber entrado de vuelta al templo, después de todo, hacia tiempo que Spyro y él se habían ido. Ignitus emprendió el camino desde la punta del balcón a la puerta del templo, seguido detrás por Spyro, este estaba ansioso y curioso por donde lo llevaba y que tenia que decirle. A ignitus por su parte miraba otra ves seriamente y tenso, le había vuelto el nerviosismo, al ver la puerta y darse cuenta de que estaba tan cerca ya de donde quería llegar y por ende, al momento de decirle la verdad a Spyro, que no pudo evitar que sus nervios volvieran y que su corazón empezara a latir fuerte otra ves, debido a su nerviosismo, se sentía inseguro y eso causo que preguntas empezaron a fluir por su cabeza a medida que se acercaban mas y mas a la puerta <<¿Cómo se lo diré?¿como reaccionara?¿se enojara por haberle ocultado, teniendo en cuenta que me considera ya como su padre?¿ o lo aceptara y se alegrara por ello? >>

Con la última pregunta se paro en seco y Spyro detrás de el hizo lo mismo, habían llegando enfrente de la puerta del templo.

se quedaron unos minutos tiempo esperando, que fue una eternidad para Ignitus, a que se abriera la puerta. Spyro camino hasta al lado del dragón de fuego y se sentó, mirando a su mentor con una sonrisa, aun con ansiedad y curiosidad de que quería decirle, pero pensando que seria algo bueno, pero al ver a su padre figura pudo ver otra vez esa expresión seria, pero además noto algo nuevo en los ojos anaranjados , pudo ver... miedo y nerviosismo en esos ojos y la preocupación floreció en Spyro al ver al dragón azulado en ese estado, le inquietaba, no era normal de Ignitus y esta era la segunda ves que lo veía mal, Algo lo estaba perturbando demasiado para que estuviera así, quizás lo que le iba a decir no era tan alegre como pensaba, por la perspectiva que le daba la mirada del dragón, además, estaba preocupado por su mentor , no le gustaba para nada ver que estuviera así de agitado, le dolía, si Ignitus no estaba feliz y tranquilo él tampoco lo estaría. Le agarraron unas intensas ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba y tratar de reconfortarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo, es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que Ignitus hiso por él, pero luego pensó que seria mejor no hacerlo, así que se quedo en silencio mirando a la puerta ahora con miedo y preocupación por cual seria la noticia, con la esperanza que esta no fuese tan mala.

La puerta por fin se abrió, y Cuando esta lo hizo, los nervios de Ignitus se acrecentaron un poco mas y con cierta duda entró, seguido detrás de él por el preocupado Spyro, aun que este no se había dado cuenta. Adentro, alrededor de la piletas de la visiones estaba Terrador acostado, esperando el regreso de los dos, este se levanto y miro en cuanto la puerta de la entrada se abrió, certero de que serian Ignitus y Spyro, y estaba en lo correcto, por la puerta apareció Ignitus.

Pero Ignitus estaba tan determinado y nervioso en llegar a su destino, que ignoro la presencia del guardián de tierra, su cabeza solo estaba en la cuestión de decirle a su hijo la verdad, enseguida se puso a caminar hacia la izquierda, donde había una puerta que daba a un pasillo donde estaba la habitación de los guardianes, con su corazón latiendo mas fuerte todavía , paso por delante de Terrador, quien se sorprendió cuando pudo notar que algo andaba mal con su amigo en cuanto paso delante de el, preguntándose había pasado para que estuviera así.

Terrador: ¿Ignitus que……..

Ignitus no queriendo perder tiempo hablando, Simplemente giro su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada mientras seguía caminado, para responder las pregunta del dragón de tierra, Terrador corto su pregunta y ambos mantuvieron una breve mirada con los ojos bien fijos en cada uno, y esa mirada pudo comprendió enseguida que iba a hacer el dragón de fuego, dándole cierta sorpresa de que fuera tan pronto, pero con alivio.

Ignitus volvió a mirar al frente hacia la puerta, no sabiendo si su mejor amigo haya comprendido su intención o no y con los nervios aun acrecentándose, al saber que ya estaba tan cerca, la puerta en frente se abrió automáticamente antes de que llegaran a ella, causado que el corazón de Ignitus le latiera con más fuerza y se adentro en ella, con tanta preocupación que los nervios y el miedo estaba ganado terreno en su cara, remplazado la mirada seria de determinación, con Spyro aun siguiéndolo detrás, quien había estado mirando fijamente, en silencio y con preocupación, la cola azul de Ignitus, no despegando su mirada de ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Ignitus volteo para mirar a Terrador. 

Terrador observo en silencio como ignitus paso la puerta y se adentro en el pasillo, seguido de Spyro, quien el guardián recién pudo ver ahora, aun que ya la había previsto que estuviera con Ignitus, el joven dragón purpura no le dirijo la mirada, pero para la sorpresa y preocupación de el guardián, este no estaba feliz como esperaba que estaría, al comprender la intención de Ignitus creyó que solo este estaría mal, pero por lo visto se equivocaba, Spyro tenia preocupación y cierto miedo en la cara, aunque también veía cierta curiosidad, pero antes de que este desapareciera de su vista, pudo sacar una conclusión de por que estaba así.

En eso se abrió una puerta que estaba detrás del la pileta de las visiones y Volteer y Cyril salieron de ella, pudieron ver a Terrador parado mirando adelante suyo y para su sorpresa a Ignitus y Spyro antes de que desaparecieran por el pasillo y se cerrara la puerta tras ellos, seguido de del cierre de la puerta por la que acababan de pasar, enseguida se acercaron a Terrador con dudas formándole en la cabeza, teniendo la esperanza de que les explicaría que había pasado, se pararon uno a cada lado del guardián de tierra mirando a la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones, Terrador quien había sentido y reconocido sus presencias se sentó.

Terrador: Lo hará ahora.

Dijo bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, Volteer y Cyril giraron sus cabezas mirándolo con sorpresa, comprendiendo rápidamente a que se refería.

Cyril: ¿ya tan pronto? ¿Estas seguro? Teniendo cuenta que a Ignitus le cuesta tanto, no es de esperar que se decida tan rápido a decírselo a Spyro.

Terrador abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza mirando a la puerta.

Terrador: Completamente, recién acabamos de darnos un breve mirada y en sus ojos se veía claramente que se lo va a decir, tenia una mirada seria y determinante, pero también pude ver miedo y nervios, es claro que esta firmemente decidido en decírselo ahora pero tiene miedo por la reacción de Spyro.

Cyril lo mira sorprendido.

Cyril: ¿Cómo pudiste determinar eso?

Terrador: Fácil, lo conozco muy bien por mucho tiempo, es mi mejor amigo después de todo.

Volteer: Bueno, en ese caso, roguemos a los ancestros y tengamos esperanzas de que todo o acabe bien para Ignitus y Spyro.

Terrador y Cyril asintieron la cabeza. 

Cyril: Como sea, creo que estaremos otro largo rato esperando y creo presiento que este será mucho mas largo que el anterior.

Los dos guardianes asintieron la cabeza concordado con la afirmación y los tres se quedaron mirando a la puerta, sabiendo que su amigo iba a enfrentar el miedo y a decir el secreto que tantos años había guardado y como dijeron con esperanza de que todo acabara bien para los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan, chan... llegamos a el momento mas esperado de este fanfic!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gran momento a llegado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capitulo les puede causar un coma diabético y caries, búsquense una caja de pañuelos y pónganse cómodos que es un capitulo.... bastante largo.
> 
> No se como rayos escribí tanta dulzura, pero fue ( y es) uno de mis favoritos.

Ignitus se paro en seco en el pasillo, lo que había sido un corto trayecto, para el había sido una eternidad, totalmente torturado por sus pensamientos, que le habían costado mucho, su corazón latía muy fuertemente y respiraba profundo y entrecortadamente, agitado y nervioso con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte, los nervios le habían ido ganado terreno a medida que se fueron acercado más y más al lugar que había elegido, y tal era el miedo que tenia que ya había llegado a ese estado en el que ya no podía disimularlo a Spyro, era difícil creerlo pero, para Ignitus, esta situación era tan difícil y complicada que le parecía muchísimo mas fácil mantenerse el control y la calma en cualquier situación muy critica, era demasiado para el, el echo de que vaya hacer lo que tanto temía, además, por alguna razón, en su sextos sentido o su instinto paterno, había detectado que su hijo estaba mal, lo sentía en el aire, de alguna forma podía sentir el malestar de Spyro emanado de este, quería ayudarlo y consolarlo con todo su corazón, pero por el estado en el que estaba, no podía, la mente le ganaba demasiado en terreno, el nerviosismo y el miedo consumían todo acción que intentara hacer por parte de su corazón, se sentía paralizado, únicamente pudiéndose enfocar en la madre de todo su nerviosismo y miedo, en decirle a Spyro que es su padre biológico y esa era la única manera que podía hacer desparecer todo el malestar que sentían los dos, simplemente diciéndole.

Spyro, se paro detrás de Ignitus con una cara llena de preocupación y dudas, no estaba lejos del tan mal estado de su mentor, en todo el trayecto el y el dragón de fuego habían permanecido en ese silencio, en ese incomodo silencio, el estado de el dragón que mas le importaba había empeorado terriblemente y el lo sabia perfectamente, por que se había dado cuenta, sin siquiera verlo, por el aire, este que era pesado y doloroso, con cierta agitación, era producto de todo el nerviosismo, miedo, seriedad y dudas que emanaba su padre figura en frente de él, asiéndose sentirse mucho mas triste y preocupado que antes por el empeoramiento del dragón azul, le dolía mucho ver a Ignitus así pero por alguna razón que no podía entender, su mente lo obligaba a quedarse con la boca cerrada y simplemente seguir a su mentor.

Ignitus aun con el corazón latiéndole con mucha fuerza, giro para mirar la razón por la que se había parado, a una puerta de madera color bordo, con un marco dorado, tenia el símbolo del fuego en el centro de esta y arriba del todo de la puerta, incrustada a la pared y rodeada por el marco había una especie de lámpara redonda, pero apagada, había llegado a su destino y por eso se puso mucho mas nervioso , sin embargo, estaba decidido a no dar marcha atrás, por lo que sin dudar echo la cabeza para atrás respirado profundamente y luego estiró su cuello para adelante largando un poderosa, ardiente y calórica llamarada de fuego sobre el símbolo, esto causo que la lámpara de arribase encendiera de color amarillo-anaranjado y luego de unos momentos la puerta se abrió, como si hubiera reconocido y aceptado el fuego de Ignitus, al abrirse Ignitus entro despacio con los nervios y el miedo incrementándose a cada paso, seguido por Spyro, que seguía mirando preocupadamente a su mentor.

La habitación esta era bastante grande pero sencilla, no había señales de las fuerzas oscuridad de Malefor hubiesen penetrado en ella, por que no tenia ningún tipo de de daño causado por estos, pero igualmente las paredes, el suelo y el techo tenia el aspecto viejo que tenia el resto del templo, había un escritorio en el rincón izquierdo opuesto a la puerta, con un tintero y un pluma sobre ella, a lado de este habían un estante lleno de libros gruesos y viejos, de distintos colores, aunque su mayoría con tonos rojizos o naranjados, en el otro rincón, el derecho, había un cama grande, como para que entrara un dragón adulto en ella, echa de de paja y con cojines rojos con bordado amarillo, en uno de los rincones mas cercano a la puerta había otro estante pero lleno de rollos y pergaminos viejos apilados, en las paredes habían estandartes de color rojo y amarillo.

Ignitus miro a la habitación, a Su antigua habitación, con agradecimiento de que estuviera en buenas condiciones, lo hizo mientras caminaba, hasta que llego al centro y luego se paro, de todos los lugares este era el que consideraba mejor para decirle a Spyro, ya que debido a que nadie mas que el podía accede a ella, haciendo que su conversación con Spyro se mas intima y sin interrupciones, sintiéndose mas seguro y confiado de que no pudiera pasar nada que los molestara, además el dragón de fuego se sentía mas a gusto estado en su antiguo lugar de descanso, por no mencionar que estaba mostrándole a su hijo su habitación y que se convertiría en la habitación de este cuando se convierta en guardián.

Nervioso, Ignitus se di vuelta lentamente para quedar enfrente de Spyro, a quien no había observado desde el vuelo hacia el templo y consiente que este estaba aun con malestar, miro a su hijo con preocupación por el estado de este, e igual miedo y nerviosismo aterrorizado por que le iba a decir la verdad. 

Spyro se paro y miro al la habitación con curiosidad, preguntándose a donde lo había traído su mentor y olvidándose un momento de la preocupación, analizo con detalle lo que había pues tenía el presentimiento que era un lugar muy importante, sentía la esencia y presencia del dragón de fuego muy fuerte aquí, como se allá pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar y al ver la cama de paja lleno de cojines rojo comprendió todo y miro a su padre figura, enseguida noto el nerviosismo, el miedo en aquellos ojos anaranjados que lo miraban, esto inquieto y puso mal a Spyro, sintiendo la desesperada necesidad de ayudarlo a sacarlo de ese estado, ya que Spyro no soportaba ver mal a Ignitus, ahora que extrañamente no se sentía bloqueado para hacerlo, decido animarlo, pero no atacando directamente de que causaba el nerviosismo y miedo de el dragón de fuego, ya que sabia que era por lo que tenia que decirle y no quería presionarlo a que lo diga, por miedo a ponerlo peor y el joven dragón púrpura no quería lastimar al gran dragón por nada del mundo, así que pensado en la habitación, al la cual había encontrado muy reconfortare al estar plaga de la reconfortante presencia y esencia de Ignitus, lo miro con admiración, formando un sonrisa en su cara.

Spyro: WOW linda habitación, ¿era la tuya?

Esto tuvo un efecto inmediato en Ignitus, una sensación de alivio le recorrió sus viejos huesos haciendo alegrase y animarse al ver en esos ojos púrpuras no solo llenos de admiración sino preocupación e intención de querer ayudarlo, lo podía sentir emanado de este, por eso estaba tan tiste y angustiado, estaba preocupado por que había visto y sentido su malestar al igual el, agradecía mucho a su hijo por querer animarlo, sacaba su nerviosismo y miedo, empujado estos a un costado, y enfocándose en el joven dragón púrpura que tanto quería y cuidaba, haciendo que se le formara un pequeña sonrisa y lo mirara con gratitud y cariño, cosa que Spyro se alegro al ver que había conseguido su objetivo.

Ignitus: Si, era la mía mientras aun vivía, me alegro que este en buenas condiciones o por decir, tal cual la última ves que entre aquí, temía que podrían haber entrado, a pesar de la seguridad con la que cuenta habitación.  
Spyro: ¿a que te refieres? ¿Qué tipo de seguridad? 

Ignitus río un poco, su hijo todavía tenia mucho por aprender del mundo que le rodaba, y claro, antes no había tenido mucho tiempo de explicarle por la guerra, y había tanto por aprender, que estaba seguro que hasta el no lo savia todo, con esto se había olvidado de que motivos los traía estar así, concentrándose en responderle a Spyro.

Ignitus: jaja , ¿Viste que yo eche fuego y la luz se encendió y Luego se abrió la puerta? bueno, ese es el método de seguridad que tiene las habitaciones de los guardianes para evitar que cualquiera que no sea el guardián de esa habitación entre, las puertas poseen un antigua magia que solo deja entrar al propietario de la habitación gracias a su elemento, cuando un dragón echa su elemento sobre el símbolo que tiene la puerta, el hechizo se activa y analiza si es del dueño de la habitación, si lo es la luz encima se encenderá y te dejara pasar.

Spyro quedo sorprendido con eso, había aprendido escasamente de la magia, pero no creía capaza de que Esta pudiera hacer semejante cosa.

Spyro:Vaya que sorpréndete, jamás pensé que la magia podría hacer ese tipo de cosas.  
Ignitus: Si Spyro, la magia es fascinante y maravillosa, puede ser simple y complicada a la vez, creando y haciendo posibles cosas que van más allá de nuestro propio entendimiento, es muy basta y esta dispersa en todo nuestro mundo, hay ciertas criaturas que pueden controlar y manejar esta, nosotros somos un claro ejemplo.

Esto dejo a Spyro con los ojos como platos ¿podía controlar la magia?

Spyro: ¿En….Enserio?

Ignitus asintió la cabeza.

Ignitus: Si, lo somos, es complicado de explicarte sobre esto, pero un buen ejemplo para que lo entiendas es básicamente el uso de los elementos, gracias a la magia, nosotros podemos ser capases de utilizar los elementos.

Spyro se quedo aun sorprendió por la noticia de que seria capaz de utilizar magia, pero luego sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y luego miro a Ignitus con cierta timidez y miedo.

Spyro: Emmm…… ¿Y que era lo que tenias que decirme?

La pregunta a Ignitus lo agarro por sorpresa, adoptado un expresión como si lo hubiesen golpeado y luego inmediatamente se puso pálido, abriendo los ojos sorprendido, recordado por que habían venido, que le iba a decirle la verdad, lo que tanto había temido que tendría que decirle o descubriera, se había olvidado, ¿como se había distraído tan fácil?, bueno, no importaba ya , tenia que decirle ahora, o sino la oportunidad se escaparía, no podía dejar que eso pasara, no después de haberse decidido a hacerlo, si no todo el esfuerzo que había echo por que le permitieran venir seria en vano, tenia que revertir el Error y demostrares a los ancestros que realmente estaba arrepentido, Spyro tenia que saberlo, tenia que hacerlo, así podía estar con el cuan cerca quisiera, tenia y debía hacerlo.

Y con todo esto adopto una postura de firmeza, mirando seriamente a Spyro, que lo miraba con atención, decidido a hacerlo de una vez por todas y respiro hondo, tomado todo el aire y el valor para poder articularlas las palabras, ya que a pesar de toda esa decisión, había algo que le imposibilitaba hacerlo, era difícil, muy difícil, considerando que hacia años que lo guardaba y que era un promesa que había jurado que no iba a romper nunca, el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, era el tiempo, tenia que decírselo, no importaba cuan difícil era, lo tenia que hacer, quería decírselo ya sin rodeos, temía mucho su reacción, si le impactaría o enojaría, pero, en lo que concluía era, que por mas nervios que estuviera reaccionaria con calma pasara lo que pasara y mantendría la situación bajo control.

Spyro miro como Ignitus se pone firme y lo mira seriamente, causado que Spyro le preste mucha atención ya que por esa mirada y todo lo anterior sabia que era muy importante, y cuando este respiro hondo su curiosidad y ansiedad se incrementaron, siendo consiente que e lo diría de una buena ves, el suspenso lo mataba, mientras veía con muchísima atención como el dragón de fuego se quedaba mirándolo fijamente con el pecho hinchado por el aire que había tomado, esperando que en cualquier momento este abriera la boca y le dijera por lo que habían venido.  
Pero los segundos pasaron y pasaron, pero ignitus parecía no poder abrir su boca Y Spyro le dio una mirada preocupante a dragón azul por esto, le preocupaba el estado de su mentor, realmente se le estaba haciendo muy difícil para el decirle vaya a saber que, parecía en trance, lo miraba fijo y seriamente, temblaba por toda la tención que debía tener dentro y sus mandíbulas también temblaban y se movían de forma extraña, como si intentara despegarlas pero no pudiera por alguna barrera invisible alrededor de su boca, y por esto decido ayudare, darle un empujón para hacerle decir de un ves. 

Spyro: ¿Estas bien Ignitus? te ves muy nervioso ¿es algo malo lo que tiene que decirme?

Ignitus suspiro largando todo el aire que había tomado y bajo la cabeza, no podía, era difícil decirlo así nomas, tenia que buscar la manera de hacerlo y luego, agito su cabeza de derecha a izquierda negando la ultima pregunta de Spyro y la levanto y miro a joven dragón purpura.

Ignitus: No, no es algo malo, dependiendo de cómo te lo tomes y sinceramente, estoy nervioso por lo que te voy a decir, es muy difícil, demasiado, pensé que nunca llegaría, pensé que esto jamás ocurriría, que llegaría este día, en que tenga que decirte la verdad, y Spyro, antes de que lo haga, necesito que entiendas que no te lo dije antes por tu seguridad, joven dragón, ahora creo que ese el momento de decírtelo.

Esto desconcertó a Spyro, haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendido por un segundo y luego baje el cabeza mirado interrogativamente, las preguntas le fluían en la cabeza, ¿Qué era? ¿Que verdad? ¿Que le había estado ocultando durante estos años? ¿Por que lo había echo? ¿Por le que era tan difícil decírselo? ¿Por que dijo dependiendo de cómo se lo tomara? ¿Por su seguridad? ¿Era algo que podría haberle echo mal en el pasado?, estaba muy confundido por lo misterioso que su mentor estaba y ordeno su pensamientos y sentimientos, nunca pensó que Ignitus le estuviera ocultando algo muy importante, pero eso no bajaba su confianza en el, claro que no, sea lo que sea no se enojaría con el por ningún motivo, teniendo bien presente que le había dicho que era por su seguridad, volvió a mirar a su padre figura, preparado para recibir la información.

Spyro: Entendido, estoy preparado para que me lo digas.

A Ignitus esto le ayudo un poco, ya que por lo menos su hijo estaba algo preparado para lo que se venia, pero no del todo, ya que no se aseguraba de que lo estaría realmente y luego nervioso, consiente de que rompería su promesa, que con esto su trato mutuo cambiaria con esta revelación, tomo otra ves aire reuniendo valor, sintiendo que esta vez si lo lograría, sin mas dudas, pero igual nervioso, el corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora, era ahora o nunca, tenia que decírselo YA y con dificultad, despego su labios y dijo.

Ignitus: Spyro, ¿te acuerdas que dijiste que me considerabas como un padre y yo a vos como un hijo?  
Spyro:Si, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? 

Ignitus respiro hondo otra vez, con el corazón ya latiéndole a toda la velocidad que podía, que sentía que iba a estallarle en cualquier momento, [i]<< Tengo que decírselo AHORA, no voy a dejar esperarlo más, tengo que hacerlo YA! y con mucha mas dificultad que antes , respirando pesadamente y agitadamente, como si aquello fuese un enorme carga que no podía sacarse de encima, dolorosamente despego sus labios otra ves para quebrar el secreto que había mantenido hace años, mirando a Spyro, su hijo, fijamente, a esos ojos purpuras. 

Ignitus: Tiene mucho que ver, Spyro, todo………esa consideración mutua, va mas haya de lo que piensas,….es…. es…. es en realidad……. Real………. Spyro…. Nosotros estamos relacionados biológicamente………..….. Vos eres mi hijo…..... Y yo soy tu padre.

Spyro abrió los ojos de par en par, como platos y se quedo pálido, totalmente soqueado por la revelación que le había dado su mentor, ; ¿Mi padre? ¿El es mi verdadero padre? se quedó quieto, sin mover ni un musculo, la información había sido tan impactante que estaba paralizado y luego poco a poco recupero movilidad, primero su cola, luego sus alas, después sus patas, luego su cuerpo y finalmente su cuello y cabeza, parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y luego……..

Cayó de nuevo en lo que le había dicho Ignitus y un alegría inmensa invadió todo su cuerpo, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿estaba soñando? ¿Esto era realmente real? ¿Realmente el dragón que tenia enfrente, el dragón más importante de su vida, el que consideraba como su padre, le había dicho que era su verdadero padre? ¿O era producto de su intenso anhelo de serlo? No encontraba palabras para responder esto, ¡era la mejor noticia que había recibido en su vida! Y pensaba que no podía ponerse mejor, ¡el dragón en quien lo había guiado y cuidado todos esos años era su padre! Era un sueño hecho realidad, la emoción e incredibilidad lo invadían totalmente, no podía describir totalmente como se sentía por esa noticia tan maravillosa para el, ¡lo que mas había deseado en el mundo era real! Simplemente no podía creerlo ¡era su padre!

Spyro miro a Ignitus, a esos ojos anaranjados tan cálidos y le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de pura felicidad y con sus ojos purpuras llorosos llenos emoción, aun no pudiendo creer que esto estaba pasando, que el que tenía enfrente era su padre biológico y que este justamente sea el dragón con el que había pasado tantos años juntos, en quien confiaba más que en nadie, que admiraba y amaba tanto.

Spyro:¿Es verdad? Vos realmente eres mi……………. ¿Padre?

Dice con tono esperanzador esperando ansioso la repuesta para confirmárselo.

En repuesta Ignitus le sonríe dulcemente, lo mira con felicidad por la reacción de su hijo y asiente su cabeza con todo placer y con todo placer y emoción le dice.

Ignitus: Si, Hijo mío, lo soy.

Spyro larga un grito de emoción y se abalanza sobre Ignitus y lo abraza fuertemente mientras lloraba de alegría, su amigo, su mentor, su padre figura, era su verdadero padre y eso era lo más maravilloso para Spyro, siempre quiso serlo, siempre quiso saber quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres y le alegraba saber que uno de ellos estuvo junto a él todo este tiempo, que importaba que no se lo hubiera dicho antes o que se lo hubiera ocultado, entendió como le había dicho que era por su seguridad ¿Razones? No le importaban, lo que le importaba ahora era expresar su alegría y hacerle entender a su padre que no estaba enojado con él en absoluto. Apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre y frotando de arriba a abajo con inmensa alegría sonrió, llorando de pura emoción y alegría con los ojos cerrados, se quedo ahí sintiendo el calor de su padre al abrazarlo fuertemente con todo placer tocado las escamas azuladas de este, queriendo trasmitir toda su emoción y alegría.

Ignitus lo miraba también con lagrimas en los ojos y rodando por sus mejillas, de todas las reacciones que podría haber tenido, esta era la mejor lejos, con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura, dulzura y alegría, abrazo a su hijo con sus enormes y masivas patas, asiéndolo suavemente, tocando y sintiendo su escamas purpuras con mucha felicidad de que todo terminara bien, desplego sus alas y tapo a Spyro con ellas para demostrar más de su afecto, dándole calor con sus gigantescas alas, en respuesta, el joven dragón lo abrazo más fuerte, Ignitus bajo la cabeza y le acaricio la frente con la punta de su hocico suavemente durante un tiempo mientras el dragón purpura sonreía mas y disfrutaba del calor y cariño que le ofrecía su padre, cuando Ignitus termino, levanto su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente y se quedo viendo a su hijo sonriendo, feliz de lo que estaba pasando, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Spyro instintivamente levanto la cabeza, pues su padre había parado de acariciarlo y eso significaba que pasaba algo, solo para encontrase que su padre simplemente lo observaba, con una mirada tierna dulce y reconfortante, no podía parar de mirar a esos ojos anaranjados llenos de lágrimas que parecían llamas, que le transmitían calor, reconfortando como siempre lo había echo, dándole esperanza y guía en tiempo oscuros. Ignitus miraba a esos ojos purpuras llenos de lagrimas de emoción y alegría, que le terminaron de confirmar que su hijo lo perdonaba y aceptaba como su padre y de la manera mas maravillosa, más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, transmitiéndole todo a través de esos ojos, todo que necesitaba, absolutamente todo podía ver. Así se quedaron los dos, mirándose mutuamente, estudiando las emociones que uno tenía para el otro y disfrutándolas, porque todas apuntaban a todo el cariño que se tenían, transmitiéndolas de una manera peculiar, sin palabras. Spyro:Te amo………. Papá. Ignitus sonrió mas de la emoción, incrédulo, jamás había pensado que llegaría el día que escucharía a Spyro decirle esa palara, lo llenaba totalmente, lo había soñado por años y ahora estaba pasado. En respuesta baja la cabeza hasta tocar su frente contra la de su hijo y suavemente, en un susurro le dice al oído. Ignitus:Yo también te amo, Hijo mío, con todo mi corazón. 

Esto fue para Spyro, algo que lo hiso sentir con una felicidad tremenda, se sentía tan completo, la suavidad, el cariño expresado en esas palabras, era lo mejor que le había pasado, de todos los momentos que paso y pasaría con su padre este quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria para siempre, jamás se lo olvidaría, porque su padre le había demostrado que lo quería mas de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar, con tanta ternura y delicadeza, que se sentía embriagado ante tanto calor y cariño expuesto.

Ignitus le dio un beso en la frente y levanto su cabeza, en cuanto hiso esto, Spyro no hiso otra cosa que abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y poniendo sus patas alrededor del cuello de este presionado con fuerza, tratado de mantenerse lo más cerca y unido a el dragón azul y expresado su felicidad.  
Al principio, Ignitus miraba a su hijo feliz, disfrutado el abrazo de su hijo, porque era un claro agradecimiento sus palabras anteriores y con la fuerza que lo hacía era enorme el cariño que quería expresar, pero después de un tiempo le empezó a faltar el aire.

Ignitus: (respirado con dificultad) Hijo……………… se que estas emocionado y todo eso, pero………….. me estas asfixiando. 

Spyro enseguida lo soltó bruscamente y los dos se separaron, causando que Ignitus sacara sus alas y sus patas de él y retrocediera unos pasos atrás, al igual que Spyro, quien lo miro preocupado viendo como este bajaba la cabeza y respiraba agitadamente, recuperado el aliento, se sentía muy mal, hirió a su padre, a su propio padre, al dragón que más quería, y casi lo asfixia ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? De todas las cosas que menos quería hacer era lastimarlo, temía que esto peligrara su relación.

Spyro: Perdona... Ig..papà  
Dijo desesperadamente, Ignitus finalmente recupera el aliento y ante esto decide páralo.  
Ignitus: estoy bien hijo, no es nada, eres Joven y aun estas aprendiendo a controlar tu fuerza.

Ignitus se acerca al joven dragón y baja la cabeza hasta el nivel de este, mirándolo tiernamente para demostrarle ninguna pisca de molestia en el, mirando fijamente a los ojos purpura de su hijo.

Spyro miro al los ojos anaranjado fijamente todo el tiempo que su padre hablo, en que en eso ojos cálidos solo había ternura, dulzura y cariño para él. Sonriéndole de felicidad, Spyro hiso lo mismo no apartando su mirada de los ojos de su padre, emocionado aun no pudiendo creer que todo esto estaba pasando.

Spyro: ¿Papá?  
Ignitus: ¿Si hijo mío?  
Spyro: Simplemente, no puedo creer que esto está pasando, quiero decir, de que por fin conozco a mis verdadero padre y…. ¡ese seas vos!, quiero decir, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos en este día y todo lo que me ayudaste para derrotar a Malefor y sacar todo el mal del mundo, quiero decir…… vos sabes…..

Ignitus rio por el blaberio de su hijo.

]Ignitus: Jajaja tranquilo hijo, por poco te parecerás a Volteer……….. Se lo que quieres decir, ¿Sabes? Yo también no puedo creer que esto este suspendiendo, me parecía lejano, casi imposible, incluso tenía miedo de tu reacción. 

Ignitus lo mira con una expresión preocupante y triste, preocupando a Spyro al instante y atento a lo que le diga.

Ignitus:[/b] Pensé…………. Que te enojarías conmigo por haberte ocultado que soy tu padre y que no quisieras verme o hablarme más, que me odiarías por ello.

Dijo, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y miraba al suelo con culpa

Spyro se sorprendió de esto, jamás había pensado que su padre tenga tales pensamientos, siempre lo había viso como alguien decidido, valiente, sabio, fuerte, recordó lo que Terrador le dijo cundo era más chico, hace tres años, en el templo, en las sala de las visiones, después de que Cynder bajo el mando del señor oscuro halla capturado a su padre, “Todos los guerrero sienten miedo alguna vez Spyro, pero solo los más valientes pueden enfrentar ese miedo y supéralo”

. Su padre tenía miedo de decirle porque temía que lo odiara por ello, que dejara de quererlo, sin embargo, había sido lo suficientemente valiente para superarlo y apreciaba cuán difícil le fue viendo cuanto tardo en decírselo, pera él era admirable y significaba mucho, que su padre se halla esforzado y superado su miedo para decirle esta tan maravillosa noticia y no podía pedir más que eso, no podía enojarse por tal cosa, que era lo que siempre había soñado, se sentía mal por ver a su padre así, dolorido por el miedo que lo había invadido todos esos años, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera, pues así como él lo consoló y le dio valentía todos eso años, el haría lo mismo.  
Spyro se acerco lentamente al dragón de fuego, decidió a sacar sus penas.

Spyro: Padre.

Ignitus al escuchar el llamado de su hijo levanta la cabeza y lo mira atentamente y fijamente, previendo de qué hablaba en serio por la seriedad que había escuchado de la vos del joven dragón.

Spyro: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería haberme enojado contigo?, como dijiste lo hiciste por mi seguridad y lo entiendo, confió que tuviste una buena razón para ocultármelo, porque era para protegerme, peor hubiese sido si nunca me lo hubieses dicho y yo lo descubriera por alguien más o por otro medio, aprecio muchísimo que te hayas esforzado par venir hasta acá para decímenlo cara a cara

Seguido de esto, Spyro lo abraza fuertemente poniendo su patas en el pecho del dragón azul y apoyando su cabeza en las placas celestes de este, cerrado los ojos mientras sonreía.

Spyro: Jamás, pero jamás me enojaría o te odiaría por tal cosa Papá, no necesitas mi perdón por querer lo mejor para mí.

Ignitus en respuesta, feliz por las palabras de su hijo, le devuelve el abrazo rodeándolo con sus patas y acercándolo lo más posible a él y luego baja a cabeza, apoyándola sobre su cuello y rodeándolo con esta y su propio cuello, dándole más calor y cariño a través de esto, Spyro se aferra más su padre por esto, disfrutando de la cercanía que se tenían, del calor y el afecto le brindaba, la boca del ex guardián del fuego había quedado cerca del oído de el joven dragón y suavemente le susurro, mirándolo tiernamente y dulcemente.

]Ignitus: Gracias Hijo mío, gracias, te debo demasiado por tu compresión, has sacado todo mi temor y culpa.

Dijo y acaricio su cabeza contra la de Spyro dulcemente, Spyro disfruto las suaves carisias de su padre y en repuesta empuja la cabeza contra la de Ignitus para hacerlo retroceder, Ignitus accede y levanta la cabeza, algo confundido por esa reacción, Spyro levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos mirando a su padre fijamente, a los ojos anaranjados.

Spyro: No, yo te debo, sin vos no estaría donde estoy ahora, te debó demasiado papá, vos me guiaste y me enseñaste todo lo que savias acerca de nuestra especie, quien era, a donde pertenecía, el elemento fuego, al lado de mis padres adoptivos vos sos el mejor padre que podría tener.

Ignitus estaba conmovido por las palabras de su hijo y lo abrazo fuerte de nuevo, esta vez rodeándolo con sus alas también y bajo la cabeza y le acaricia la frente suavemente en señal de cariño, mientras Spyro volvía a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, cerraba los ojos y sonríe disfrutando del calor de los grandes y cálidos brazos y alas de su padre y el cariño de sus carisias, Ignitus deja de acariciarlo y acerca su boca de nuevo al oído del dragón purpura y le susurra.

Ignitus: Gracias hijo mío, de nuevo, no sabes cuánto me reconforta saberlo, te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre, pero siempre estaré viéndote y protegiéndote, pase lo que pase estaré para vos, siempre.

Spyro se siente tan emocionado por estas palabras de su padre que empieza a llorar y frota su cabeza contra la de Ignitus con vigor, devolviéndole las gracias.

Spyro: Yo también te amo con todo mis ser papá y gracias por todo.

Deja de frotar y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, mientras este en repuesta le besa la frente y vuelve a acariciarlo con la punta de su hocico.

Así, se mantuvieron abrasados, dándose afecto y todo el amor que se tenían mutuamente, a través de caricias y mimos suaves y dulces, sabiendo que los dos estaba viviendo los momentos más maravillosos de su nueva etapa de relación como padre e hijo, porque cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada caricia, cada risa, cada mirada que pasaban juntos fortalecía mas ese lazo entre los dos. Después de un tiempo se separan, pero igual siguen mirándose y compartiendo sentimientos, felices de estar tan unidos como estaban ahora, sabiendo que se cuidaban y se amaban mutuamente con sus vidas.

A Spyro no le seguían quedado claro algunas cosas, curioso por saber, decide preguntarle a su padre para enclarecer las dudas que tenía.

Spyro: Papá, tengo una pregunta, y no te a tomes mal porque de verdad no me importa mucho, pero tengo curiosidad de saberlo porque así se por qué y cómo paso, así que mi pregunta es…….. ¿Por qué razón o razones no me lo dijiste antes?

Ignitus lo mira con tristeza, había temido esa pregunta desde el principio y mas su respuesta, Spyro anticipo que no tendría un repuesta muy alegre y enseguida se puso mal por la tristeza de su padre.

Ignitus: Como dije antes fue por tu seguridad hijo, pensé que era lo mejor para vos que lo sepas, pensé que sería solo una distracción, me hice un promesa de que no te lo diría y nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo después de todos estos años juntos por que tenia perderte por que te enojaras conmigo, se me hiso muy difícil, era como un tabú para mi hacerlo, pero la gran causa de todas esto es por tu madre.

Spyro lo mira sorprendido y en tono preocupante, temiendo la respuesta pregunta.

Spyro:¿Mi madre?........... ¿Qué paso con ella?

Ignitus suspira, doliéndole tener que decirle tan terrible noticia a su hijo.

Ignitus:Tu madre……….. Murió poco después de darte a luz, debido a eso no quería que mi hijo creciera sin su madre y te mantuve en secreto, lo siento hijo mío.

Dijo esto largando unas lágrimas, el dolor de recordar a su pareja era demasiado para el y mas tenerlo que comunicar a su hijo.

Spyro impactando por tal noticia de descubrir que su madre estaba muerta, se lanza y abraza al dragón apoyándose su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y aferrándose a él, buscando consola miento y calor de su padre por el dolor y la tristeza que sentía y empieza a llorar, no pudiendo soportar la noticia, Ignitus recibe con los brazos abiertos y enseguida lo abraza fuertemente contra él y lo acaricia suavemente con sus patas para consolarlo y tranquilizarlo, le dolía muchísimo ver a su hijo llorando en aquel dolor, porque no soportaba ver a su hijo así, cada vez que pasaba eso, tenía por instinto abrazarlo fuertemente y consolarlo, teniendo la esperanza que lograría hacerlo con su calor, presencia y palabras.

Ignitus bajo la cabeza mientras lo rodea con sus alas para ofrecer más protección y consola miento, presionándolas fuertemente contra el joven dragón, al bajarla la cabeza y empieza acariciarle muy suavemente en la frente, dándoselas para calmarlo mas, mientras observaba largando algunas lagrimas como Spyro lloraba y se aferraba fuertemente a él.

Ignitus:Shhhhhhh, tranquilo hijo, tranquilo, tranquilo………. todo está bien, Papá está aquí.

Dijo muy suavemente esperado que con su vos pudiera tranquilizarlo, Spyro se aferra más a él y solloza.

Spyro: Lo siento papá……..n..No me lo imaginaba.

Ignitus deja de acariciare la frente y rodear su cuello sobre el suyo, dejando su cabeza al lado de la de él, le lame la mejilla suavemente para limpiarle las lagrimas y luego apoya su cabeza contra a de Spyro.

Ignitus:[/b] Shhhhhh, tranquilo, no importa,…….. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien,…… tranquilo…….. Shhhhhh.

Continúa dejando su cabeza contra la de Spyro, frotándola contra la de este y acariciándolo en la espalda con sus patas, Spyro continua llorando aferrado a su padre, aun que siente el calor, las palabras y las caricias que este le daba y esto lo hacía sentir mejor, encontrar consola miento y protección de su padre cuando se sentía mal era un alivio para él, por le demostraba que su padre estaba preocupado por su bienestar y que lo ayudaría en cualquier situación que requiriera de él.

Y por esto, por las suaves y cálidas carisias y por las consoladoras palabras que reafirmaba la presencia del dragón de fuego, se empezó a calmar de a poco, y empezó a llorar menos, aun que eso no evito que parara de hacerlo, pues el dolor no había amainado completamente.

Spyro: Mama…….. Muerta…… jamás la conoceré.

Ante esto, Ignitus empeñado en que dejara de estar así, dejo de frotar su cabeza y la levanto, mirando a Spyro con tristeza como este continuaba aferrado a su pecho sollozando, aun que menos que antes, su hijo no tenía la culpa de aquello y debería dejarlo descargarse, pero lo amaba y le dolía demasiado como para seguir viéndolo hacerlo, así que empieza a bajar la cabeza.

Ignitus:[/b] Hijo……

Spyro ante el llamado del dragón azul, levanta la cabeza lentamente y se queda ahí, pero con la cabeza baja por la tristeza y la angustia que tenía, que se representaba en las lágrimas, que aun largaba por sus ojos, Ignitus para a centímetros de él.

Ignitus: Hijo……….. Mírame a los ojos.

Dijo esto último dejando de acariciar la espalda de Spyro con su pata izquierda y la lleva hasta debajo del mentón de el joven dragón y levándole la cabeza con esta para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, viendo unos ojos purpuras llenos de sufrimiento y angustia que largaban lagrimas de pena, Ignitus ante esto, con la misma pata le limpia las lagrimas, mirándolo serenamente con una sonrisa cálida.

[b]Ignitus:[/b] Tranquilo, hijo mío, como dije antes tienes que ser fuerte, además todavía me tienes a mí, yo nunca te dejare, hijo, nunca, siempre estaré para vos, ya que eres lo único que me queda y por eso no voy a dejarte solo por nada del mundo hijo, lo prometo. 

Spyro al escuchar a su padre decir esas palabras de ánimo, que le prometía que estaría para el siempre, a esa sonrisa dulce y esa mirada que le transmitía tranquilidad, que daban esos ojos anaranjados, que como llamas de un fuego le daban calor, empezó a tranquilizarse gracias a todo ese reconforta miento y deja de llorar, dándole una sonrisa a su padre, mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Ignitus sonríe mas al ver que el malestar y la angustia abandonaban su hijo, para dar paso a una sonrisa de agradecimiento y alivio y mas al ver que los ojos purpuras transmitían admiración y cariño hacia él.

[b]Spyro:[/b] tienes razón Papá, tengo que ser fuerte, a pesar de que madre no esté, más tengo que continuar, no creo que quiera verme llorando por ello, te sigo teniendo a vos Papá y creo que a ella le gustaría que lo valorara, disfrutándolo con los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Ignitus sonríe orgulloso y satisfecho de la respuesta, retira sus alas de alrededor del dragón purpura y deja de acariciarle la espalda con su pata derecha, aunque sigue manteniéndola ahí.

[b]Ignitus:[/b] ya lo creo hijo, ya lo creo, eso es exactamente lo que pensaría ella…… y yo también, es la decisión correcta hijo, me alegra mucho saber que entiendes que es mejor continuar la vida que tienes, disfrutándola y valorando que hay otros que también te aman, en vez de quedarte lamentándote por su muerte.  
[b]Spyro:[/b] Eso lo aprendí de vos papá y de lo que ha dicho Terrador, Volteer, Cyril y Cynder cuando vos aun estabas en la isla blanca y gracias a mi experiencia anterior no lo volveré a hacer.

A Ignitus le brillan los ojos de orgullo, mirándolo con admiración, dulce y tiernamente a su hijo.

Ignitus:Eso es excelente hijo, todos comentemos errores, pero la cuestión es aprender de ellos para que no vuelva a ocurrir…….. jajaja ,si………. he visto como te han ayudado y le agradezco mucho por ello , aun que Terrador te ha ayudado más ¿no es así?  
[b]Spyro:[/b] Si, lo hiso, incluso había momentos en los que me hacia recordar a vos, por cómo me cuidaba y consolaba, a veces por la suavidad que empleaba al hablarme.  
[b]Ignitus:[/b] así es hijo, Terrador no se dio cuenta, pero la realidad es que te tubo tanta compasión por tu situación, al ser el hijo de su mejor amigo y por el lazo que veía en nosotros dos, que la promesa que le hice a hacer se la tomo tan profundamente y tan en serio, que te tomo tanto cariño hijo, que sin querer estaba tratando de llenar el vacío que tenias tomando mi lugar en tu vida, pero no lo sabe por qué no se da cuenta de ello y además, Terrador esta…….. Como lo diría, demasiado aferrado a su condición de guerrero como para poder entender o aceptar estos sentimientos hacia vos, esta algo confundido por comprobar que no puede sacarte de su mente ahora.

Spyro abre los ojos sorprendido por la información y retrocede, causando que Ignitus sacara sus patas de su espalda y las coloque otra vez en el suelo y levantara su cabeza de nuevo a su respectivo nivel y mirara a su hijo que lo miraba aun sorprendido. 

[b]Spyro:[/b] ¿enserio? Que Terrador se esté acercando a mí de esa manera, es una gran sorpresa, he notado y agradecido toda su ayuda y su consola miento, pero nunca pensé que tendría esos sentimientos hacia mí y que encima no se dé cuenta de ello…………. Wow, es increíble ¿Como sabes todo esto?

Ignitus sonríe de nuevo por la curiosidad de su hijo, mientras se le acurre una idea para terminar de animar a su hijo y la elabora, usando las palabras para hacer tiempo.

[b]Ignitus[/b]: Si tienes una buena vista y una buena mente, podes sacar esas conclusiones analizando la situación con facilidad………… Cyril lo logro, se dio cuenta de ello…….. jajajaja, además soy el cronista hijo ¿lo olvidas? Puedo ver y leer todo sobre cada dragón que vive o vivió en nuestro mundo, nadie puede escapar u ocultar sus sentimientos de mí en ese sentido.

Dijo mientras se acercaba a Spyro hasta estar a centímetro de él y baja la cabeza al nivel de su hijo, Spyro se puso nervioso al ver que su padre le dirigía una Miranda incomoda y una sonrisa maliciosa como si estuviera tramando algo y empieza a retroceder lentamente hacia atrás.

[b]Spyro:[/b] ¿Qué… que pasa? ¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa manera papá?

Ignitus avanza lentamente sin quitarle la mirada al joven dragón, para acortar la distancia que este había hecho, de pronto se detiene.

[b]Ignitus:[/b] Nadie, absolutamente nadie pude escaparse de mi vista tan fácilmente……¡¡¡ especialmente vos!!!

Dijo lo ultimo bromeando al tiempo que con una pata empuja a Spyro lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo suelo, quedando boca arriba algo confundido, Ignitus se aprovecha de esto y rápidamente se acerca al dragón purpura y se inclina para adelante bajando su cuello y su cabeza en a panza del joven dragón y empieza con la punta de su hocicó a hacerle cosquillas.

Spyro empieza a reír por las cosquillas que el nuevo cronista, su padre, le daba para hacerle olvidar y dejar atrás el tema de la muerte de su madre, le hacia tantas cosquillas que largaba grandes carcajadas y no podía parar de hacerlas, por eso no se podía levantarse, Ignitus se empezó a tentar por la risa de su hijo, sonriendo y mirando feliz y dulcemente a su hijo riendo, que era música para sus oídos escuchar su risa y verlo así de alegre.

[b]Spyro:[/b] Jajajajajaja... ¡Papá!...jajajajajaja…. ¡Por favor!..... Jajajajajajaja… Para de... Jajajajajajaja... ¡Para de hacerme cosquillas!...jajajajajajaja jajaja.

Spyro estaba tan tentado, que no podía parar de ni un segundo cuando parecía que iba a terminar Ignitus le hacia una cosquilla más fuerte que lo hacía reanudar con más fuerza y por tanto que reía, empezó a patalear con su patas traseras y largo algunas lagrimas por ello y Ignitus ya no pudiendo aguantar más las ganas de lo tentado que estaba, estallo a reír a carcajadas, no dejado de hacerle cosquillas, compartió la risa junto a su hijo y ambos rieron juntos mirándose y disfrutando el momento.

[b]Spyro:[/b] jajajajajaja… no...No puedo parar….jajajajaja… ¡de reír!....jajajajaja… ¡para las cosquilla papá!....jajajaja.... ¡ya no doy más!..... Jajajajaja…. ¡por favor!.... jajajajajajajajajajaja…  
[b]Ignitus:[/b] jajajajajajaja…. Yo tampoco puedo… jajajajajajaja…. Parar de reír…. Jajajajaja…. me contagie de vos… jajajajajajaja jajajajajajaja……..  
[b]Spyro:[/b] ¡entonces para de hacerme cosquillas! Jajajajajajajajajajaja….

Dijo y puso sus patas delanteras en su hocico, empujado con fuerza par que se aparte de su panza así paraba las cosquillas, mientras seguía riendo y pataleando, Ignitus al principio no cedió ante el intento de su hijo por alejarlo, pero a medida que reían mas y mas a Ignitus le empezó a doler el pecho de tanto esfuerzo al reír que quería tener un respiro, a si que dejo de resistir y dejo que las patas del drago purpura lo alejaran de su pansa más cierto alejamiento voluntario por parte de él que lo dejaron a cierta distancia de el joven dragón pero aun inclinado con el cuello para abajo, dejando su cristal colgando en el aire y brillando, riendo y mirando a su hijo, que se movía ligeramente para todos lados pataleando y riendo sin parar.

[b]Spyro: [/b]¡no puedo parar de reír! Jajajajajaja…… ¡quiero parar, pero.. Jajajajajaja… ¡no puedo! Jajajajajaja….  
[b]Ignitus:[/b] jajajajajaja…. ¡Lo mismo digo, hijo!….. Jajajajajaja… ¡me duele el pecho de tanto reír! Jajajajajaja….  
[b]Spyro:[/b] ¡A mí también! Jajajajajajaja… ¡por favor que pare…Jajajajajaja… ¡de una buena vez! Jajajajaja…

Los dos continuaron riendo, lo que les pareció como una eternidad y luego comenzaron parar, riendo cada vez menos y empezaron a calmarse, Spyro paro de patalear y de moverse, al tiempo que ambos largaron la ultima carcajada y se calmaron respirando profunda y agitadamente para recuperar el aliento, mientras se miraban mutuamente, cada uno fijos en los ojos del otro consumidos por la infinita mirada de este, mientras se dirigían sonrisas, cálida en el caso del dragón azul y alegre en el caso de el joven dragón purpura.

Y durante esa mirada terminaron de recuperase, se quedaron un rato mirándose, luego Ignitus levanto la cabeza lentamente, enderezo su cuello y su cuerpo y camino unos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio a su hijo así este podría levantarse tranquilamente y se quedo parado mientras veía como este lo hacía.

Y cuando Spyro lo hiso, miro a su padre y se puso en posición como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima, tramado su venganza.

[b]Spyro:[/b] ¡Vas a pagar por eso!

Y salto, impulsándose con sus patas traseras, se abalanzo sobre su padre y lo hiso con tal fuerza que el dragón de fuego termino en el suelo boca arriba, con Spyro parado entre su torso y su pecho, las patas delanteras del joven dragón estaba en el pecho y la traseras en el tronco de su padre, Ignitus sorprendido por el acontecimiento ríe.

[b]Ignitus:[/b] jajajaja…por los ancestros hijo, parece que te hiciste muy fuerte en este último tiempo.  
[b]Spyro:[/b] Si, no lo puedo creer.

Dijo al tiempo que se acostaba sobre su padre mirándolo sonriente de estar tan cerca uno del otro, sintiendo las placas celestes y calientes debajo de él, cosa que le encantaba totalmente tener ese tipo de contacto con el dragón que mas quería, Ignitus le devuelve la sonrisa y con una de sus patas delanteras le acaricia la cabeza suave y amistosamente, Spyro lo disfruto placenteramente sonriendo mas, al igual que Ignitus con su cálida sonrisa, luego dejo de acariciarle y traslado su pata sobre la espada de Spyro golpeándolo suavemente y acariciándolo un poco, luego la detiene y hiso un esfuerzo y levanta su cuello y su cabeza y con esta besa la frente de su hijo, Spyro en respuesta frota su cabeza contra la de su padre.

[b]Spyro:[/b] Te amo Papá.

Dijo en un susurro, muy suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara, Ignitus sonrió con dulzura, cada vez que su hijo le decía esas palabras, una sensación de calidez reconfortante le recorría por el cuerpo, llenándolo totalmente, una gran alegría y dulzura invadían su ser y lo impulsaban a quererlo más y demostrarle su afecto.

Cuando Spyro dejo de frotarlo, el apoya la punta de su hocicó en la frente de su hijo y empieza a darle carisias suaves y tiernas, Spyro disfruta encantado cada una de estas, sintiendo el suave contacto piel contra piel de el hocicó de su padre con su frente y las ráfagas caliente que este largaba de sus fosas nasales al respirar, Ignitus se detiene, cosa que Spyro lo mira desilusionado de por qué paro, el drago azul acerca su hocico al oído de Spyro y le susurra suave y dulcemente.

[b]Ignitus:[/b] Yo también te amo hijo mío.

Y luego baja la cabeza y apoya esta en el suelo, con el cuello dolorido por el esfuerzo, Spyro, al igual que a su padre, le recorrió una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo, por esas palabras que el dragón azul expresaba cuanto lo amaba, llenándolo completamente por la demostración de afecto de este, algo cansado ya, decido bajar la cabeza y la apoya en el pecho caliente de su padre, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se quedaron los dos así descansando, tranquilos, Ignitus observaba con orgullo y placer, sonriendo con una mirada serena y tierna como su hijo yacía tranquilo descansando sobre él, no pudiendo creer que estaba tan cerca uno del otro y en esa particular posición, con su grandes patas delanteras azules lo abrasa para darle más cariño y calor y lo acaricia suavemente con una de ellas, tocando delicadamente, suavemente y con placer la piel escamada purpura de su queridísimo hijo.

Spyro, con la cabeza acostada lo único que podía mirar era el pecho celeste y cálido de su padre y sus escamas azules que relucían como zafiros y al la distancia, un pared con un estandarte rojo, también sentía con mucho placer, la esencia de su padre que ahora era muy fuerte, las masivas patas sobre su espalda, abrasándolo y acariciándolo suavemente, dándole calor y resguardo, mientras se concentraba su mirada en las placas que tenia debajo, observado el celeste frio de estas y que irónicamente le daban calor y como estas subían y bajaban por la respiración de su padre, notando orgullo a través de esta por como respiraba profundamente hinchado su pecho, sonrió mas al estar ahí, descansando pacíficamente junto con su padre, rodeado del calor y cariño de este.

Y era tal el silencio que había, que Spyro noto algo más, un sonido particular que no le había prestado atención antes, al principio débil, pero a medida que le prestaba atención y movía su cabeza buscando de donde venia, se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que dio al punto donde se sentía más fuerte, era un sonido constante que aparecía a cada rato, palpitante, que Spyro lo describía como suave y tranquilizador, ya que le producía eso al escuchar ese sonido junto con la respiración de su padre, le provocaba una sensación placentera similar a la de sentir su presencia y esencia, miro a su alrededor para ubicarse exactamente en qué parte de su padre estaba y así darse cuenta que era lo que le estaba asiendo sentir así.

Y cuando lo hiso, reconoció inmediatamente el sonido, era nada menos que el corazón de su padre.  
Aquel sonido pulsante de latidos, lo maravillo, jamás había escuchado un sonido más increíble como ese, lo llenaba y más teniendo en cuenta que era de su propio padre, el ser que más lo había amado y cuidado, no tenía ni idea de cómo terminar de describir completamente aquel sonido, se iba de sus palabras, solo podía describirlo como tranquilizador, suave y muy…… muy dulce, tan infinitamente dulce como el amor que tenia hacia su padre y su padre a él, podía quedarse por toda la eternidad así, disfrutando de ese sonido tan especial para él y sonrió lleno de felicidad y placer, cerrando los ojos.

Ignitus lo seguía observando, inmensamente feliz y complacido, mirándolo paternalmente, con mucho aprecio, dulzura y ternura a su hijo, con sus ojos brillándole intensamente y dando un sonrisa cálida, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su hijo estaba haciendo y eso lo emocionaba totalmente, al escuchar su corazón, el joven dragón podría ver más del amor que tenia para darle, y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Continúo observándolo así y acariciándolo con su patas, cuando Spyro levanto su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, mirándolo con esos ojos purpuras llenos de emoción y una sonrisa de alegría, haciéndole ver toda la admiración, gratitud, emoción y más que nada todo el amor que su hijo le trasmitía en ese momento a él, ya que gracias a los latidos de su corazón, había hecho que el dragón purpura lo amara más.  
Y mirándolo así, le dijo:

[b]Spyro:[/b] Te amo Papá, con todo mi ser, te amo.

Ignitus le sonrió totalmente emocionado mientras su ojos brillaban más intensamente al escuchar eso de su hijo, esas palabras decían eso y mucho más, y él lo sabía perfectamente, pues sentía lo mismo, y en repuesta, con una de sus patas le acaricia la mejilla y suavemente le dice:

[b]Ignitus:[/b] Yo también te amo, Hijo mío, con todo mi corazón, más de lo que puedo describir con palabras, te amo y nunca dejar de hacerlo por nada del mundo.

Spyro al escuchar con esa suavidad y esa ternura la vos de su padre diciéndole ese cosas tan maravillosas a él y mirándolo con esos ojos anaranjados cálidos como fuego y llenos de dulzura, alegría, placer, amor y mucho más cosas que lo enviaba al límite, haciendo que le brotan lagrimas de emoción, no podía describir cuan emocionado estaba por ello, por todo el amor que recibía de su padre a cambio del amor que él le daba a este, Spyro no savia que decir en repuesta, asi que solo siguió viendo a el dragón azul, que lo miraba tierna y dulcemente, con eso tan amados y calientes ojos anaranjados, y una sonrisa cálida y amable, y gracias a esto pudo ver que este ya comprendía lo que él sentía en ese momento y además pudo ver más amor hacia él, haciendo que Spyro le trasmitiera lo mismo.

Y como un vaivén a través de la mirada, se trasmitían esos sentimientos uno al otro con cada vez con más intensidad, disfrutando cada sentimiento que uno le daba al otro con mucho placer y felicidad, reforzando y haciendo más fuerte el lazo que había entre los dos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Todo esto fue en un rato, que duro 10 minutos, en completo silencio mirándose, hasta que Spyro, por un ruido de afuera, se desconcentro de la mirada de su padre, haciéndole volver a la realidad y sacudió la cabeza algo confundido y parpadeo intentado recuperarse, Ignitus gracias a que su hijo corto esa fuerte mirada mutua entre los dos, salió de eso también y parpadeo los ojos, sintiendo como si hubiera salido de un trance.

[b]Spyro:[/b] Wow………me siento como si saliera de algo, no tengo ni idea porque.

Dijo parpadeando y mirando para todos lados y luego finalmente mirando a su padre tratando de encontrar una respuesta, Ignitus leyéndole el pensamiento le dice.

[b]Ignitus:[/b] Yo también siento lo mismo hijo, parece como si hubiéramos salido de una especie de trance.  
[b]Spyro:[/b] ¿Un trance? ¿A qué te refieres papá?

Ignitus sonríe cálidamente.

[b]Ignitus:[/b] Simple hijo, parece que nos concentramos tanto en la mirada del otro, enfrascados en el afecto mutuo que nos dábamos, que dejamos de sentir lo que nos rodea, sacándonos de la realidad.

Spyro proceso lo que le dijo su padre tratando de entender que dijo y después de un breve rato le contesta.

[b]Spyro:[/b] A ver si entiendo, estás diciendo que por la intensidad en la que nos trasmitíamos todo ese cariño por nuestros ojos, hiso que no sintiéramos nada a nuestro alrededor, ¿Como si sintiéramos que lo único que hay somos nosotros dos y nada más?

Ignitus le sonríe más y asiente la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

[b]Ignitus:[/b] Exactamente hijo, eso es a lo que me refería, yo no lo podría haber descrito mejor.

Spyro sonríe.

[b]Spyro:[/b] Gracias, simplemente dije lo que pensé, así de fácil.  
[b]Ignitus:[/b] Eso está muy bien, siempre hay que decir lo que pensamos y ser sinceros en ello, pero de la manera adecuada, de acuerdo con la situación que se presente claro, no queremos que alguien se lastime, porque hijo, si algo se, es que las palabras son más poderosas que cualquier otra cosa, los golpes y daños de las batallas pueden dañarte físicamente, pero las palabras pueden hacer que alguien se sienta confundido, se enoje, sufra o por el contrario den felicidad, pacer y amor ¿entiendes a que me refiero?  
[b]Spyro:[/b] Si, lo entiendo perfectamente, la manera en que las palabras pueden hacerte cambiar de opinión o sorprenderte, así como me dijiste que eras mi padre eso genera muchos sentimientos de golpe para mí, y además, cada vez que me disides te amo papá, me llena totalmente, que no creo que haya palabra más maravillosa que esa.

Dijo sonriendo mas mirando a Ignitus con alegría, Ignitus sonríe en repuesta.

[b]Ignitus:[/b] A mí también me pasa lo mismo contigo hijo, cada vez que las dices ciento lo mismo y mucho más.  
[b]Spyro: [/b]Lo savia ¿sabes papá? Creo que la mirada es otro tipo de comunicación, tan potente como las palabras, cuando estas no pueden describir enteramente bien lo que queremos expresar, cuando ese sentimiento es tan grande que va más allá de las palabras, y lo sé, porque todo ese tiempo en que nos mirábamos pude ver con toda magnitud tus sentimientos hacia mí, papá.

Ignitus estaba algo sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo, jamás había escuchado algo tan sabio y hermoso a la vez de alguien de tan joven edad, como podía comprender y trasmitir algo tan profundo en su totalidad, no había dudas, los dragones purpuras eran criaturas sorprendentes, con muchos secretos para descubrir y sonríe mirando con orgullo y cariño a su hijo, que tenia aun acostado frente a él, abrasándolo con su patas

[b]Ignitus:[/b] Mi hijo, me sigues sorprendiendo cada día, es que lo que has dicho ha sido maravillo y muy sabio de tu parte, es muy verdad eso, la mirada puede decir mucho de alguien y yo pude ver claramente todo tus sentimientos hacia mi hijo.

Spyro sonríe más por las palabras de admiración de su padre a lo que había dicho y viendo a través de sus ojos el orgullo y amor que sentía su padre a él, queriéndolo más y no dijo nada, porque considero que su padre ya veía lo que sentía a través de sus ojos.

Y estaba en lo cierto, el dragón azul podía ver y sentir la gratitud de su hijo, sabiendo lo que le había provocado al decirle esas palabras y se quedo viendo a su hijo, sin más que decir, sonriéndole cálida y amablemente mirándolo con dulzura y ternura, como siempre hacia al observar a su hijo, ya que inmediatamente le causaba eso al mirarlo, disfrutando tenerlo cerca, junto a él.

Spyro también miraba a su padre, pero no tan fijamente y concentrado en los ojos como antes, si no toda la cara en general, estudiando cada detalle del dragón de fuego y de una forma pensativa, con una de sus patas apoyada en su mentón y moviendo la cola de un lado al otro, observando a su padre le surgió una pregunta, sabe como es su padre, pero ¿Cómo era su madre? ¿Qué elemento poseía? ¿Como era su personalidad? Esas y más preguntas le surgían acerca de su madre, porque le generaba curiosidad acerca de ella, y gracias a eso se perdió en su pensamiento sin darse cuenta.

Ignitus observaba divertido, a ver a su hijo mirando a la nada, enfrascando en sus pensamientos y agitando la cola de un lado a otro, generándole curiosidad de que podría estar pensando tan intensamente en esos momentos al joven dragón, indudablemente tenia preguntas en la mente, como siempre las tenia.  
Y él estaba dispuesto a averiguar en qué pensaba y a responder esas preguntas y mirándolo como antes le pregunta suavemente.

Ignitus: ¿En que estas pensando que te tiene tan concentrado hijo?

Spyro reacciona inmediatamente al corte repentino de silencio, dejando de mover a cola y volviendo una vez más a la realidad.

Spyro: ¿Qué?...... oh, solo pensaba en mamá, papá.  
[b]Ignitus: Ahh, así estabas pensado en tu madre y dime ¿tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme sobre ese tema? Sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier duda que tengas hijo.

Dijo esto último con mas amabilidad y énfasis, para hacerle sacar más palabras, Spyro lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido que haya averiguado que tenia preguntas.

Spyro: ¿Cómo sabes que tengo preguntas?

Ignitus lo mira divertido por la sorpresa de su hijo y ríe.

Ignitus: Jajaja……. Hijo, te conozco mejor que nadie, se perfectamente que cuando te quedas pensando tan intensamente, hay preguntas por responder.

Y dijo amablemente y con dulzura, ya que le generaba todo o esto al ver la curiosidad e inocencia del joven dragón purpura, recordándole lo que es ser joven, lleno de preguntas y ganas de conocer, sin mucho conocimiento de lo que les rodea y llenos de energía, ver a su hijo tan lleno de vida asía que lo llenaran de energías y alivianaran el peso que le producía la edad, Spyro lo miraba todavía algo sorprendido, pero con cariño.

Ignitus: y bien……. ¿Qué preguntas tienes para hacerme acerca de tu madre?

Spyro:Bueno ............me preguntaba acerca de cómo era, como se llamaba, que elemento tenía.  
Ignitus:Tu madre se llama Selestina, es una dragona de agua, con escamas azules y con placas iguales a las tuyas, amarillas, al igual que sus alas con membrana azul que se iba degradado pasando a celeste y finalmente a turquesa, también tenia de vos tu cresta, nada más que las espinas eran celestes y la membrana turquesa y tenía unos ojos celestes, los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida, era la dragona más hermosa, sincera y generosa que he conocido, con un corazón tan puro como el tuyo hijo.  
Spyro:Wow, suena muy linda papá, pero no savia que existían otros elementos.  
Ignitus: Oh, Si los hay, además de los que conoces fuego, tierra, electricidad y hielo, existen el agua, aire/viento, luz y oscuridad y hay guardianes para ellos también, de hecho tu madre era la guardiana del agua.  
Spyro: ¿Enserio? Así que soy hijo de dos guardianes, ni me lo imaginaba, ¿Y Quién era el guardián del aire?  
Ignitus:Guardiana querrás decir en este caso, era una dragona llamada Winda y era la compañera de Volteer  
Spyro:¿Volteer tiene compañera? Y entonces, ¿quién es la compañera de Terrador? ¿y la de Cyril?  
Ignitus:Jaja, curioso, curioso eres…………. La de Terrador es también una de tierra, al igual que él y se llama Terralina y la de Cyril era también una dragona de hielo, llamada Cristal.  
Spyro:¿Y donde están?  
Ignitus (Suspira) Winda murió en el ataque, fue duro para Volteer, y Terralina y Cristal están desaparecidas, no sabemos si están vivías o muertas.  
Spyro: Ow lo siento mucho por Volteer y espero que las compañeras de Terrador y Cyril aparezcan……… ¿Papá podre aprenderlo? Quiero decir, a eso elementos ¿Por qué no me entere o no me dijiste antes de ellos? Y ¿Por qué hablas de mama como si estuviera viva?  
Ignitus:Primero, si, los aprenderás con el tiempo hijo, segundo, yo, Terrador, Cyril y Volteer acordamos que primero deberías conocer y aprender lo primeros 4 elementos, ya que los otros 4 son menos comunes.Spyro:¿Por qué?  
[Ignitus: Porque hay menos dragones de esos elementos, casi todos los dragones de agua viven bajo el agua en ciudades submarinas, ya que pueden respirar bajo ella, y debido a Malefor se escondieron todos y no quisieron salir de ahí, me pregunto si habrán sobrevivido y siguen allí.  
Spyro:Wow ciudades submarinas, no se me había ocurrido ¿Y mamá venia de allí? ¿Podre visitarlas algún día?  
[Ignitus: Si, tu madre venia de la ciudad de WaterTails, su padre Leviatán y su madre Perle y ella se movieron aquí por la inseguridad de la ciudad y No lo sé hijo, tienes que poder respirar bajo el agua para hacerlo, a menos que hallas heredado eso de tu madre no podrás hacerlo.  
Spyro:Ok, supongo que voy a averiguarlo algún día y ¿y qué hay de los dragones de aire? ¿Y de los dragones de luz y Oscuridad?  
Ignitus:Los dragones de aire, fueron casi todos aniquilados por Malefor, quedan muy pocos y aquellos que lo hicieron están muy bien escondidos, al igual que los de agua no quieren salir por miedo a que se extingan, y sobre los dragones de luz y Oscuridad hay muy pocos de esos elementos, son poco usuales, nacen 1,2, 3 o un máximo de 4 dragones de esos elementos cada ciertos años, un claro ejemplo de eso es Cynder.br  
Spyro: ¿Cynder es una dragona de oscuridad? Me preguntaba que tipo de dragona era ella.  
Ignitus: Si, lo es, solo que Malefor le dio elementos prohibidos, Veneno y miedo, no se conocen dragones nacidos naturalmente con ellos y se aprenden exponiéndote a la oscuridad y con entrenamientos no muy agradables y por eso hijo…….. Quiero que me prometas que jamás intentaras aprender esos elementos, ya que como se indican, están prohibidos su uso debido a lo peligrosos que son esos elementos y hay un gran castigo por ello.

Dijo todo eso ultimo muy solemnemente, cambiando su expresión relajada y alegre por un semblante firme y serio, borrando toda expresión tierna, dulce, suave o afectiva de él y mirando a Spyro muy fijamente, quien al ver el repentino cambio y la seriedad de su padre, le hiso entender que esto no era para tomárselo en broma y por nada del mundo quería hacerlo enojar, temblaba ante la idea de la ira de su padre, ya que adoptaba un temperamento fogoso al hacerlo. Así que poniéndose serio también, mira a Ignitus fijamente y con seguridad, poniendo una de sus patas en su pecho donde estaba su corazón, en señal de promesa y dice: Spyro: Papá, te doy mi palabra, prometiéndote que jamás lo hare, por ningún motivo, lo prometo………..Pero, ¿y Cynder? Ella tiene esos elementos, No la castigaran ¿verdad?

Dijo bajando la pata y mirando preocupado, Ignitus ante esto, vuelve a adoptar una mirada serena y tranquila a Spyro, en parte para tranquilizarlo y en parte aliviado de la respuesta de su hijo.

Ignitus:No hijo, tranquilo, no lo haremos, Cynder fue forzada a aprenderlos por el maestro oscuro cuando estaba bajo su mando, no podemos castigarla por algo que no pudo controlar, será una excepción a la regla, es algo que acordamos entre Terrador, Volteer, Cyril y yo, y me alegro que entiendas, es por tu bien y él de todos.  
Spyro: No te defraudare papá, te lo aseguro y si no mal recuerdo, todavía no contestaste una pregunta.  
Ignitus:¿Cuál?............ ¡Ah! Si, si…… ahora la recuerdo, ¿no se te escapa una eh?.................. Bueno el echo es que, hijo, yo ya te lo he dicho esto antes, cuando un dragón muere no deja realmente este mundo, su espíritu sigue viviendo en la naturaleza y en todo en lo que nos rodea, ella vive en el agua, en las plantas y en el aire que respiramos, vive en todos nosotros, en mi y en vos hijo, a pesar de que no la conociste, ella vive en vos, su sangre corre por tus venas, ella esta en tu corazón, mas cerca de lo que crees.

Dijo suavemente y claro para que Spyro lo entendiera mejor y dulcemente, con alegría al recordar a su compañera de esa manera.

Y dio resultado, gracias a esa explicación Spyro lo comprendió, así como antes había entendido que su padre nunca lo dejaría, ahora comprendía que su madre era parte de él y que ella estaba en todas partes, aunque no la viera ella lo estaba viendo y cuidado desde el mas allá, y por eso su madre estaría en su corazón, amándola a pesar de no haber tenido contacto con ella jamás.

Spyro miro al dragón azul con una sonrisa de alegría, para demostrar su entendimiento y además, por que esto también le hiso pensar que su padre también estaba muy profundamente en su corazón, debido a todo lo que este le había brindado en todos estos años y en este día.

Spyro: Papá…………. Vos estas en mi corazón, en lo mas profundo.

Ignitus que lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa, ante las palabras de de su hijo se emociona, haciéndole brillar su ojos anaranjados de ternura y sonriendo de dulzura, y en repuesta, levanta el cuello, acercando su cabeza para alcanzar la frente del joven dragón, y cuando lo hace, lo toca con la punta de su hocico y empieza a acariciarlo haciéndolo suavemente, con mucho cariño y dulzura, mientras le acariciaba la espalada con su patas, aun abrazando al joven dragón fuertemente con estas, Spyro sonríe cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza para permitirle su padre acariciarlo con mas facilidad, disfrutando con placer el afecto de su padre y empuja ligeramente para pedirle más, haciendo sonreír al dragón de fuego, que, deja de acariciarle la frente y le da un beso en esta, para luego acercarse al oído del joven dragón y susurrarle suavemente.

Ignitus:Y vos también estas en mi corazón, hijo mío.

Y seguidamente, frota su cabeza afectivamente contra la de Spyro, quien le responde frotando contra él rápidamente, entusiasmado y vigorosamente, agradeciendo las palabras de su padre y luego empieza a bajar la velocidad hasta que lo hace lentamente, con mas suavidad y cariño, para devolver el afecto que su padre le había dado, Ignitus lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados y dulcemente, sonriendo tiernamente y se une a él cerrando los ojos también. 

Los dos se quedan frotando sus cabezas mutuamente, demostrado cariño y afecto uno por el otro, cada una de ellas con delicadeza y suavidad Y lentamente, disfrutando el calor y cariño que cada uno brindaba, y luego coordinadamente se dieron una ultima frotada y separaron las cabezas a la ves, y luego los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron mas al verse, mirándose mutuamente, paternamente, con dulzura, ternura, calidez en sus ojos anaranjados como fuegos en el caso de Ignitus y Con cariño, alegría y admiración en el caso de Spyro, ambos se miraba sabiendo que estaban mas unidos que nunca, dando su amor por el otro.

Después de unos 15 segundos de mirarse, Ignitus estira su cabeza y le da un último beso a Spyro, para luego bajar su cuello y apoyarlo junto con su cabeza en el suelo algo dolorido y observa a su hijo, quien había apoyado su cabeza de nuevo en su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente, ignitus lo abraza y le acaricia suavemente con sus garras celestes-blancas mirándolo serenamente con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba, que ya era tiempo de salir, ya que deberían haber estado muchísimo tiempo ahí y el resto debería estar preocupados por su tardanza y el resultado de la confección a Spyro.  
Así que deja de acariciarlo y saca sus patas de Spyro.

Ignitus: Hijo

Spyro levanta la cabeza instantáneamente.

Spyro: ¿Qué pasa?  
Ignitus: Vamos, debemos haber estado horas aquí y el resto debe estar preocupado de nuestra larga ausencia.

Spyro abre los ojos, sorprendido.

Spyro: ¡Tienes razón! Me olvide completamente los demás………….. ¡Sparx y Cynder! ¡tengo que contarles que eres mi padre!  
Ignitus: Jajajaja…. Eso no será necesario.  
Spyro: ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabían todos? ¿Fui el ultimo en enterarme?  
Ignitus: Si, pero no te precipites hijo, te explico, Terrador se entero la noche que tu regrésate y derrotaste al Golem, Cyril y Volteer se enteraron anoche luego de que te fueras a dormir y Cynder y Sparx se enteraron accidentalmente esta tarde, mientras vos estabas afuera.  
Spyro: O sea ¿Qué no se lo dijiste a nadie, hasta hace poco?  
Ignitus: Solo yo y tu madre lo sabíamos, por las razones que te esplique antes, ahora vamos, el resto debe estar esperándonos.

Dijo levantándose rápidamente, entusiasmado y pega un salto sale de encima de su padre y sale corriendo a la puerta ansioso por contarle al resto lo que paso, al tiempo que ignitus reía por el entusiasmo del joven dragón y se levantaba, siguió al dragón purpura caminado y mientras miraba al joven dragón correr, tubo la extraña sensación de que se estaba olvidado de hacer algo, Ignitus repaso haber si se había olvidado una pregunta por responder o algo Importante que debía que decirle, mientras caminaba, preguntándose que era lo que se estaba olvidando, miro vagamente a su alrededor.

Y cuando fijo si vista en el símbolo del fuego en la puerta, se acordó y abrió los ojos de sorpresa, largando un jadeo, al tiempo que se detuvo bruscamente.

Ignitus:¡Hijo espera! ¡Hay algo mas que tengo que decirte!<

Spyro que ya casi había llegado a la puerta, se detuvo bruscamente antes el llamado de su padre y se dio vuelta, curioso de que tenía que decirle.

Spyro: ¿Qué es Papá? Creí que ya me avías dicho todo.

Dijo acercándose caminado hasta donde estaba su padre y parándose enfrente él, Ignitus lo mira.

Ignitus: Esta es la ultima y necesito que prestes mucha atención, hijo, ya que es muy importante lo que te voy a pedir y que lo pienses bien antes de decidirlo.  
[Spyro: Entendido, te escucho atentamente.  
Ignitus: ¿Vos sabes cual es la función de un guardián elemental?  
Spyro: mmmm ¿proteger los huevos, entrenar a jóvenes dragones y asegurar la paz en las tierras?  
Ignitus: Eso es Correcto, pero falta, veras, hace muchísimos años cuando la tierra apenas tenia unos pocos años y nuestra raza recién florecía, los espíritus elementales nos dieron los elementos que hoy conocemos, que rápidamente aprendieron a dominarlos y usarlos para el bien, los años pasaban y todo estaba en paz, pero un buen día empezaron a abusar de los elementos y debido a eso, el balance de la tierra se quebró, causado una catástrofe que estuvo a punto de destruir todo, pero 4 valientes dragones con un gran poder y dominio, cada uno de un elemento diferente, unieron fuerzas y restablecieron el equilibrio de los elementos y gracias a eso los espíritus y los antepasados, con la aprobación del toda la población dragón, decidieron que debía haber un modo para que esto no ocurriera de nuevo, y así se crearon los guardianes, quienes gracias a su presencia mantienen el balance de los elementos y por ende la tierra, manteniendo y trasmitiendo su conocimiento de los elementos a las nuevas generaciones para que ninguno de ellos caiga en el olvido y se produzca un nuevo desequilibrio en la naturaleza.

Spyro, quien se había sentado para más comodidad, estaba sorprendido y fascinado por la historia.

Spyro:WoW, jamás pensé que los guardianes fueron creados para ese motivo ¿Y Para que me cuentas todo esto?

Ignitus le sonríe.

Ignitus:Bueno Hijo mío, ahora que estoy muerto y soy el nuevo cronista, Significa ya no soy más un guardian.

Spyro lo mira sorprendido y asustado, dándose cuenta de algo y se para.

Spyro:¡Pero, eso significa que no haya más guardián del fuego! ¡El balance de la naturaleza se quebrara! ¡Va a ocurrir una nueva catástrofe!

Ignitus se sorprende, no había esperado que su hijo reaccionara de esa manera, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos purpuras y enseguida decide calmarlo.

Ignitus: Tranquilo, hijo, cálmate, yo y los guardianes ya tenemos una solución.

Spyro lo mira aliviado y se relaja.

Spyro: ¿Enserio? Pero, eso significa que encontraron un dragón que ocupe el puesto.  
Ignitus: (Sonriendo) Exacto.  
Spyro:Pero ¿Quién es? No hay ningún otro dragón de fuego en el tempo aparte de vos ¿es alguien que esta refugiado? ¿Encontraron dragones?  
Ignitus:Heeeee no,…………. Esta más cerca de lo que piensas hijo, muy cerca, piensa.  
Spyro:No comprendo, ¿a quien te refieres? Solo estamos nosotros dos y vos dijiste que ya no lo eres.

Ignitus baja la cabeza al nivel de la de Spyro mirando al confundido y desconcertado joven dragón dulcemente y con la esperanza y el orgullo brillando en sus ojos anaranjados cálidos, por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Ignitus: Hijo mío…………………….. Vos sos ese dragón, vos serás el nuevo guardián del fuego.

Spyro se quedo impactado al instante, abriendo los ojos como platos y la boca, que dándose como petrificado, duro y sin mover ni un musculo ante lo que le dijo su padre, la sorpresa lo había hecho paralizarse y invadido rápidamente en su mente, que ahora estaba tratado de que entrara en su cabeza lo que acaba de decirle ¿El, el guardián del fuego? la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, jamás se le había ocurrido la idea de ser un guardián, teniendo en cuenta que era el dragón purpura, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ser uno.

La sorpresa de la primera impresión empezó a abandonarlo y con ella, poco a poco recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo, cuando lo logro, se sacudió un poco para terminar de salir del trance, aun no pudiendo terminar de razonar lo que Ignitus le había dicho y pensando en ello y rápidamente el miedo lo invadió, En ese preciso momento, no se creía capas para nada de ocupar el puesto de de su padre, no podía imaginarse a él ocupando tan importante cargo y eso le daba miedo, por que había notando el orgullo y esperanza de de su padre en los ojos al decirle, diciéndole que este deseaba que el se convertiría en el nuevo guardián del fuego y no quería decirle no y decepcionarlo, pero a la ves le daba miedo fallare y decepcionarlo, cosa que no quería que pasara por nada del mundo, se imagino a su padre con cara de decepción, y se atemorizo mas ante eso, el quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo lleva a cabo bien su rol de guardián.

Ignitus, quien había levanto la cabeza, observaba con mucha preocupación a Spyro, podía ver y sentir el miedo que había en el joven dragón, no se había esperado nada para que racionara de esa manera, al principio no se había preocupado cuando este se había quedado sorprendido y había retirado su cabeza para darle tiempo, pero cuando este salió del trance y expreso una mirada de terror, Ignitus se preocupo de inmediato, no le gustaba para nada verlo así, se preguntaba que tanto atemorizaba a su hijo

Ignitus:¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Estas bien? Se nota que estas asustado.

Spyro: Padre…….. ¿Enserió? ¿De verdad esta es su decisión? Quiero decir…….. ¿Yo guardián del fuego? No se si corresponde que lo sea…….

Dijo con inseguridad y temor, con la vos apagada y baja aunque lo suficiente para que ignitus escuchara y mirando a Su padre buscado ayuda, ante esto Ignitus comprende inmediatamente que era lo que hacia sentir as su hijo así y se dispone a ayudarlo y animarlo.

Ignitus:No quiero forzarte ni presionarte de aceptarlo el puesto hijo, pero piénsalo, vos sos el único dragón con el elemento fuego ahora en el templo y si el puesto del guardián del fuego no es ocupado pronto, el elemento fuego quedara en el olvido y se perderá, causado el desequilibrio de los elemento y de la naturaleza y por ende una nueva catástrofe puede poner en peligro a la tierra de nuevo y eso no debe ocurrir por ningún motivo, es necesario que ocupes el puesto por esa razón hijo.

Spyro piensa y razona esa explicación, si no ocupaba el puesto, la tierra podría volver al caos otra ves y eso es algo que no permitiría que sucediera, acaba de salvar al mundo de la destrucción de las garras de Malefor y por nada del mundo quería que volviera a estar en peligro otra ves, el era el dragón purpura y su trabajo era mantener la paz y la seguridad de la tierra y sus habitantes, librado del mal de esta, si para mantener la paz debía convertirse en guardián lo haría sin pensarlo, ahora estaba mas aliviado, pero aun tenia miedo, no estaba del todo seguro.

Spyro:Con cuerdo totalmente con eso padre, no quiero por nada del mundo, que la paz que acaba de formarse se quiebre, si para mantener la paz debó convertirse en guardián, lo hare, pero aun así no siento que sea este el modo.

Ignitus viendo que liquido con poco éxito los temores de su hijo, busca un modo diferente animarlo.

Ignitus: Hijo, yo y el resto de los guardianes estamos completamente de acuerdo que es lo correcto, por lo que te dije antes, no importa que si eres el dragón purpura, es totalmente necesario y te lo mereces, hijo, por todo lo que has hecho, además si te anima mas saberlo, el puesto de guardián se pasa de padre a Hijo, mi padre fue el guardián de fuego antes que yo y me paso el puesto a mi, y ahora, yo te paso es honor a vos hijo.

Spyro ya estaba muchísimo más aliviado sabiendo todo eso, que pero aun así no se quitaba su último miedo

Spyro:Aun así no estoy seguro de ello, comprendo todo perfectamente papá, se que es totalmente necesario y que si ustedes dicen que puedo selo lo haría y me encantaría sucederte para mantener la tradición de nuestra familia es solo que……..  
Ignitus: ¿Que es hijo? dímelo sin ningún temor, sabes que yo estaré para vos en lo que sea, lo que mas me importa es tu bienestar y Felicidad.

Dijo suavemente

Spyro: Es que no estoy seguro si puedo llevar bien el rol de guardián, es una gran responsabilidad, no se si pueda hacerlo correctamente y no quiero fallarte y decepcionarte papá.

Dijo bajando la cabeza, ante esto Ignitus se agacha, legando al nivel de Spyro y le levanta suavemente la cabeza de su hijo para que lo mirar a los ojos, Spyro al mirar a los ojos anaranjados de su padre que lo calentaban y le renovaban la esperanza, ya que siempre le trasmitían calor y confianza en si mismo, por que a través de esto podía ver que su padre creía en él.

Ignitus: Hijo mío, jamás, pero jamás voy a estar defraudado, siempre estaré orgullos de vos, hagas lo que hagas jamás dejare de estarlo…….y se que puedes hacerlo, yo creo en vos, no hay nada que no puedas hacer………… eres un dragón purpura, una criatura especial con poderes imaginables capas de hacer muchas cosas, además, no estas solo en esto, yo estoy para guiarte y Terrador, Volteer y Cyril te ayudaran todo lo necesario en esta tarea.

Spyro se llena de energía renovada, la suavidad, la dulzura, las palabras de confianza y fuerza, mas los ojos anaranjados cálidos, hicieron todo lo necesario para que el miedo desapareciera totalmente de el, estaba muy feliz y agradecido de que su padre lo siguiera cuidándolo y ayudándolo, haciendo que lo amara más todavía, además se sentía honrado de convertirse en el nuevo guardián del fuego, al igual que su padre, miro a este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientas este se levantaba. 

Spyro abraso fuertemente a su padre, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este, el drago azul primero se sorprendió pero luego sonrió y lo abrazo también en respuesta.

Spyro:Gracias papá, gracias por darme tu puesto y por Creer en mi.

Ignitus sonríe de forma paternal, con mucha ternura y dulzura y seguido de eso, baja la cabeza acariciándolo en la frente con la punta de su hocico y suavemente le dijo.

Ignitus: Siempre Creeré en vos, hijo mío, siempre lo hare y te guiare, te protegeré y te cuidare, no importa lo que cueste jamás dejare que te pase algo, nunca.

Spyro lo abraza más fuerte por esto, cerrado los ojos y llorando de emoción, frotando su cabeza contra el pecho celeste de su padre, mientras este lo continuaba acariciando y dándole mimos suaves y afectuosos, las palabras tan hermosas y preciadas del dragón de fuego, le hacían ver todo el amor que le tenía, amándolo cada vez más y vise versa, asiendo su lazo mas fuerte todavía.

Spyro:Te amo Papá, con todo mi ser te amo y nunca me cansare de decirlo.

Ignitus: Yo también te amo, hijo mío, con todo mi corazón, ser, cuerpo y alma, te amo y no me cansare de decírtelo ni de demostrártelo, nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (contaron cuantas veces dije te amo? perdí la cuenta, no se por que lo escribi tantas veces XD)
> 
> Dejo dibujos de los personajes que mencione en este capitulo:
> 
> Selestina:https://www.deviantart.com/sparoudorado/art/Selestina-807438370  
> Terralina: https://www.deviantart.com/sparoudorado/art/Terralina-394755922  
> Cristal:  https://www.deviantart.com/sparoudorado/art/Cristal-399795248  
> Winda: https://www.deviantart.com/sparoudorado/art/Winda-388342765


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos con Cynder, Sparx y los Guardianes.

Terrador seguía en la sala de la pileta de las visiones, acostado enfrente de la pileta, no se había movido de ahí en todo ese tiempo, resoplo, aburrido y mirando a los alrededores con desinterés, no había nada que hacer, mas que esperar.

Hacia horas que Ignitus y Spyro habían desaparecido por aquel pasillo, y el seguía esperándolos, preguntándose si todo estaría bien y de por que tardaban tanto en aparecer, aunque todo había permanecido tranquilo, ya que no había escuchado gritos en todo ese silencio en el que se encontraba ahora y eso en parte lo reconfortaba. Volteer y Cyril se habían ido a la biblioteca y Cynder y Sparx seguían afuera, aun que habían entrado preocupados por Spyro y Ignitus, él les había contado lo sucedido y Cynder se había preocupado, pero se alegaba al saber que Ignitus le diría la verdad a Spyro, La tranquilizo y luego los dos jóvenes se fueron de vuelta afuera para matar el aburrimiento mientras esperaban.

En eso, Terrador quien se había quedado viendo la puerta que daba al pasillo, en el cual daba a su habitación y la de sus colegas y donde había viso por última ves a su mejor amigo y al joven dragón purpura, escucha un ruido detrás de él y gira la cabeza para ver de donde procedía.

Era la puerta detrás de la pileta, que se había abierto y de ella, una vez más, salieron Cyril y Volteer, quienes al ver su presencia lo miran.

Cyril: Ahh hola Terrador, veo que aun sigues aquí, dime ¿Alguna Novedad de Spyro e Ignitus?

Dijo todo esto acercándose caminando tranquilamente y sentándose en el lugar opuesto al Guardián de tierra de alrededor de la pileta, quedado enfrentado al dragón de tierra.

Terrador: No, todavía no han vuelto, y eso esta espesado a preocuparme, hace horas que se han ido por esa puerta, pero todo ha permanecido tranquilo en todo este tiempo, no he escuchado ningún grito, por lo que creo que halla pasado nada grave ni hallan discutido.

Dijo mientras Volteer se acercaba y se sentaba en frente de la pileta de las visones, entre los dos dragones, formando un semi circulo entre los tres.

Volteer: Bueno debó decir que eso suena tranquilizante, reconfortante, pacifico, nosotros también estamos empezando a preocuparnos, cuestionarnos, preguntarnos del estado de Spyro e Ignitus debido gran espacio de tiempo que ha pasado sin noticias de ellos y por eso pensábamos que vos, habiendo permanecido todo este tiempo aquí en el mismo lugar y posición sabrías algo y por eso como nuestras ideas concordaba y decidimos venir para acláranos las dudas.  
Cyril: Si, Volteer, ya se entendió a que veníamos ¿Por qué siempre tienes que alargar las cosas?  
Volteer: ¡HEY! ¿Y vos? ¡Que siempre estas hablando de tu linaje?  
Cyril: ¡Pero no lo hago constantemente a diferencia de vos que cada ves que hablas lo haces con lenguaje rebuscado! 

Terrador al ver que los dos dragones empiezan a discutir, baja la cabeza y suspira.

Terrador: Aquí vamos de nuevo.

En eso entra Cynder y Sparx por la puerta de entrada que da para el balcón, ambos con cara de asombro, muy sorprendidos y enseguida ven la discusión de los dos dragones adultos que ahora se estaba mirando con mucho odio.

Volteer: ¡Tu egocentrismo puede hartar e impacientar a cualquiera, siempre hablado de vos mismo y de nadie más!  
Cyril: ¡Y vos, que pones a dormir a cualquiera con tus charlas interminables que también puede impacientar y volver loco a cualquiera!

Sparx: ¿Estos dos otra vez están pelando? Parece que cuando se soluciona un problema aparece otro.

Cynder que seguía asombrada, no haciendo caso ni a la pelea, ni a al comentario de la libélula y se acerca a Terrador, seguida al rato por Sparx, con Cyril y Volteer discutiendo de fondo, y se pone enfrente del guardián de tierra, quien la mira atentamente, preguntados para que venia, aunque ya estaba adivinándolo.

Cynder: Terrador ¿Ignitus y Spyro han vuelto?  
Terrador: No, no han vuelto, tranquila Cynder, va a estar todo bien, espera……………… ¿A pasado algo? te ves sorprendía joven dragona.  
Cynder: A eso iba Terrador, no es que estoy nerviosa todavía, es que hay una pareja que pregunta por Ignitus, están afuera esperando.

Terrador se sorprende.

Terrador: ¿Te refieres a una pareja…. de dragones?

Cynder le contesta, pero su vos es tapada por los gritos de los otros dos guardianes que seguían discutiendo.

Cyril y Volteer habían llegado al límite, que ahora discutían a los gritos, ambos en posturas de ataque, a punto de hacerse pedazos, gruñéndose y largando humos de vapor y de electricidad por sus narices, pero su disputa había llegado al punto de ser absurda.

Cyril: ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!   
Volteer: ¡NO, VOS CÁLLATE!  
Cyril: ¡¡¡NO VOS QUE SOS EL QUE CHARLA DEMACIADO!!!  
Volteer: ¡¡¡NO VOS QUE EMPESASTE!!!   
Cyril: ¡NO VOS!  
Volteer: ¡VOS!  
Cyril: ¡NO VOS!  
Volteer: ¡VOS!  
Cyril: ¡NO VOS!  
Volteer: ¡NO VOS!  
Cyril: ¡¡¡NO, DEFINITAVAMENTE CÁLLATE VOS!!! 

Vos: ¿Ustedes dos nunca cambian verdad?

Cyril y Volteer se quedaron paralizados, por que reconocieron esa vos masculina, a pesar de que habían pasado años no se la habían olvidado, Despacio, muy Sorprendidos, giraron sus cabezas lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada, de donde procedía la vos, Terrador se había parado repentinamente y ahora miraba hacia allí con ojos abiertos como platos, no pudiendo creer lo que veía, Cynder y Sparx se dieron vuelta y retrocedieron hasta estar al lado de Terrador, Mirando hacia adelante y luego a los guardianes extrañados, preguntándose por que estos estaban tan sorprendidos.

Enfrente de ellos, de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, habían una pareja de dragones de fuego, estos eran mucho grandes que los guardianes y más viejos que estos por su aspecto y apariencia.

El que había hablado era un dragón macho, este era bastante robusto pero no tanto como Terrador, les sacaba una o dos cabezas de alto a los guardianes y era el doble de largo que ellos, era de color rojo brillante, cuyas escamas estaban algo estropeadas y algo torcidas por el paso del tiempo, por debajo era de color amarillo, sus enormes placas estaban todas agrietadas y bastante rotas, llenas de marcas y golpes de batallas, sus alas que eran el doble o el triple de largo de él dragón, eran rojas, con tres picos curvados hacia adelante en la punta de estas y con púas amarillas al final de los largos y huesudos huesos, que los recubría con una membrana que parecían llamas ardientes del infierno por sus colores y que estaban muy desgastadas y rotas, con agujeros y rajaduras en ellas, tenía un par de cuernos curvados amarillos en su cabeza, agrietados y llenos de golpes, en su cara tenía dos picos en sus mejillas y uno en la punta de su hocico, como todos los guardianes, salvo que tenía dos púas negras detrás de este, arriba de sus ojos llenos de arrugas por la vejes tenía tres picos y tenía también una barba muy larga de color naranja, desde su cabeza hasta casi en el final de su cola tenía una cresta en forma de fuego del mismo color que la membrana de sus alas y al final de su cola tenía como un fuego en la punta de esta, igual a la de Ignitus pero más grande, sus enormes, filosas y algo rotas garras eran amarillas y tenia púas negras en su cola y en sus patas traseras, en los hombros de sus patas delanteras tenía unas placas negras algo rotas y en sus escamas tenía unas marcas de color bordo en forma de fuego, algo que destacaba era las tres grandes cicatrices, producto de la guerra, que tenía en su panta delantera derecha, eran tres grande tajos alineado uno al lado del otro en el codo, pero lo más destacable de el viejo dragón rojo aparte de su enorme tamaño y de su gran cicatriz, eran sus ojos anaranjados, que reflejaban una profunda, sabiduría, paz, inteligencia y bondad en ellos, el dragón de fuego también tenía una cálida sonrisa formada en su rostro con su arrugada boca, dándole una aspecto gentil, noble, sabio y majestuoso.

A la derecha de este había una dragona menos alta y robusta que su compañero, aunque no dejaba de ser menos grande y alta que los guardianes, era casi el doble de larga y le saca un poco menos de una cabeza, ya que tenía un cuello fino y delgado y tenía unas patas bastante largas y delgadas, pero no menos fuertes, ella era de color naranja, con algunos toques más oscuros en algunas partes, sus escamas estaban casi en las mismas condiciones que el macho, al igual que las placas debajo de ella que eran de color amarillo anaranjado, sus alas también naranjas con púas amarillo-anaranjadas, tenían dos picos en la punta de estas y sus membranas eran como llamas más brillantes que las de su acompañante E igual de desgarradas y desgastadas, en su cara tena dos pares de cuernos de color marrón oscuro, el primer par más grande y curvos y el segundo par pequeños y rectos, debajo de su mejillas tenía una cresta y debajo de sus ojos de color amarillo y arrugados, tenía una marca en forma de tenaza de el color de sus placas, esta misma marca se repetía en todo su cuerpo y en sus patas traseras, su cresta eran como llamas de color escarlata y con sus puntas amarillas, en el final de su cola tenía una gran punta de cola en forma de llama del mismo aspecto y color que su cresta, sus garras más delgadas y alargadas que su compañero, pero no menos letales era amarillas, en sus hombros tenía como especie de llamas y detrás de esta mimas patas tenía como una especie de cresta en forma de fuego color escarlata, detrás de sus patas traseras tenia como una pequeño fuego, la dragona llevaba en su cuello un collar de color amarillo con dibujos de fuegos con un medallón de oro en el centro, también con el dibujo de un fuego, en su pata trasera derecha tenía un brazalete dorado con rubíes incrustados y en su cola tenía otro collar de oro con dibujos en su interior. La vieja dragona también sonreía amablemente, divertida por la pelea de los dos guardianes y sus ojos reflejaban generosidad y amabilidad, la dragona destacaba por su hermosura, debido a su fina, fuerte, pero atractiva figura.

Los otros cuatro dragones y la libélula aun miraban sorprendidos a los dos dragones en la entrada  
Cynder y Sparx desde su punto de vista, no podía evitar notar y entrañarse por el gran parecido que esos dos viejos dragones tenían con Ignitus, ya que tenían caracterizas y rasgos muy familiares de este, aun que más que nada el dragón macho.

Terrador: No es posible………………… ¿Infernitus? ¿Iglaica? 

El viejo dragón le sonríe más.

Infernitus: Ha sido un largo tiempo ¿No Terrador?  
Terrador: Si……… me sorprende verlos, jamás pensé……..  
Infernitus: ¿Qué seguimos vivos aun después de todos estos años?....... Lo entiendo, desaparecimos sin ninguna explicación y repentinamente, sin dejar rastros, pero no nos paso nada grave, en lo absoluto.

Terrador: Me alegra escucharlo, es una gran sorpresa y un gran gusto que estén aquí, teniendo en cuenta por las circunstancias por la que hemos pasado.

Infernitus se sorprende.

Infernitus: ¿Qué circunstancias? Creo que tengo mucho de que informarme, por que hay paz y tranquilidad en las tierras, debo asumir que Malefor ha sido derrotado al fin.

Los 3 guardianes se extrañan por el comentario ¿donde se habían mentido en todos esos años?

Cyril: Espera hay algo que no me cierra ¿Dónde han estado?  
Infernitus: Cyril tanto tiempo, para su respuesta Estuvimos encerrados en otra dimensión, el día que desaparecimos se abrió un portal en el aire y arrastro todo a su alrededor conmigo e Iglaica, caímos en un lugar desconocido y pasamos todos estos años viviendo en ese pacifico lugar, siempre enfrascados buscando la forma de volver aquí y recién hace poco lo conseguimos, es una larga historia, pero lo importante es que lo conseguimos y lo que paso aquí en nuestra ausencia.

Terrador: Es también una larga historia Infernitus, pero para informarte Malefor fue derrotado hace 6 días y también se reconstruyo el mundo ya que Malefor estuvo a punto de destruirlo, ahora el mundo está en paz y tranquilidad sin ningún mal.

A los dos dragones les brillaron los ojos por la noticia.

Iglaica: Es un gran alivio escuchar eso, por fin los días de oscuridad se han ido para siempre.  
Infernitus: Si, es un alivio, he esperado por este día en años y volver y ver todo así me reconforta, perdón por no venir antes los hubiésemos ayudado a combatir, pero nos estancamos en el medio buscando la manera de volver.

Terrador: Nada de perdones Infernitus, lo importante es que han llegado, dándonos nuevas esperanzas para nuestra raza, debo informarles que somos pocos los dragones que estamos en el templo, el resto nos sabemos donde.   
Infernitus: Eso........ es un golpe bajo, .....esperemos que nuestra especie se repueble, nunca hay que perder la esperanza Terrador,... por que cuando menos te lo esperas todos se da vuelta y los milagros aparecen.

Todos se callaron ante tal sabia afirmación, propia de la personalidad y sabiduría del dragón, Iglaica que se había quedado observando muy atenta a los guardianes, a Cynder y Sparx.

Iglaica: Si que han crecido ustedes tres (dijo señalando a Terrador, Cyril y Volteer)   
Cyril: Lo mismo se puede decir de ustedes, me pregunto que han hecho en su larga ausencia a parte de buscar una solución.

Como en repuesta a la pregunta, una joven voz de afuera del templo se escucho, agarrando de sorpresa a todos.

Vos: ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Ya puedo entrar?

Todos a excepción de la pareja de dragones se quedaron duros ante esto.

Cyril: No me digan que es lo que estoy pensando que es.

La puerta del templo se abrió y entro otro dragón que camino, curioso por ver lo que pasaba y se posiciono entre los dos viejos dragones de fuego y miro con mucho asombro e interés a los dragones que tenia enfrente.

El dragón era joven, de la edad de Spyro y Cynder y tenia mas o menos el mismo tamaño que estos, solo que este parecía mas chico al estar entre los dos enormes dragones, a quienes no alcanza a mas allá de las rodillas, era de color naranja y por debajo sus placas eran amarillas, sus alas eran naranjas también, con tres picos en la punta de estas y púas amarillas, su membrana era del mismo color que las de Infernitus, en su cara tenia un par de cuernos curvos color amarillo similares a los de Iglaica, con dos pequeños picos en sus mejillas y una marca como una tenaza debajo de sus ojos de color amarillo, sus ojos eran de color rojo brillante, tenia las cresta de Iglaica y la punta de su cola también, así como la cresta detrás de sus patas delanteras, todas de color escarlata, detrás de sus patas traseras tenia tres púas negras y cuatro en su cola, en su cuerpo tenia unas marcas en forma de fuego de color amarillas.

Volteer: ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta Cyril?

Dijo a un estando algo sorprendido, como el resto que continuaba observando al joven dragón, y este a ellos, en un silencio absoluto debido a que tenía una sorpresa bastante grande que no sabían que decir, Infernitus al ver esto decidió cortar el hielo, dirigiendo una sonrisa afectuosa al mirar a Ferno.

Infernitus: ¡Ah! Bien, digamos que además de buscar una solución estuvimos bastante ocupados con otra cosa en la otra dimensión, Este es mi hijo Ferno.

Terrador da un paso al frente.

Terrador: Bienvenido al templo Joven dragón, Soy Terrador, el guardián de Tierra, hijo de Terrethor.  
Ferno: Es un placer conocerte Terrador.

Volteer se acerca.

Volteer: es un placer conocerte Ferno, soy Volteer, el guardián de la electricidad, hijo de Lee, es fantástico, increíble, asombroso He he mmmm  
Ferno: (Sorprendido) Um……….. Hola.

Cyril asiente la cabeza.

Cyril: Gusto en conocerte, joven Ferno, soy Cyril, guardián del hielo, hijo de Frezzil, proveniente de un gran linaje puro de dragones de hielo.  
Ferno: Todo un gusto conocerte Cyril.  
Iglaica: bien, ahora que conocen a nuestro hijo, me gustaría saber cómo se llama esta hermosa joven dragona que nos ayudo a venir aquí.

Dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a Cynder con una sonrisa, quien se sorprende al ser llamada y luego da un paso al frente.

Cynder: Perdón por no presentarme antes, soy Cynder, es un placer y gracias por el cumplido.

Iglaica se acerca y agacha su cabeza para llegar al nivel de la dragona.

Iglaica: No es nada Pequeña, es un gusto conocerte, soy Iglaica, hija de Blaze.

Dijo y luego levanta la cabeza y se retira atrás, de nuevo junto a su compañero, quien se acerca y la examina detalladamente, Cynder al ver los ojos naranjas del viejo dragón, no deja de tener la sensación que ya los avía visto en otro dragón, les resultaba muy familiar la miraba que este le daba.

Infernitus: hola Joven dragona, soy Infernitus, hijo de Volcanicus, es un placer conocer a una dragona de tu elemento, considerando que los dragones de oscuridad son escasos.

Y luego se retira junto a su compañera, Por último, algo nervioso y tembloroso por el hecho de conocer a alguien de su edad y que justo sea una hembra, Ferno se acerca y se pone enfrente de Cynder, mirándola con timidez.

Ferno: Ho….hola Cynder………E..Es un placer… conocerte, eres muy hermosa… ¡No! ¡Espera! No quería decir….  
Cynder: (Sonrojándose) no importa, también es gusto conocerte Ferno.

Sparx indignado de que ignoraran su presencia, vuela rápidamente hasta estar entre los dos dragones adolescentes. 

Sparx: ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Parece como si atuviera pintado o algo así (vuela hasta enfrente de Infernitus e Iglaica) Quiero decir, ya sé que soy muy pequeño e insignificante en comparación de ustedes dragones que son enormes, ¡pero tampoco es para que me ignoren por completo!  
Cynder: ¡Sparx! ¡No debiste hablarles así!   
Iglaica: Descuida querida, no importa, perdona pequeñín, no era nuestra intención ignorarte, lo que pasa es que nuestra vista no anda bien últimamente debido a nuestra vejes.  
Sparx: Pues le recomendaría un par de antejos señora, por lo visto no ve nada.  
Cynder: ¡SPARX! ¡Eso fue grosero! ¡No puedes decirle semejante cosa a Iglaica!  
Infernitus: No importa Cynder, entendemos, en parte tiene razón, fue grosero no haberlo notado antes, hasta las más pequeñas criaturas no deben ser ignoradas, aunque admito que podría tener un lenguaje más apropiado, presentante joven libélula.  
Sparx: Whow me gusta este gran tipo, al fin un poco de reconocimiento, en fin……….¡Yo soy el gran asombroso Sparx! Líder de los Atlawa y el hermano adoptivo de Spyro, el dragón purpura.   
Cynder: (rodea los ojos) Sparx……….. Ignoren su sus comentarios, siempre es así.

Pero Infernitus, Iglaica y Ferno se habían asombrado ante la mención de Spyro, estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par. 

Infernitus: ¿Un…… dragón purpura ha dicho?  
Terrador: Si Infernitus, es correcto lo que ha dicho, hay un nuevo dragón purpura, ese es Spyro, el es el responsable de que la guerra haya terminado, el junto con Cynder derrotaron a Malefor.

Infernitus sonríen ampliamente con alivio y asombro ante esta repuesta, haciendo que sus ojos anaranjados brillaran de agradecimiento. 

Infernitus: Eso es maravilloso, los ancestros nos han respondido a nuestras plegarias finalmente y nos han dado la salvación para restaurado el equilibrio de la naturaleza, dándonos el dragón de las profecías, sabia que lo harían.   
Iglaica: Si, es una asombrosa y Maravillosa noticia, prueba que todo puede cambiar.  
Infernitus: (mirando para todos lados aun sonriendo) ¿Y donde se encuentra este joven dragón purpura? Quisiera conocerlo, sería un gran honor y además quiero agradecerle por haber traído la paz a las tierras.

Terrador: (Se pone algo nervioso) Emmmmm……………  
.  
Infernitus: (sonriendo afectuosamente y con mucha emoción) Y además, ¿Dónde se encuentra Ignitus Terrador?.......... No lo veo tampoco aquí y reunirme otra vez con él fue uno de mis mayores anhelos por todos estos años para encontrar una solución y volver aquí……….. Y no va poder escapar de mí por nada del mundo jajaj …………. Han sido años, demasiados años que no lo veo y sé que debe hablarle afectado tanto como a mí me lo ha hecho. 

Los ojos de Infernitus brillaban tanto de emoción y alegría al hablar mientras miraba al guardián de Tierra y los demás presentes, que parecían que les saltarían chispas de ellos en cualquier momento, se veía muy ansioso y feliz por reunirse con Ignitus, dando una sonrisa amplia y cálida, con tanta dulzura, ternura y gentileza, que se podría ver que le tenía un profundo cariño al ahora nuevo cronista, inadvertido de lo que estaba pasado en aquellos momentos y de las grades sorpresas que se llevaría, al saber que le había pasado todos estos años al dragón de fuego.

Y esto lo podían ver todos los demás, claro como el agua a través de los ojos del viejo dragón rojo, generando mucha Intriga en Sparx y Cynder, que se le generaba mas intriga e incertidumbre de por qué razón estaría tan emocionado en ver al dragón azul, aunque Cynder tenía sus sospechas.

Iglaica y Ferno se limitaban a Sonreír, pues sabían perfectamente porque y que sentían lo mismo que Infernitus, quizás a una escala menor que este, pero tenían también muchas ganas de reunirse con Ignitus, cosa que solo no podían entender Cynder y Sparx, ya que los guardianes entendían perfectamente el comportamiento de los tres dragones.

Y por esta razón Terrador estaba nervioso, mirándolo con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, los nervios le habían espesado a generar desde que Infernitus pregunto por Spyro, no sabía cómo explicarle la razón de la ausencia de Ignitus y Spyro, y todo lo que había pasado en todos estos años en la vida de el dragón de fuego y de lo de estos 6 últimos días, si no se lo explicaba bien podría generar un gran malentendido y eso no podía ocurrir ahora que el dragón de fuego y el dragón purpura habían encontrado la paz y la felicidad en sus corazones al estar juntos otra vez y por Infernitus si este era mal informando, temía por el.

Terrador gira la cabeza para ver a los otros dos guardianes, Cyril y Volteer lo miraron con la misma preocupación y nervios que él, era claro tenían los mismos pensamientos que el y temían por lo mismo, se intercambiaron miradas rápidas entre los tres y luego Cyril y Volteer le asistieron la cabeza para que prosiguiera hablando, con mucha duda y preocupación de que pasaría a continuación.

Terrador vuelve a mirar a Infernitus aun con dudas y preocupación de la reacción de este, que seguía mirándolo de la misma manera que antes, aunque había notado los nervios y preocupación de los guardianes, a si como Iglaica y Ferno, que miraban con atención al dragón de Tierra esperando la repuesta ansiosamente.

Terrador: Para tu respuesta Infernitus, Spyro e Ignitus se encuentran también en el templo, están los dos en la habitación de Ignitus, que es la habitación para el guardián del fuego.  
Infernitus: ¡Esplendido! Iré enseguida.

Dijo y estuvo a punto de ponerse en marcha, pero……

Terrador: ¡Espera!

Infernitus, que ya había dado algunos pasos hacia la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de los guardianes, que estaba cerca de Terrador exactamente enfrente de este, se para y lo mira.

Infernitus: ¿Qué es Terrador?............. Te noto nervioso, al igual que Cyril y Volteer ¿hay algo que deban contarme ante de ir?

Terrador respira profundamente y suspira, esto tomaría un largo tiempo y él lo sabía perfectamente, al igual que Cyril, Volteer, Cynder y Sparx.

Terrador: (Seriamente) Si, hay cosas que es necesario que sepan antes de que vallas, para evitar malentendidos y discusiones innecesarias, es tiempo de contarles todo lo que ha sucedido en todos estos años de su ausencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 nuevos personajes! al fin pude introducir algunos de los personajes que creado en 2012/13! 
> 
> aquí les dejo sus apariencias:


End file.
